


Madness Returns

by guren666



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (if you want I won't force anyone to read), Angst and Feels, Gold Sickness, I posted more than enough additional tags to pique interest of readers so READ IT!!, M/M, Possessed!Bilbo, Some fluff now and then to ease the tension, one doesn't just give out all the spoilers so easily, you want more spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Thorin is blinded by the gold -sickness and Bilbo is the only one who can bring him back from the precipice of madness. Can Bilbo save him from the madness that is clouding his mind?





	1. Thorin's Madness

He was the only one who could mend the situation. He knew it, everybody knew it. But everybody around him was against it. Gandalf, Tranduil and Bard warned him to not approach the mad King under the Mountain. His greed has completely consumed him.

Bilbo was content with knowing that everybody from Company was alive. He became friends with them on the journey. Over time, he earned their trust and friendship. It was the friendship that urged him to do drastic measures. To steal Arkenstone was a very bad idea. It only brought him banishment from Erebor and loathing from King under the Mountain. The words from Thorin hurt him.

So when he gave up hope of ever seeing his friends and Thorin again, Bard and Tranduil came to the tent he shared with Gandalf. Bilbo was shocked to see them. He heard that they tried reasoning with Thorin, but it was futile. He wouldn't let anyone give him advice, not even Balin, Dwalin or his nephews. Bard held something shiny in his hand... Bilbo's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"The Arkenstone..." He muttered. Bard held out his hand. "I think that you should have it. None of us know what to do anymore. We are helpless against mental illness that fell upon Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. I know how you possibly feel. But know this. You have earned the friendship of Men and Elves, but we all know that the Dwarves mean a lot more to you. Before Gandalf left to check on something... he told us." He gestured to himself and Tranduil, "That only one person can help him. One who isn't and Elf or Man. The gold sickness can only be cured with the help of a being who cares for others more than for his own life. So..." His voice trailed off.

Bilbo stared at the Arkenstone. "Of course... That's why he took me with them... that sly wizard. He knew this would happen and that I would grow to like them a lot. The answer to ending the curse of Durin is a... gentle heart of a hobbit. The answer is...me."

Hobbit took the huge jewel from Bard's hand and he was dumbfounded. Gandalf knew of it. How to break the curse. Bilbo made up his mind. If he can help Thorin, he will.

He put the Arkenstone in a backpack. His gaze stopped at the Sting, laying at the entrance to the tent. He took it, albeit his hands were shaking. He fastened the belt holding Sting and he was determined. So, this was his true purpose. To see if he could save Thorin from himself or not. He knew how Thorin would react when he saw him. Trying to kill him.

Tranduil's hand on his shoulder stopped him momentarily. "I... come back alive. You needn't go and try it. He will try to kill you." Bilbo nodded. "I know. And I am aware of the danger before me. However... if not me, then who can save him? Deep inside, Thorin must be suffering. Let me tell you something. When I first encountered him, he seemed like a sad prince, sad and proud. I was right. In time, he melted his ice armor he build around himself in order to not show any kind of weakness to me or Company. I may be a hobbit, but I know a thing or two about suffering and loss. Gandalf visited me on that day in Shire with a purpose that I now know."

Bilbo gazed long in the Elf King's blue eyes."I will snap him out of madness. If it's within my power." Elf King was stunned. He never expected these words from the hobbit. His bravery surpassed even the strongest and bravest warriors he has seen.

"I see. I pray that you succeed."

Bilbo smiled briefly.

He left the tent, leaving the Man and Elf alone.

"Was that wise, King Tranduil?" Bard questioned.

Tranduil didn't answer for a while. Was it wise? Of course it wasn't wise to let a single hobbit enter the domain of a very, very angered dwarf who suffered from gold sickness. But he was the only one who could break the curse. With his life on the line.

xxxxxxxxxx

Balin was trying to calm down Thorin for at least for hours. The new King was mad. Balin feared that this would happen. Thror was the first one who succumbed to the curse and now it was Thorin. In Thorin's case, the madness was vast and it was directed upon one hobbit. Dwalin tried his best to reason with him. Kili and Fili tried,too.

But Thorin didn't listen to anybody. He vowed that if he would see that hobbit again, he would murder him for stealing what was rightfully his.

Suddenly two guards came rushing in. They stopped and knelt in front of their King.

"My King! We bring news!" Thorin looked at them sharply. "What is it?"

"The Halfling... the hobbit! He is standing before the main entrance and demands that he is let in and straight to your throne room, Your Majesty."

Thorin stood up, his eyes flaming with blind hate and resent. "Bring him in here."

The guards bowed and left in a hurry. Balin was worried. "Thorin. Do not do something you might regret later." Balin pleaded him to stop. He tried more reasoning. "He saved us and you know it as well. The whole Company is alive all thanks to Bilbo's efforts. I am not saying that what he did was right, however, it did save us in the end. Your nephews would be very disappointed if you tried to kill Bilbo. Please, reconsider your resolve. Forgive him for what he did."

Thorin turned to face Balin with a look he never saw on the lad´s face before. "Forgive him? Why should I do such a thing? He stole the Arkenstone! He stole the symbol of my kingdom!"

Balin retorted. "And what? It's not worth someone's life."

Thorin didn't say anything. The two guards threw the hobbit he hated inside the throne room. He landed on the not so soft solid ground and groaned in the process. Balin didn't like the idea of manhandling Bilbo. He deserved better treatment.

He opened his mouth to ask the un - moving hobbit on the ground, if he's alright, but Thorin stopped him with his hand raised. Thorin slowly stood up, descending the stony stairs and approached the hobbit who finally got back to his feet.

"How are your new friends? Did they banish you, too?" Thorin asked in a sharp tone, full with resentment. Bilbo looked shaken up. Maybe he got his head re-injured after the fall? Balin pondered. The hobbit managed to stand still and straight, but he still blinked a few times, before he recognized Thorin coming closer to him.

The same Thorin who hugged him at Carrock, the same Thorin who smiled at him. It made Bilbo happy that he made the prince happy. And now, the same Thorin was approaching him with deadly intentions. Bilbo in the last moment saw how Thorin freed Orcrist and ran towards him, picking up speed.

Bilbo on a reflex pulled out Sting and managed to parry the fatal strike. His hands hurt a lot. Thorin's strength was formidable. Bilbo was amazed at himself that he parried at all. Thorin had a mad expression on his face and Bilbo didn't recognize him anymore. This wasn't Thorin Oakenshield.

Thorin kicked him in the stomach and Bilbo flew a little and then he landed on the unforgiving ground, again. Bilbo groaned in pain and tried to catch his breath. His Sting was two feet away from him. Thorin stood above him, holding up Orcrist.

"Nooo!"

"Bilbo!"

This momentary disturbance caused that Thorin looked at the entrance to throne room and saw his two nephews, who were pale. They ran to them, as did Balin who had enough of watching.

Thorin didn't appreciate them interrupting his revenge. He wanted to tell them to mind their own business, but the hobbit who could hardly stand up on his shaky legs panted heavily before he screamed.

"FILI! KILI! BALIN! UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES GET CLOSE TO US! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THORIN!"

The three of them stopped in their tracks, lost at what to do. They stopped, but Kili feared what would Uncle do to Mister Baggins. He wasn't a warrior.

Kili made a step forward, but Fili stopped him. Kili glanced at his brother, who had a serious expression. Fili shook his head. Kili's look changed to hopeless. Balin looked on. Bilbo told them to stop. He must have a plan... at least he hoped Bilbo had a plan.

Bilbo still felt pain. His head hurt, he probably re-opened his wounds when he was thrown inside and his hands hurt a lot, too. He wasn't a warrior, but he wouldn't give up. Do not give up, Bilbo Baggins. He stared at the King under the Mountain, who glared at him madly. Thorin stepped a few feet back. "Is that all, Mister Burglar? Pathetic. Do you think you stand a chance against me?!" Thorin yelled at him.

Bilbo didn't flinch at the intensity of hate he felt in his voice. It's the gold-sickness. The real Thorin didn't hate him. Quite the opposite. Bilbo picked up Sting, using it as a means to stand up properly. He glanced at the mad King. "I don't think I will win. But I still can't give up. Kill me if you must in the end. I hope my death will satisfy you."

Kili, Fili and Balin looked on in horror at the hobbit. Bilbo... wants that Thorin kills him?

The King under the Mountain did like what he heard. He let out a laugh that left other four people in the throne room frozen in fear. "Your death would surely satisfy me. That and the return of Arkenstone." Bilbo smiled a little. "I see... you won't hesitate to kill me. How about I give you one more reason to hate me?"

Thorin looked on as Bilbo pulled out the Arkenstone from his backpack and a small, ceremonial dagger with strange and foreign symbols on it. Bilbo set the stone down on the ground. "This is a special, very ancient dagger that can cut anything. It was made in a land, far far away from Middle Earth. I found it in Smaug's lair. The language is foreign to me, but Gandalf deciphered it for me. Now..." Bilbo raised up the dagger. "I WILL DESTROY IT!"

Before anyone could even move a muscle, The Arkenstone was cut in half and then in shattered completely, scattering the white light embedded in bright rainbow colors everywhere. Thorin realized what was done and he roared, charging forward the hobbit who stared at him with fear visible in his eyes. "Yooou! I WILL KILL YOU!" Thorin yelled at him, with his face twisted in an angered expression.

Bilbo rolled away in time before Orcrist literally cut him in half. He grabbed his Sting, staring face to face in the mad King under the Mountain. He heard gasps from their three witnesses of their battle. Bilbo was in despair. How can he save him? He destroyed the Arkenstone before his eyes. He hoped that if he destroyed it, Thorin would come back to his senses. It didn't work. It only angered him even more.

Kili, Fili and Balin wanted to enter the battle and stop them. Both Bilbo and Thorin yelled at them to stay where they are. Thorin started to circle around Bilbo and then he charged forward, Bilbo only so-so parried with Sting. Thorin's attacks were getting fiercer and more aggressive. Bilbo didn't think he could hold on much longer.

Thorin attacked him relentlessly. Bilbo was beginning to fear for his life. He didn't want to die yet. He still had a lot to do, he wanted to help rebuilt Erebor, watch over Kili and Fili and maybe, held mend a lonely heart of the King under the Mountain. Their swords danced around each other in a deadly dance. Parry, block and evade. That's all Bilbo did. He never once raised his sword with the intent to attack Thorin. His hands stung, his head was heavy and he felt weakened.

Suddenly, Bilbo's vision faded for a moment and didn't see nothing. Thorin saw his chance, he vigorously swung his Orcrist and knocked Sting out of Bilbo's hands. The impact send him flying and he laid where he landed, panting heavily.

Balin didn't want to watch this terrible scene. He liked Bilbo a lot and knew why he did all of these things. Kili and Fili both ran to Bilbo's side.

"Bilbo!" They screamed, tears running down their faces. The hobbit's vision returned at last and saw two young princes. He smiled at them. His smile froze when he heard Thorin's roar as he dashed towards them, only murder on his mind.

Bilbo's eyes widened in shock. Kili and Fili are in the way! He used the little strength he had left and pushed them away from harm. His head hurt even more than before. He surely injured his head again. As result, Orcrist pierced him through his left arm. Bilbo screamed out from more pain. Bilbo faintly heard the screams coming from Kili, Fili and Balin. Thorin pulled his sword out with a sick sound. Bilbo fell to his knees, holding his bleeding arm.

In that moment, the rest of Company marched in and stopped to look at the intimidating sight. They were speechless, to say the least. Thorin looked at him, ignoring the arrival of Company. "Tell me, Halfling. Why did you come back after I banished you? Then you destroyed The Arkenstone before my eyes! Why?! Time and time again, you betrayed my trust! Tell me why you did all of this!"

Bilbo stared at him. Surely, Thorin knew. Or... he didn't know the reason behind his "betrayal"?

The hobbit felt quite weak and didn't have enough strength to move even an inch. He felt the sword on his throat. Bilbo never thought that the day when the one he loved would kill him would come. Thorin wanted to know why? Alright.

"I did all of this for you. Only for you. I didn't want to see you dead. It would mean the death of me." Bilbo confessed slowly, his eyes fixated at the King under the Mountain who only stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh, really? And why is that?!" Thorin growled, Orcrist pressed against Bilbo's vulnerable throat.

Bilbo surprised everyone when he chuckled a he stopped. Even that hurt him. "Thorin. Before you kill me... you should know that..." Bilbo's voice trailed off, as was his vision again. It seems he lost too much blood. He didn't see Thorin, but he still looked up and smiled at him widely, with the feelings deep inside him, which were buried, have finally reached the light.

"You should know... that I lo- v..." Bilbo felt like he could faint any moment now. Now his voice was shaking, too. Great timing. "I lo-ve yo-u..."

Thorin dropped Orcrist, staring at the hobbit on his knees. Something in his heart stung.

He didn't hear right. "What...did you say?" He asked the small hobbit, who barely kept his head up. However, he was still smiling at him.

Bilbo's vision returned once again, but for how long, he didn't know. He saw the confused look on Thorin's face. He could see his Thorin. His smile grew. "I love yo-u." Bilbo repeated, softly. His throat was dry, his head felt like it would burst and the wounded arm only added to his current state.

Thorin's eyes widened in realization as he saw the battered up, wounded hobbit. What has happened?! Bilbo's small frame fell forward and Thorin caught him. He shook with him, slapping his cheeks. "Bilbo! Bilbo! What happened?! Why are you wounded?! Answer me?!" Thorin's voice was hysterical at that point.

The hobbit didn't answer him. Balin snapped out from the shock of what just happened and ran to them. The rest of Company joined,too. Oin immediately checked the hobbit's pulse.

"It's faint, but he is still alive. Quickly! Kili! Fili! Carry Mister Baggins into the infirmary!"

Kili and Fili tried to pry their Uncle away from Bilbo's body, but he wouldn't let them take him away. Dwalin sighed. This was Thorin they knew again. King or no King, he slapped him across the face. Thorin stopped lamenting and looked up at Dwalin.

Dwalin had a concerned look on his face. "Thorin! Now is not the time! He must be treated now or he will die!" Thorin went pale at the thought Bilbo might die. He loosened his grip and let his two nephews carry him out of throne room. Soon everyone left, only Balin stayed behind.

A very confused and shaken up Thorin turned to his longtime friend and adviser. "Tell me... what did I do?"

Balin put his arm on his shoulder. "Lad..." Balin didn't know what to say. Thorin almost killed Bilbo. "Do you remember what happened?"

Thorin blinked. "I remember how angry I was when Bilbo stole the..." Thorin froze in the middle of his speech and briefly remembered what happened.

Bilbo thrown inside throne room. Destruction of Arkenstone. Their fight.

Thorin felt weak suddenly. He felt disgusted with himself. He stared at Orcrist. He wounded Bilbo with it. He was about to kill him when...

Thorin gulped down and he held back the urge to burst into tears. "He said he loved me. I heard him. In the darkness. His voice reached me. He brought me back."

Balin hugged the King. Thorin choked up and began crying like a little dwarfling. "I almost killed him Balin!" Balin patted his back, reassuringly. "You came back to your senses. That's what matters. I am sure Bilbo felt the same way."

The mighty King under the Mountain was weeping and crying at the thought that Bilbo could die and he was in danger. All because of him. He almost missed Balin's last words.

"Lad, the curse of Durin is broken. It will never again plague your mind."

Thorin couldn't help but sniffle. "But at a high price, Balin."

Balin let go of him and offered the King under the Mountain a handkerchief. Thorin took it and wiped away his tears. "Thorin. Everything has a cause and a result. You are the one who decides what the result is. No one else."

Thorin gave him back the handkerchief. "Are you implying that... it was meant to happen?"

Balin nodded. "Yes. Gandalf knew exactly why he chose Bilbo Baggins of Bag End to join our Company led by you, Thorin. He expected that the curse would claim you. Gandalf told me to keep it a secret and to observe both you and Bilbo. Gandalf told me that only a gentle heart of a hobbit could save the line of Durin from madness. Hobbits do not thrive in the glittering light of gold and jewels like us. That's why he could do what we couldn't. Destroy the Arkenstone and bring you back."

Thorin was caught speechless. "It was a fated meeting, then?"

Balin nodded again. Thorin fell to his knees, hitting the ground with his knuckles. Balin let the freed King under the Mountain vent out his frustration.

"I was so stupid! Bilbo was the one who stayed by my side even though he wasn't here. Because he never left me. He never betrayed me! I was so blinded that I didn't see anything!"

Thorin screamed, his knuckles hitting the ground, while tears leaked down his face. Balin felt bad about Thorin. He knelt beside him and put his hand on his shaking hands. "Thorin. Lad. Think. Now is not the time to weep and regret. Think. Aren't you needed somewhere right now?" Balin asked him.

Thorin stopped pounding the ground and his mind wandered back to the moment he heard Bilbo say he loved him.

He stood up and staggered a bit. Yes, Balin was right. He was needed. Thorin needed him to free him of that dreadful curse, which Bilbo did in the end. And now it was Bilbo who needed to know he can't leave Thorin alone. If he wasn't such a fool... he could have avoided all of this.

"Bilbo. He needs me. When he wakes up... He needs me!" Thorin ran towards the entrance and headed to the infirmary. Balin waited for a while, before he moved towards the exit of the throne room. "Indeed, lad. You are quite stubborn, but thank goodness that Bilbo was even more stubborn to give up on you."

Balin walked down the tunnels, where he saw the King ahead of him in the distance, running. He couldn't help but smile.


	2. Mad Baggins

Thorin ran so fast that his legs hurt. A few dwarves who saw the running King ducked away from the sprinting King. The King under the Mountain halted before the infirmary. Bofur, Ori, Dwalin, Nori, Bombur, Dori, Bifur, Kili, Gloin and Fili were standing outside. Fili shouldered his crying brother. Ori had red eyes and was wiping off his tears while Dwalin put his hand on his shoulder. The rest of them were looking dumbstruck.

They saw him and stared at the him. Thorin felt how his throat went dry. Was he late?!

"Is he... is Bilbo alive?!" Thorin asked the Company. Kili freed himself from Fili's hold and launched forward on Thorin. "Uncle! How could you!" Thorin held his nephew's hands. "I am sorry. I wasn't... myself. I am indebted to him more than before. I feel horrible and disgusted with myself."

Kili dropped his hands and turned back to his brother to hug him. Dwalin saw the devastated look on Thorin's face. He knew what if felt like. He didn't like the idea of Ori coming with them on the quest. They hid their affections hidden from everyone. No one knew.

Dori and Nori didn't even see how he held Ori's hand, squeezing it before he turned to Thorin. "Thorin. We don't have any news on Bilbo's condition. He is inside right now. Oin and his best healers are tending to him."

Thorin felt a wave of brief relief wash over him.

He is alive... fighting.

He was the King under the Mountain, but he couldn't help at all. As he stood there with his Company, ugly and sad visions of Bilbo flickered before his eyes. Thorin shook such unhappy thoughts away. Bilbo was strong willed. 

"I don't think I will win. But I still can't give up. Kill me if you must in the end. I hope my death will satisfy you." Bilbo's voice full with firm resolve echoed in his mind. He was very brave. He faced his certain death like a proud warrior would, even shielding Kili and Fili with his own life. Thorin was completely lost. The curse held him in check. And then. A tiny voice broke into the world of darkness that surrounded him like a black cloud. There, he watched the darkening horizon. It was a small whisper, but still. It came.

"I lo-ve yo-u."

Thorin's heart clenched in his chest painfully. His eyes darted to his nephews. Kili was still crying, Fili patting him constantly and soothing him, telling him that Mister Boggins will be fine. Kili chuckled a little when Fili said Mister Boggins. Thorin wished someone would reassure him that Bilbo would be fine. Dwalin comforted the crying Ori, looking at him worriedly. He knew how dangerous deep wounds could be. Thorin saw many battle seasoned veterans die from them. He was disturbed from his thoughts by a loud, but oddly low shriek from inside. Thorin felt how his blood froze in his veins and a sudden fear stroke him. Was it Bilbo screaming?! He rushed towards the door, but Gloin blocked his path. "My brother is doing what he can. Do not disturb him. Even a small mistake could lead to misfortune." Thorin stopped in tracks and clenched his fists until his palms were hurting. This is… no. Bilbo. What if he died?

What then? His nephews would never forgive him… nor the other members of Company. But most of all, he couldn't forgive himself and live with that guilt. Thorin felt like he lost home and his sanity again. Bofur gave him an emphatic expression. Dori, Nori, Bombur, Bifur and Bofur tried to calm down Kili, but it wasn't gonna happen. He felt even worse than Kili. He tried to kill Bilbo. How could one atone for trying to take a loved one's life? Even if the gold-sickness caused it… It was unforgivable.

Thorin remembered that day when Bilbo saved his life and the talk he had with him before.

"Why did you come back?"

"You see, that's where I belong. That's home. That's why I came back. 'Cuz you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

His words hit him greatly that time. He didn't promise that he would definitely help them take back Erebor. Because things change so quickly… and often promises are unkempt, forgotten or abandoned. Bilbo's words put him at ease.

"I lo-ve yo-u."

Bilbo's faint voice resonated in his head. Thorin felt utterly hopeless. He really couldn't help… with something? Anything? He slowly slipped along the wall, looking at his hands. They were bloody red. Bilbo's blood. He desperately wanted to wipe out the evidence of his previous madness, trying to rid himself of the feeling of deafening guilt.

"Lad." Thorin glanced up and saw Balin, holding out a clean, white handkerchief. "Do not blame yourself, Thorin. The curse od Durin is broken and now, you have to be strong. One hobbit did the unimaginable and saved you. Be strong, lad. When he wakes up, he should see a proud, strong King under the Mountain." Balin knelt down and he himself extracted the drying blood from Thorin's hands. Thorin didn't say anything for a long time, only sounds before infirmary were Kili's irregular sobs.

Throrin had to admit that Balin was speaking the truth. If… no. When Bilbo wakes up, he should be the King under the Mountain worthy of saving him from madness. Gloin suddenly went pale at the sight of person that came out of infirmary. "Master Baggins!" Gloin said, not believing his own eyes.

Everyone present stared at the hobbit covered in bandages. Oin ridiculously ran after him and fussed over him. "Have you gone mad, Mister Baggins?! You are in no condition to walk!"

Thorin was immediately on his feet, running to Bilbo. When Bilbo saw him, he sighed contentedly and a small smile appeared on his face, full of relief. "Bilbo!" Kili broke away from Fili's embrace and approached the hobbit. Thorin halted, when Kili carefully wrapped his arms around Bilbo's smaller frame. Bilbo, though injured, returned the hug with his good arm. "Kili. I am fine." Kili sniffled. Bilbo let out a small giggle. He looked over at the Company, giving each of them a glance. "Everyone. I am fine. Thanks to Oin's rapid healing abilities."

Dwalin snickered and soon the rest of Company joined in. Kili let go of Bilbo, wiping away the remnants of tears. Balin was happy. Bilbo was a good friend to all of them. Loyal, honorable and with a willing heart. That's what Thorin said about dwarves at the beginning of the quest. However, now it applied the most to Bilbo.

Bilbo was overwhelmed with pain when he woke up. He thought that he died. But fortunately for him, Oin reacted quickly and saved him. His first thoughts were about Thorin, if he's okay and free of that dreaded curse. He let the healers and Oin do their work and once they were finished, he stood up on his unstable legs and stumbled all the way to exit, wanting to find Thorin. And now, here he was. Thorin gazed at him immensely, making him uncomfortable.

The only thing that separated them was Kili, who stood between them, switching to look at him and then at Thorin. Fili gestured him to get away. Kili finally got the idea and stood by his older brother's side.

Bilbo stumbled a bit towards the worried King under the Mountain. Bilbo lost his balance due to his head injury and fell into Thorin's open arms. Thorin caught him, minding his bandages. "Bilbo. I am so sorry. It's all my fault and -"

He stopped talking when Bilbo raised his good arm and caressed his face. "It wasn't your fault at all. If anyone is at fault, it's me." Thorin stared at the tired and sweaty face of Bilbo Baggins. His face suddenly twisted in pained freaked out. "Bilbo!" The hobbit in his arms relapsed on his chest. Thorin heard several gasps from The Company and screams. His own mind was screaming over and over while he laid him on the ground, holding him. Oin and his best healer knelt down and Oin once again checked up on his pulse and on bandages. "Don't fret out, Thorin. He will be fine. We stopped the bleeding completely and took care of his wound on head, which by the way wasn't treated. He fainted because he's weak."

Thorin felt as another wave of relief washed over him. Bilbo will live.

"Oin, I am moving him to royal chambers and please send one of your best healers there to watch over his health and recovery." Oin nodded and went inside infirmary again, probably to fetch the necessary medicines.

Thorin pulled away a few loose strands of hair from Bilbo's face. "Kili. Fili. Help me carry him."

His two nephews rushed to help. Together, they lifted him up gently and carried him to royal chambers all the way up the Mountain. Dwalin looked on as they carried the smaller hobbit. If that was Ori instead of Bilbo, he would probably go insane with worries. Not that he didn't care for Bilbo. Now he really would not want to be in his shoes.

"We should follow them."

Ori nodded slightly and Dwalin let go of his hand, albeit very reluctantly. One day sooner or later, they have to let Dori, Nori and Balin know of them. But now didn't seem like a good time.

Dwalin and Ori walked behind Thorin, Kili and Fili. Soon Bofur walked to follow them, then Balin and then the rest walked off, too.

Oin shut the door and looked at the empty corridor. He guessed that everyone left already to take Bilbo to royal chambers. He slowly started walking. Oin simply had to relieve his suppressed anger. Never before has a seriously injured patient disobeyed his instructions and went out like he was perfectly healthy.

"Plague on you, hobbits and your stubbornness!"

A passing dwarf stared at him. Oin grunted at him and the poor dwarf minded his own business, getting away from a rather angered Oin.

Oin sighed. "What a mad hobbit. I will make him listen to my well –meant advice next time!"


	3. Maddening Uncertainty

Life can change in a blink of an eye. Or cease to exist. Thorin sat beside the one who saved him from family curse. Kili and Fili sat with him, too. But Thorin ordered them to get some sleep and asked Balin and Dwalin to take over for him. Both of them agreed. Dwalin was rather emphatic and it made Thorin wonder what was going on with his friend. But since Dwalin wouldn't bring up the talk himself, he wouldn't ask. It's not his way to pry on other people's business.

His nephews left Bilbo's chamber and also the worried King with the sleeping hobbit alone three hours ago. Oin reassured him that Bilbo would recover, however, he must stay in bed and cannot walk for at least one week. Bilbo had a mild concussion. Oin said that wound on his head was there before he entered Erebor and that it wasn't treated properly and he almost caught a nasty infection. Thorin was thankful that Oin saved the hobbit. The wounded arm however... it was his fault and he felt guilt every time he looked at the bandaged arm of Bilbo. He caused him pain.

Thorin was consumed with doubts and fear. How would Bilbo react the next time he saw him?

Was that line true or used out of desperation? Should he even ask that?

The mighty and powerful King under the Mountain had no clue what to do. To tell the truth, he didn't sort out his own feelings properly. About all of this. The look on his face when he said those three words for the second time. His look was filled with happiness.

No, Thorin wasn't going to behave like a fool. It wasn't probably meant like that. He was way too wishful.

Wait. Wishful?

On second thought, he, the King was hopeful and wishful. Now that Bilbo saved his life again, his debt towards him only got bigger. How can he ever repay the kind hobbit? He isn't into gold and jewels... Bilbo would accept them probably, but only because he would have insisted that he took them. Oh, what a mess.

Maybe he should offer him to stay in Erebor forever. If Bilbo agreed, it would certainly make it easier to find out what hobbit liked and give him a gift worthy of the savior of the King under the Mountain. Yes, that would be ideal.

Thorin gazed at the soundly sleeping Bilbo. It was so peaceful here. As much as Thorin wanted to stay, he had to return to his duties. Balin and Dwalin have a lot to do and he only added to their workload. Thorin stood up and covered Bilbo with the warm blanket.

He didn't want to leave yet. Even if he would attend to kingdom's matters, he doubted that he could concentrate. Thorin sighed heavily. This... all of this. The madness he hated. The same madness that possessed his grandfather. It was finally broken. The Dwarf King stroked the sleeping face of Bilbo for a long time. He only did it to calm down his swirling thoughts and it made his mind at ease.

xxxxxxxx

The first thing before he opened his hazy eyelids that he noticed was that he was warm and comfortable. His lips formed a smile before he knew it. Then he heard a loud thud and someone stood up.

"Bilbo!"

"He's smiling!"

"Mister Boggins!"

He knew those voices. And only one person called him Mister Boggins, no matter how many times he corrected the prince that it was Baggins.

Bilbo opened his eyes and saw Kili's happy face hovering above him. "It's Baggins, Kili." He said. Kili grinned. "Well, Mister Boggins. It's nice to see you awake. Right?" Fili, Ori and Bofur were standing around his bed.

Bilbo's smile grew wider. They were worried about him. But, he would be a whole lot happier if Thorin was here, too. Did he succeed? Bilbo hardly sat up on the bed. "Where is Thorin? I have to see him." Fili stepped in. "No can do, Bilbo. Oin forbids you any kind of harsh movement in at least one week. That includes walking. You have a concussion, so take it easy. Oin was fuming when you stood up recklessly and collapsed afterwards. He was quite scary, mumbling something about plague, hobbits and stubbornness all the time. Oh, and Uncle will come over as soon as he can. Bombur, Bifur, Dwalin, Nori, Balin and Dori were here, too a while ago."

The hobbit laughed at his mental image of Oin fuming around Erebor. It was humorous and amusing. But, one thing still was on his restless mind. "And Thorin...is he...?" He asked, looking at Kili, Fili, then Ori and Bofur. They nervously looked at each other and then, Kili put his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "Well... you should ask Uncle yourself."

Suddenly, the door flung open and revealed a flushed King under the Mountain, who stared at the hobbit. Bilbo felt a knot of uneasiness in his stomach. Ori excused himself, saying that he hasn't finished his work yet. Bofur said that he should go and finish his own work, too. Kili and Fili left without any kind of excuse. Before they left Bilbo and Thorin alone, Kili gave his Uncle a warm smile, followed by Fili, who gave him thumbs up.

Thorin almost chuckled. His nephews were like that. Troublemakers since they were little. The King under the Mountain sat down beside the hobbit, mustering up enough courage to say something that would ease the awkward situation at least a bit.

"Thorin..."

"Bilbo..."

They said at the same time. Bilbo giggled. "You first, Thorin."

Thorin took his right hand in his bigger ones. "I am so sorry. I cannot express my gratitude enough. I am indebted to you-" Bilbo cut him off in the middle of sentence. "No, you are not. I did it because I wanted to. You are an important person to many people, to your kingdom. I couldn't just sit back and watch how the madness continues on. "

Important to many people. Was he important to him, too? He wanted to ask this and if those three words were true or not. But he had doubts and he feared the answer. What if Bilbo didn't mean it how he understood it? So instead, he leaned closer and kissed him on the forehead. It was an old dwarf custom used for expressing gratitude. Bilbo was stunned.

He never expected that Thorin would do such a thing. What did it mean? That he felt the same way about him? He accepted his feelings and returned them? What did this kind gesture mean? Thorin gazed in his eyes. "This is a dwarf way of expressing your utmost gratitude towards another person."

Bilbo's hope sank to the bottom. Of course. What did he expect? Happily ever after? He was a nobody. A mere hobbit. How could a King under the Mountain accept his feelings? He swallowed up his feeling of self -pity. Bilbo was afraid to ask how the King felt about him. What if it shattered their friendship? Yes, Bilbo was selfish in his own way. Rather keep Thorin's friendship and secretly love him than break it and have Thorin hate him.

Something must have reflected on his face, because Thorin was worried. "Bilbo? Is everything alright? Should I call a healer?" He stood up and was about to leave. Bilbo stopped him, holding his hand in the last second. "No. Not needed. I am fine." He managed to smile despite his inner anxiety.

Thorin sat down again, looking at something behind Bilbo. Then he asked. "Would you stay in Erebor? I mean for a longer time. I would be really happy to have you here. So would my nephews and rest of Company. They are already putting up a Ballad of Bilbo Baggins, the one who ended the Madness of Durin."

Bilbo chuckled lightly. What a ballad it will be. But honestly. Stay here and endure his disappointment, and feign only friendship? The hobbit was lost at what to do. Should he accept it or not? If he refused, Thorin would be disappointed. Bilbo would do anything to put a smile on the face of King under the Mountain. Even if it meant that he would be condemned to misery.

He looked up at him. "I would certainly like to stay. I wouldn't mind staying here for a few years." Bilbo's words made the King under the Mountain infinitely happy. "I am relieved that you agreed. You will see that Erebor is very beautiful."

Bilbo continued. "But... under one condition. Well... make it two." Thorin raised his eyebrow. "And what might it be? Ask and I will make sure you have it."

"I want to help you. I may not look like it, but I know a thing or two about diplomacy. I may be useful to you. Also, I want to help out with the keeping of records. Ori told me while we were on the quest that once we would reclaim Erebor, he would have a lot of work to do. I want to help him at least a little. You know I love books and the library in Erebor must be gigantic and majestic."

Thorin was left speechless. Bilbo was such a good soul. He wanted to help him with the meetings with the grumpy Council. And on top of that, he wanted to help Ori in library, which was so big, it seemed it had no end.

"Alright. But I don't want to you to overwork yourself. Find time to relax and don't forget that my nephews will pester you every time they get a chance. Are you up to it?" Thorin asked in a playful tone. Bilbo let out a small giggle. "I am."

Thorin forced him to lay down. Bilbo protested a little, but the King under the Mountain cut him off. "No arguing with me. You have to rest up or else Oin will be very angry and he will give me the scolding of my life." Thorin said, the playful smile still spread wide on his face.

How Bilbo loved to see him smile. It made him look a lot younger. Bilbo closed his eyes and the mental image of the smiling King lingered in his mind. The real Thorin stroked his hands with his thumb and it made Bilbo feel rather tired. "Sleep well, Bilbo." Thorin whispered. Bilbo slightly nodded with his eyes closed, feeling that sleep would claim him again very soon.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"Bilbo questioned, his voice a bit shaky. The hobbit didn't see it, but Thorin gazed at him lovingly before he sat down and watched him.

Thorin didn't answer him right away, only extended his hand and held Bilbo's right hand. "I will stay. Now sleep."

Thorin's voice was like a lullaby to Bilbo's ears. "Goodnight, my King."

The King under the Mountain smiled. "Goodnight, Bilbo."

Bilbo fell asleep soon after, the image of Thorin smiling at him burned in his mind.

Thorin stayed with him for a while longer, looking at the rising and falling chest of the one who claimed his heart. He was so close to him and yet, so far.


	4. Melancholy of a foolish Took

When he woke up, he was alone in the chamber. He was feeling light -headed and a bit dizzy. This concussion was keeping him bedridden for far too long. He wanted to walk around Erebor and see it for himself with his own eyes. The beautiful last of a kind dwarven kingdom in Middle Earth.

And he wanted to see the King very soon. His only frequent visitors were Kili, Fili, Ori and Bofur. Of course, the whole Company came to visit him. But none of them visited every day. Kili and Fili informed him about the doings in Erebor, how their Uncle was meeting with Bard and Thranduil about treasure for rebuilding the Lake Town.

"And Bard also asked about you, Mister Boggins! He wanted to know what happened to you. " Kili said.

Bilbo suppressed the yawn that was coming, because he felt very tired more and more often. It must be that I am healing, he thought. He focused on Kili sitting next to him. "And what did Thorin say?"

Fili chuckled. "Uncle told him that it's none of his business. That you are a valuable member of Company, soon to be a Royal Adviser."

Bilbo's mouth was wide open. He didn't think that Thorin would say something like that to someone who slew Smaug. Kili was giddy. "And he even shook hands with Thranduil! Uncle is a changed man... er...dwarf. "

"And that's all of because of your efforts, Bilbo!" Bofur exclaimed. Ori gave Bilbo the books he requested. The hobbit was bored and books were the only distractions he had. Thank goodness they had books in common language, too.

"Thank you, Ori." Bilbo said while he opened up a book randomly and read. He really enjoyed these books. Right now, he was reading a book containing the history of Thorin's... and Fili's and Kili's line. Balin told him that time about the battle before Moria, but reading about it, the heroic acts of Thorin and other dwarves were putting his imagination to work.

And then, the face of mad Thorin flashed before his eyes. The book fell on the ground.

...

It's been resolved. He is back to normal, Bilbo. He won't try to kill you, he told himself. Besides the point that Thorin acts like he didn't confess his feelings, everything is fine.

Bofur picked up the book and was beginning to worry about his friend who went pale all of sudden. "Bilbo? Are you feeling well? Should I call over a healer?" Bilbo shook his hand, feeling a pang of guilt that he made Bofur and others worried. "No, I am fine. I... need to be alone. I am sorry... It's nothing. It's just..."

Ori understood Bilbo's current condition. Heartbroken and must pretend that he is happy. He and Dwalin didn't face the same problem, but they had to hide their relationship for some years now. It was tiresome to pretend he didn't love Dwalin in front of Company. Most of all, his overly protective brothers. Ori gestured to princes and Bofur that they should leave. Fili and Kili left, however they glanced back at the hobbit who was so much more happier before they one day entered his hobbit hole.

Bofur exited the room, thinking about anything that could cheer up the hobbit. Well, he wasn't a toy maker for nothing! Bilbo wasn't a child though... Maybe he should consult someone about Bilbo's sadness and how to fix it. The best choice would be Thorin himself pouring his feelings out before the hobbit. That Ballad was something... But that was very unlikely to happen. Because Thorin had a lot of work to do and Bofur wasn't sure if the King felt the same way about the hobbit. His friend, Bilbo was like a family to him now. Seeing him like this saddened him. Bilbo deserved to be happy. He broke the curse and he himself was cursed. With a broken heart.

Ori stayed behind. He didn't know if it was the best idea, but Bilbo should know that he is going through something similar and that Ori is cheering for him and Thorin. They should be together.

"Bilbo... may I tell you something very personal?" At the word personal, Bilbo looked up at him. Ori sat down again. "I have someone I love, Bilbo."

The hobbit was a bit shocked, but let Ori continue. "My love... I have to hide it. That person loves me back, but we have a little problem. Our families wouldn't agree that we should be together. Mostly my brothers. And so... me and my love have feigned friendship in front of the whole world. It's hurting my heart to not be able to be with my love all the time. I have my own job, so does my love. We don't see each other for days and if we do, I have to meet with my love at night, when everyone is asleep. The pretending is agonizing, Bilbo. My love wants to court me officially and for that, we would need permission from my brothers. I fear that we have to run away one day. It can't go on like you see, I completely understand how you feel, Bilbo. You love the King. I know you do. Don't try to deny it. I saw it with my own eyes."

Bilbo was still shocked that Ori confessed something like this to him. It meant that Ori trusted him. He held his hands. "I won't deny anything. He had so many chances to say what I want to hear from the bottom of my heart and yet... It's very unlikely, Ori. I have to live with that. He feels only friendship towards me. I won't ruin even that friendship. However agonizing it will be... I have to stay by his side, knowing that he will never feel the same way for me. I guess it's my punishment for loving a King. Me, a mere hobbit who thought that a King under the Mountain would love an ordinary person." Bilbo said the last words with the hint of self -pity obvious in his voice.

"Enough of my melancholy. Back to you, Ori. Why shouldn't Dori and Nori allow you and your love to be together? Is your love someone not trustworthy? Or someone with a bad reputation? Or is your love considered someone of lower status? I don't know, hobbit standards differ of the dwarven standards as I have heard. Why can't you be together?" Bilbo questioned the dwarf.

Ori sighed and his eyes were glassy. He must have held back tears. "Nothing like that, Bilbo. You really have no idea who is my love?"

Bilbo shook his head. He really had no idea who could it be.

Ori looked at him more closely. "That person was always near me, never letting harm come to me. My love was on the quest with us. I joined the quest because of my love. Nori and Dori were against it, of course. My love held my ground, saying that once the quest is over, we would need someone who would write down what happened. And so, I came along. You still don't get any ideas of the identity of my love?"

Bilbo once again shook his head. Ori's love was on the quest? Okay, should he ask about every member?

"It wasn't anyone of the royal family?" Bilbo asked. Ori shook his head.

Hobbit thought about it. Hmm... someone younger. Ori was quite young dwarf, so Balin was out of question. Gloin, Bombur and Oin were married... Bifur was... well... Bifur. Nori and Dori were out of question, of course...

"Bofur?" Bilbo asked, not believing it. Ori giggled. "No. He is my friend, like you and others from Company."

Bilbo's eyes widened in realization. It cannot be... Ori is such a sweet soul... him and...

"DWALIN?!" Bilbo screamed out. Ori panicked a bit and put his hand on Bilbo's mouth to make him stop from speaking. Ori was red with humiliation. When Ori was sure that Bilbo wouldn't scream anymore, he put down his hand, still red as a tomato. "Yes, that's right. Even your reaction showed that it is unbelievable. Am I not right, Bilbo?"

Hobbit nodded, still not believing. Sweet Ori and Dwalin... By Mahal... everything is possible. He fell for the King. Who was he to judge Ori and Dwalin? Well, if Dwalin really loved Ori, then he, Bilbo had no problem with their relationship. Ori deserved to be happy. At least someone dear to him should be happy, if he is deprived of such happiness.

Bilbo smiled at him and hugged Ori. "You have my full support, Ori. I hope it works out for you. When you both love each other, you have nothing to lose. Talk with your brothers about it. If they really love you, they should let you be happy with him."

Bilbo let go of him. Ori had a small smile on his face. "You think that we should do it?"

Bilbo nodded. "Of course. In the worst scenario, you two have to run away. Let's hope it's not the case and your brothers give you permission."

Ori was smiling. "I knew I would find an ally in you, Bilbo. You are first person I have told this. Because I know how you feel."

Bilbo didn't want to discuss him and Thorin. It was only making him more sad, his resolve to stay here making him weary. "I do not want to talk about this, Ori. You and I are in different positions. He loves you back. While..." Bilbo didn't finish his sentence, for he didn't want to say it, the sound of it would make it more difficult for his heart.

"Oh, Bilbo..."

Hobbit forced a smile. "Ori, you should go. Don't worry about me. I will be fine. You should do what we discussed earlier. Not right now, tell him about your plans and how you wish to talk with your brothers. Nori is more reasonable, so you should try to get him on your side, I guess. And Dori will then have to comply. If I had a younger sibling, I wouldn't stay in the way of his/her happiness. I feel that Dori is the same."

Ori was still looking at him, worried. "Thank you for your kind words of encouragement and advice, Bilbo. If only I could help you somehow..."

Help me? Bilbo thought. Nobody can help him. He cannot force someone to love him. "Thank you. But I am beyond help. I am one fool of a Took after all. My Took side brought me on the quest and my Took side made me this way. "

Their conversation ended with a loud yawn escaping from Bilbo. Ori took that as a sign to leave. "I will leave you now. You still are very tired. Oin said yesterday that the sleeping is only serving you well. He also said that in two days, he could let you come and visit the library. Isn't that great? It's really big. Not many dwarves visit it. I am quite lonely there, but I heard that you offered to help me. Is that true?"

"It's true. I always wanted to visit a large library with tons of books. And I will help you out. In Shire, I was a librarian for three months. The poor man was down with flu and I offered to help. We have some valuable books as well and I had the honor of rewriting them, because the letters were fading."

Ori slowly stood up and touched the door. He turned back. "Oh, and one more thing. I wrote down the Ballad of Bilbo Baggins and Durin's curse. Many dwarves that came back to Erebor are interested in it. The premiere will be sung by Bard (who is an exceptional singer among Men) in four days. Balin is organizing all the things. We, The Company will hold a feast only for us. You are the guest of honor, so you must attend. "

Bilbo was shocked at the sudden news. A feast. He is the guest of honor? And that Ballad was a bit over. "And what did you write in the Ballad? What you saw?" Ori bit his lip, nervous. It was coming. He only wanted to help him and King to get finally closer.

"And also what you heard?" Bilbo questioned. Ori had no other choice but to admit the truth. "Yes. I wrote down what I saw and heard. Your confession is a part of it."

Bilbo went pale again. He didn't want to think about Thorin and the face he would make when he heard the Ballad. What if he misheard him somehow? Or wanted to stay friends? What if Thorin didn't want to be reminded of his madness and his confession?

Bilbo buried his face under a blanket. "Where is the original of the Ballad?" He waited for an answer, but it didn't come for a while. He put the blanked away and looked at Ori. "Ori. Where is that Ballad?"

Ori looked like he was scolded. "I am so sorry, Bilbo! Everyone insisted that I added it in! I just wanted to help you!"

The hobbit saw the poor dwarf before him. He was far too kind. But no kindness would make the King look at him with love. "It's okay, Ori. You needn't be sorry. I know you wanted to help. Now I need to know... where is it? In the library?"

Ori shook his head, this time more nervously. "No... it's long gone. I sent Dwalin to deliver it to Bard. He left with the scroll this morning."

That's the end. Its over. Thorin will hate him. He can't show up on that feast. "Did you add the Ballad to the archives in library? When I am released from Oin's care, I would like to read it. "

"Of course I have made copies. I am afraid that all copies are borrowed out."

Bilbo almost sat up, but his bandaged arm stopped him. It still hurt, even thought Oin used his best salves and other stuff. "Who borrowed them? When?"

"Um... Fili borrowed one, then Bofur... Nori... Gimli, Gloin's son and Lady Dis. They all borrowed them this morning."

Bilbo was filled with worries. Fili lent one. What if Thorin read it?

Ori must have read his mind. "Do not worry. Thorin is busy all the day, so he won't get a chance to sneak in Fili's chamber and read it. However, Kili will probably read it... and so will Bifur, Bombur, Dori, Gloin and Oin. Dwalin read it with me the first time I wrote it... and Balin approved of the content as well. The only one who hasn't read it so far is Thorin. "

Bilbo sank in his bed, sulking.

Ori tried to cheer him up. "Um... Lady Dis read in in the library and then she complimented me on my writing skills and praised your bravery and well... your bold and courageous confession. She will visit you tomorrow in the morning. "

Bilbo blinked. "Lady Dis? Who is she?"

Ori chuckled. "Bilbo? You don't know? She is Kili's and Fili's mother and -"

Bilbo cut him off, his eyes widening. "Thorin's sister."

Ori saw that Bilbo was feeling more and more nervous. Why did this role fall on him? He wanted to help get his friend Bilbo and King together, but the hobbit was stressed out. Things were progressing, but slowly. So he and Company wanted to speed up things a bit. That feast and Ballad was Balin's idea. It is kinda ironic that he and Dwalin, two secret lovers got to make sure that Bilbo and Thorin feel the same towards each other.

Ori had a small talk about Dwalin before he left this morning concerning Thorin. He should tell him about them (hence Dwalin is King's best friend) and he will tell Bilbo. They should know that they are not alone and friends support them.

The dwarf got back to reality and saw the shaking hobbit. He shook with fear. Ori felt alarmed. That wasn't what he expected. He ran to Bilbo and soothed him. "It's okay, Bilbo. Everything is going to be fine. Lady Dis will support you as well, of that I am sure. Everyone is going to be happy. You and Thorin, me and Dwalin. It's all about a matter of time. Believe in yourself, Bilbo. It's not like you to give up. You said it back there, facing The King. Don't you remember? Now is not the time to give up."

Bilbo looked up at him. "Is it really gonna be alright?"

Ori smiled at him. "Yes, it will be." He reassured him.

Bilbo managed to smile. "Thank you, Ori. Nothing is lost yet. I cannot give up."

Ori felt like he did what he could to the best of his abilities. Now it's up to Bilbo. Like he and Dwalin need to get things rolling, too. He opened the door.

"I will be back tomorrow. Sleep well, Bilbo."

"I will. Bye, Ori. And don't forget about what we discussed!"

Ori smiled at him and exited the room.

Bilbo laid down on the bed, minding his arm. A sheepish grin formed on his lips.

"I am really such a fool of a Took."


	5. Melancholy of a foolish King under the Mountain

That day Thorin didn't know where to go as next. Meetings with Council were tiresome. It seemed to him like they sat there for hours and didn't decide on anything. The King was tired from never ending meetings with Council, Bard and the new Master of Lake Town and Thranduil's emissaries. He made peace with the Elven King. Because Bilbo wished to avoid war and end the dispute between him and Thranduil.

Bilbo was constantly on his mind and that fact alone was stressing Thorin out. He was very fortunate that he and the hobbit had at least stayed friends. He wanted more, but his excessive fear of rejection made him stop whenever he was close to telling him. If Bilbo stays in Erebor for some years, he is gonna get bald like Dwalin or he is going to have white hair like Balin.

No one can withstand having their love interest so close and yet cannot do anything, trying to pretend that the looks and touches he shares with Bilbo are only expressing his friendship. Sooner or later, someone is going to notice it. And then… Mahal save him.

Thorin shook his head. Now is not the time for this. Self –pity can wait when he reaches his chamber late at night. He glared for the last time at some elder dwarves – The Council before he stormed off, ignoring them and Balin was hot on his tail. He is the King almost a month and they already think they can command him like they commanded his father and grandfather? No, he will put a stop to them. No Council is needed. Balin is more than enough and Bilbo will soon take his post as the Royal Adviser. Tomorrow… he will dissolve Council.

For now, he should check the state of armory and check on Dwalin, who should be back already. Dwalin left early this morning on some urgent business he didn't want to talk about.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In Bilbo's chamber…

His friend did tell him some very surprising news about him and Dwalin. But really, he was rooting for them. Exposing their hidden relationship in front of Ori's overly protective brothers will be hard. Bilbo hoped that Balin would be more tolerant.

He worried for his friend so much that he absolutely forgot about Lady Dis coming to visit him. Bilbo was reading a book and he was too much absorbed with reading and thinking about Ori's situation that he missed the first gentle knock on his door. A second later another one landed on the other side, but this time more powerful. Bilbo finally registered someone's presence on the other side of the door.

Bilbo put the book on the table, straightened his clothes and went to the door to answer it. He stared at someone who looked very much like Thorin, but something was very, very different. Maybe the brooding look was missing? Or something like that.

His visitor entered his room, walked past him and stood in the middle of his chamber. Bilbo closed the door and felt stupid. Just who is this person? It must be Thorin's close relative. The resemblance is very notable. His visitor walked past him and again and stood before him, with arms crossed. "So, this is the hobbit."

Bilbo heard this same sentence in exactly the same tone some time ago. It was the first thing Thorin said to him and then offended him by calling him a grocer. Good old times… But wait a minute…

"If this is your kind of joke so early in the morning, then please stop it. I am in no mood for any grocer jokes." His visitor blinked a few times and then started laughing. Bilbo looked on. What is so funny?

"He really called you a grocer the very first time you met? And I thought my boys were exaggerating. I am sorry for my brother's poor manners. I am Lady Dis."

Bilbo realized that he mistook Lady Dis for her brother. He bowed his head. She was royalty and a lady. "I am so sorry for mistaking you for Thorin. You two look alike." She giggled. " No need to bow. We dwarves aren't fixated on formalities and such. And don't worry, people often mistake us the first time. Now, my boys told me a lot about you. "

Hobbit held back the urge to snort. Fili and Kili sure talked a lot. He still wasn't sure if that was s good trait or a bad one. No matter! "Please, sit down, Lady Dis." Bilbo offered to her. She complied and looked at him curiously. " You don't need to call me Lady Dis. Simply Dis will do. And what should I call you?" She asked politely. What a nice change, once in a while, Bilbo thought. " Call me Bilbo." She nodded, slight smile formed on her face. Bilbo imagined that it's Thorin smiling at him. He shook his head slightly and gave her a very restless smile as he sat down on his bed. Inadvertently be started messing around with the Ring in his pocket. However, Dis saw that he nervous. "Calm down. I am here because I heard something from Ori that interested me and I came to investigate the matter on my own."

Startled at first, he stared at her. Dis smiled reassuringly at the startled hobbit. " Don't worry. I swear that anything I hear from you will stay between us. You have my word."

Bilbo nervously looked around. Even walls had ears in this kingdom. It was as if Dis was reading his thoughts. " Nobody is listening in our conversation. My boys are helping in the library and Thorin is busy as well."

That calmed him down. For a bit. But still… He played with the Ring and suddenly a strange feeling enveloped him. Like someone else was spying on his thoughts and emotions. He immediately put the Ring on the table. Since the Battle of the Five Armies, he didn't use it and it should stay so. For some time, he had a bad feeling about it.

Lady Dis noticed the Ring and she was about to touch it when… Bilbo snatched it before her. "Don't touch it. It's…" Dangerous? He wanted to say that word, but it didn't leave his mouth. Dis patted him. " I see. So my brother finally got back to his senses. So it's true. Congratulations to both of you." Bilbo stared at her for a minute. Then it clicked to him. "Oh, no. No. No, no, no. You have it all wrong. This isn't a proposal ring or anything. It's… a magic ring I found during our journey. It's not a … part of… propose." Why did I say it so disheartened? Now she will get ideas… Bilbo thought.

But isn't it so? Didn't I desire it after all we went through? Who wouldn't fall in love?

Dis looked at him, almost calculating and it so reminded Bilbo of Thorin. "You mean that yet he hadn't done it. Don't worry about it too much... My brother is dense and hopeless in this ... area, but a lot of people are... helping you out, myself included. I root for you and my brother. The small celebration should get you two… more loose and closer to each other. Oh, before I forget… I have something for you. " She handed him over a golden chain. " Put that ring on it. That way you won't lose it. " Bilbo did as he was told and then he put the chain with the Ring around his neck. "Is this… from you?"

"Well… yes. Long time ago my brother made it for me when I… got married and I almost lost my wedding ring and my husband wasn't at home that time and I had more urgent things to do. So, Thorin made this chain for me and I wore it till… today. I don't need it anymore. Take it as a good luck charm."

Bilbo held the Ring and the chain. This chain was made by Thorin. His fingers crafted it. He looked up at Dis. "I appreciate the though, but I can't take it. "

"Why not? I told you that I don't need it. I wore it out of habit and I don't need it. My boys must have told you that my husband has died years ago and that I don't wear my wedding ring anymore. Therefore, I don't need that. And hopefully, you will wear your own wedding ring on your finger soon enough. So cheer up and take that chain, okay?"

Bilbo sighed. They were siblings, no doubt about that. The same stubbornness was a family trait as it seemed. "Fine. I will keep it. Thank you, but… I don't think that anything more than friendship will be between me and Thorin. I… have feelings for him. I am not sure if he feels the same and I don't want to ruin our friendship. At least I want to keep it. It must sound selfish from me, but that's the way things are. I… cannot change it."

"That's where you are wrong, Bilbo. My brother… he never married. Do you know why?" Bilbo shook his head. " He never married anyone because he was waiting for someone. Someone like you."

"Yeah right. Something like: I will fall in love with someone who saves my life, loves me despite my mood swings and brooding?" Bilbo said mockingly.

Dis stayed serious. "Bilbo, this is no laughing matter. I have faith in you and him. It's about time you and he talked about it. And what better opportunity than the feast? Listen. I know my brother and ever since he became the King, he had this look in his eyes that I know too well. He is in love with you."

Bilbo knew that she meant good… but… giving him false hope?

"A false hope will only make it harder for me. It is hard enough. I know you mean well, but please stop it. I don't… I can't… I mean…" He didn't know what to say. All the words abandoned him.

Dis all of sudden hugged him. "Have faith in yourself. All will work out and soon you will be the Consort under the Mountain. All of your friends are rooting for you. I hear that on the journey, you proved your bravery and loyalty. You exceed the heroic exploits of ancient. My brother values loyalty and bravery very much. And he surely values your heart even more. And maybe he is facing the same fears you face now. "

Bilbo needed this. She knew exactly how he felt. Dis let go of him. "I came to cheer you up. Mahal knows that my brother is quite dense in the heart affairs, but even he must admit his feelings for you. My boys were so right about you. You are meant for each other." Bilbo blushed at the last sentence.

She smiled at him and stood up. "I must go now. Gotta check up on Kili and Fili and make sure they don't put the library on fire. " She opened the door and gave him one last smile. "Thank you for being here for my brother. He was alone far too long."

She left the hobbit alone with his heart set ablaze by renewed hope.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the armory ….

Thorin found Dwalin inside as he hoped he would. His long time friend was turned with his back as he entered armory. Thorin slightly patted him and Dwalin almost jumped out of his skin. He turned to face Thorin with a big frown. "O- It's you, Thorin. What are you doing here?"

"For instance, I am the King so I should check up once in a while on the state of armory. And second: What was that about earlier this morning? You would tell me if something wrong was happening, wouldn't you?"

Dwalin's hands started to sweat. He avoided Thorin's gaze. "It's nothing serious. Really. Just a message Bilbo wanted to send to Bard." Thorin gave him a suspicious look. "A message? About what?"

"I don't know. I didn't read it. I just delivered it and came straight back. But listen. I know how you feel."

Thorin blinked. What is Dwalin talking about?

His friend looked around cautiously before he spoke in a very low voice." I love someone and we can't be in a publicly known relationship. It's a long story and I want you to listen. I have been in a relationship with that person for years now. Nobody knows about us yet. Only a few trustworthy people. And I think you deserve to know, since you are my best friend."

Dwalin's sudden confession almost took away Thorin's breath. "Why tell me now if you have been secret lovers for years? And what do you mean that you know how I feel?"

His friend came closer to him. "Because you need to act or Bilbo will be very unhappy. I am sure you don't want that." Thorin sighed. "Is it so much visible? I try my best not to show how uncertain I am. Just when I want to go all out and confess finally, the words…. disappear and I can't say anything at all. Each day I tell myself that I will tell him, but I can't."

Dwalin patted him. "That's why I am about to tell you how it hurts to hide in front of the world that me and my love don't feel anything more than friendship. My love was on the quest with us. I stood by his side all the time, protecting him to the best of my abilities. His brothers were against him coming with us, but I stood at his side and so even you agreed that we'll need someone to chronicle our quest for the coming generations."

Thorin couldn't believe it. Dwalin and…

"Ori? What a… surprise." Dwalin smiled. "He is the best thing that could happen in my life. I am so much thankful that we met. I love him so much I can't describe our love. But, there's a good reason we have to meet in secret."

"Dori and Nori." Dwalin nodded. "Yes. The main problem. I want to have a serious talk with them about me and Ori. It's time we stopped hiding and make it official. Ori said that he doesn't care if his brothers loathe him after that. He said that no matter what, he will stay with me. But I know that he needs the approval from them. He loves them very much and it would be hard for him if he parted ways with them. But that's a risk he is willing to take for the sake of being with me. So, did you get my point, Thorin?"

Thorin was thinking very long until he answered. "You won't know what will happen if you hide all the time and do nothing. If something is meant to happen it will. Something like that?"

"Exactly. So you get a mission. Tell Bilbo how you feel about him. You won't know his answer if you do nothing. But I can say that he won't reject you."

Thorin looked at him with hope. "Why are you so certain?"

Dwalin laughed. "I have eyes, Thorin. And I see the mutual attraction. Trust me, he won't reject you. He has the same look when he gazes at you like Ori when he is looking at me when we meet. "

Dwalin patted him one more time. "Take my advice, Thorin. Do it during the feast when both of you are more open with each other. That's the whole point of the feast. To get you two together."

Thorin didn't know if he should be grateful or not. His friends sure want him to be happy, but going this far to arrange a chance to confess. What the hell is he so unhappy about? It's his last chance. The King smiled at his best friend. "Thank you for telling me about yourself and Ori. I hope all will go well for you two. And also thank you for encouraging me. I have been acting as a fool lately. I need to fix all of this."

"You will see that everything will work out in the end. Just believe in yourself. I will believe in myself and Ori, too. For our future and hopefully, we will get Dori's and Nori's approval. Oh, I almost forgot. It's time. I have a meeting with Ori in the library about our… plan. See you later, Thorin."

Dwalin left the King under the Mountain alone in the armory. Thorin leaned against the door frame. On his face slowly settled a warm smile. "I have been such a fool. "


	6. Calm before the storm

Tension and nervousness could be cut by a knife. The atmosphere was heavy and everybody was on edge. Dwalin and Ori prepared for their coming out and it seemed that only two other people were even more anxious. Those people were of course Bilbo and Thorin. Each of them worried and worried for the outcome.

So when the day of the celebration finally came, everyone was relieved that the day has come, except them. Kili and Fili have gotten a mission from their ma to bring Bilbo to the Big Banquet Hall in one piece and in good mental state.

In the meantime, Balin had to make sure that Thorin didn't get out of it in the last minute. He was a fiercel warrior and a proud King, but confessing to a hobbit was way out of his league. Or so he thought until Dwalin encouraged him to tell Bilbo about his feelings.

"Laddie." Balin addressed him. Thorin looked up at him. "I am sorry, did you say something?"

Balin leaned against the door and looked at the King under the Mountain. "It's time." Thorin slowly rose and gave his friend a look. "Then let's go." He said in a decisive, firm voice. Balin has never seen such a determination on his face, not even when they departed for the quest. Oh yes, love is complicated and it makes people act like fools. Or in Thorin's case, do the right thing and hopefully all will end well and they will all live happily ever after. If only he was right…

If only they knew that their lived happily ever after was going to be a path blocked by thorns…

In Bilbo's chamber…

Fili and Kili have spent at least half an hour of persuasion that the hobbit goes with them to the Big Banquet Hall. "I changed my mind. It's a bad idea. I can't go there. " Bilbo said, avoiding their gazes. Hobbit sat on his bed, staring at his hands. Fili and Kili exchanged looks and silently communicated as they always do. They both nodded at the same time.

"Mister Boggins." Kili addressed him. Bilbo ignored him. Fili sat down next to him. "Bilbo. We are here for you. Only a fool would reject you and our Uncle isn't a fool. So put a charming smile on your face and let's go and meet up with others already. Bard didn't learn that song for nothing. And I want to see the look on Uncle's face when Bard sings the Ballad. It's gonna be epic."

Bilbo chuckled a little. They always knew how to cheer him up. "I don't know if it's the best idea. But it's about time I stopped hiding. He accepts my feelings or rejects them. Either way, at least I will know how he feels. Your mother and… a close friend gave me hope over the past days and I will use this hope. Courage alone won't be enough for me to tell Thorin my feelings."

Kili sat down opposite of Fili. "Don't worry, Mister Boggins. A few rounds of ale will do the trick. In Uncle's case a few more rounds… and then you'll smooch each other all around the place. Ugh, Fii… I will get sick at the mere sight of the mawkish atmosphere."

Bilbo hit him hard in the elbow. "Ow! I see you are in a fighting spirit again, Mister Boggins. But spare your energy for Uncle, okay? You will need it for tonight."

Now the hobbit reddened. He sure got the ambiguous meaning of Kili's words. Unfortunately the two brothers saw it. "Aaaaw… please, reserve that kind of face for Uncle. He will like it, I am sure of it." Fili said mockingly. Bilbo had enough of them. He stood up and gave the two pesky dwarves a nasty look. "Anything is better than listening to you two. I am going. You got what you wanted."

They didn't mind that Bilbo needed a push. They just wanted that Bilbo and Uncle are happy. They belonged together.

"What are we waiting for? The feast is about to begin."

Bilbo left his chamber as first, then Kili followed by Fili. Bilbo closed the door and they went off to the fateful meeting.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

However, they didn't get far. A large commotion was up ahead in front of them. Dwarves, Men and Elves were all standing in in a huge circle. "What in Mahal's name is going on?" Fili asked. Kili shook his head. "Let's check out the situation. Something must be going on."

They pressed through the crowd till they reached the beginning and once they saw what the crowd had been looking at, all three of them were stunned. A deeply wounded dwarf has been lying on his side, breathing shallowly. Bilbo snapped out of his shock and approached the mortally wounded dwarf. He knelt down and held him. The dwarf reached out his hand. Bilbo took it without hesitation. The dwarf's eyes found him. "We …were…under at..tack… only… sur…vivor… many… orcs… Azog…" His eyelids slowly closed and he died. Bilbo felt horribly. No, no, no! Not now!

He stood up and faced Kili, Fili and the crowd. "Kili, Fili. We must go and tell Thorin about it. And Bard, too. Someone from Elves should tell Thranduil about it, too."

An elven woman stepped out from the crowd. "I will go. We camp nearby the kingdom." She left in a hurry. Bilbo didn't like the situation. Just when he was about to freaking confess… a possible war must occur. Great.

Bilbo ran all the way through Erebor, with Fili and Kili hot on his tail.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bilbo finally arrived and opened the main door into the Hall. Many fixated their eyes at him, among others Thorin. Hall was full and there was a lot of people. Dwarves, Men even a few Elves. Everyone stared at the breathless hobbit and two dwarves who came after him, just as breathless.

Balin immediately sensed that something was wrong and went to meet them. Bilbo leaned against the table and panted heavily. "What's wrong, lad?"

The hobbit regained his composure and breath and gazed in the eyes of the old dwarf. The whole Hall went silent before Bilbo spoke in a low voice. " In the upper level ... one dwarf returned from patrol ... he was half-dead. Orcs attacked them ... He also mentioned Azog. I believe we are under attack."

The statement made everyone pale. Just when things were beginning to settle down. But of course, Azog wouldn't simply give up. He wants the line of Durin dead. And Erebor's treasure.

Thorin maintained control and balance before a panic broke out in the Hall. He stood up and went over to Bilbo, Fili, Kili and Balin. The rest of the Company followed him. Thorin stopped before Bilbo and gazed in his eyes. There, he saw fear and disappointment. What if Bilbo was going to confess today, too? But, now they had more pressing matters to attend to."Dwalin. Go to armory and gather our army. Balin, send a message and ask for reinforcements from the Iron Hills. We are out of time."

Bard stepped in. "You can't possibly defeat them alone! We want to help you. I will go now and return with my people as soon as I can. These bastards need to be stopped."

Thorin was thankful. Any help is welcomed."Thank you. They are only strong in numbers. Once I kill Azog, it's all over."

Then a blonde elf approached them. "Elves will help, too. This is a matter of Middle Earth's future for all of free nations. "

Bilbo looked at the elf. He looked familiar… "A elven woman already went to your camping ground to tell Thranduil about it. I told her to go and inform him."

Thorin gave him a smile. Bilbo tried to shake off this warm feeling that settled inside him. "In any case, we have to act fast. The poor dwarf died before he could tell me more… We don't know how many orcs are on the way."

Thorin put his hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "It doesn't matter how many. We will crush them. I will kill Azog and end this once and for all."

"You won't be facing him alone, Thorin. He's too dangerous!" Bilbo blurted out. His grip tightened. "Yes, I WILL face him alone. You are not to leave Erebor. Soon an all out war breaks out. I can't let come with us. You don't know what it feels like to be caught up in something so horrible. Many people will die. Could you handle to see all that slaughter and blood? No, I am NOT going to involve you in this. "

Bilbo felt hopeless. He wanted to stay at Thorin's side. " But I can't let you go out there and face that bastard alone! What if he… kills you?! I don't want that to happen!"

Thorin sighed. "And what if I can't protect you out there? What if you… die?! Why can't you understand that?!"

They would have argued some more, but Balin stepped in. "Thorin. Bilbo. Now is not the time to argue. I agree with Thorin. You should stay inside Erebor… I think that you should go back to your room. Bilbo, please, listen to reason. Thorin's a King. He can't abandon his kingdom. But he wants you to stay here and wait until it's all over. Can you do that for the rest of Company at least?"

Bilbo scanned the faces around him. Ori, Dori, Nori, Gloin, Oin, Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili,Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, Bard and that elf. They were all serious. They want him to stay and hide? After all he went through?

"Fine. I will go back to my room and hide."

Bilbo turned around and saw a familiar large stature. "GANDALF!"

The wizard approached him and others. "I have returned just in time, it seems. This war will be a decisive battle. I will fight along with you."

Thorin was relieved. No matter how the wizard got on his nerves sometimes during the quest, he was still here when he was needed. Thorin nodded and secretly found Bilbo's other hand and squeezed it. Bilbo gave him an odd, quick look, hoping nobody saw it. The King did it to reassure the hobbit. But also to make calm down his own thoughts. As much as he wanted to stay with Bilbo, he knew he was needed on the battle ground, along with his family, friends and subjects. Bilbo will be safe in Erebor. No orc will ever again defile his kingdom or kill someone dear to him.

"Bilbo, please go to your chamber. And don't leave it. Promise me you will stay in your room." Thorin stared at him seriously as if his life depended on Bilbo's answer. "I… will stay." Bilbo said quietly.

Ori was next to him and he shook with fear. He wasn't exactly a warrior, just like Bilbo, but Dwalin was always nearby. Dwalin and Ori looked at each other for a moment. Ori's brothers saw it and glared at them a little suspiciously.

If only Thorin would let me come…. Bilbo thought. How come Ori can go and he can't? Well, he said he'd stay. So he stays. Even if he wants to go and support Thorin. How he wanted to tell him how he loved him… What if he dies on the battle ground? He will never know that Bilbo loved him. But telling him now wasn't the best idea. That would only pressure him.

Bilbo turned to leave, when Kili and Fili joined him. "We are coming with you, Bilbo."

The hobbit suspected as much. He didn't answer or acknowledge them. He opened the large main door and glanced at Thorin, who was plunged in a fast debate with Bard, the elf, Gandalf, Dwalin and Balin.

He picked up his pace and almost walked- ran back to his chamber. Kili and Fili barely kept up with him. "Bilbo, why didn't you tell Uncle that you love him? What if-" Fili was cut off in the middle of the sentence. Bilbo stopped and turned around. Tears were streaming down his face. He started sobbing and collapsed on the ground. Fili and Kili immediately knelt down and embraced the hobbit. "Don't cry, Mister Boggins. Uncle is a strong warrior. And he has many allies, thanks to you. " Kili said.

Bilbo sobbed a few times and hid his face behind his hands. He was ashamed that he's crying. He was worried for Thorin, for his friends. He stays inside where it's "safe" while Thorin and others risk their lives. Not knowing what will be happening in a few hours made him overly sensitive to death. That poor dwarf guard somehow made it back to warn the kingdom. And what will be he doing? Hiding like a rat.

"Bilbo. Now it's not the time for-"

"I KNOW, OKAY?!"

Fili gave him a hurt look and Kili probably too. Bilbo felt guilty for taking out his frustration and uncertainty on them. "I am sorry. It's just… I am useless. I cannot fight, I am suitable only for hiding and not worrying all of you over my helplessness. I am sorry for making myself a burden. For you and especially for Thorin. I am not even worthy to confess…"

Kili did something unthinkable. He slapped Bilbo across the face. Bilbo touched his red, stinging cheek. His brother was just as surprised at his action as was the hobbit. " Oh come on, Mister Boggins! Once this mess is over, you will freaking confess and Uncle will gladly return your feelings and you two will be together and we will pester you gladly on. And you are not a burden! "

Bilbo was a heap of misfortune, trying to wipe away his tears. The fight didn't even begin and he's crying. What would his father say if he saw him giving up now? Or his mother?

In his head a plan was born. He will stay there for a while and when no one sees him, he leaves for the battle ground. With that thought, he rose up and ignored Fili's and Kili's worried glances. "Our chambers are close by. I guess you want to to take your weapons and head back as soon as possible. Don't worry. I will stay in my room."

Both dwarves sighed from relief. They maybe thought that Bilbo would put a fight or something. Bilbo didn't want to lie to them, but what other option did he have left? And he didn't lie all the way. He will stay in his room… for a while.

The three reached the Royal Chambers. Bilbo stood before his room. "Here I am… I can only pray for everyone's safe return. Take care of each other out there. Protect each other." Bilbo said in a low tone.

Kili was overly serious. "I will protect Fili with my life."

Fili smiled at him. "Since when are you the elder brother? I am supposed to protect you with my life, Kili."

Both shared a long look and Bilbo knew they swore in that moment to protect each other out there. What a bond they share. If only Thorin wouldn't demand that stupid promise!

…

He will have to break that one promise. He cannot sit here and wait.

Bilbo went inside his chamber and fell on his bed. Now he must wait and then… he goes after Thorin.

He heard how Kili and Fili entered their rooms not so far from his own room. When they leave, he can go outside and find Thorin.

Why was this happening?

He didn't know.

But one thing was certain.

He will see to that Thorin comes home alive.


	7. Evil Bilbo

Thorin told him to stay inside Erebor. The Company insisted on it, too.

So, here he was. Inside the dwarven kingdom alone, while Thorin and Company left. They went to the front lines, leaving the worried Bilbo behind. How cruel of them. Have they already forgotten that no matter what danger they face, he is still a member of Company?

And then, there was Thorin. And Bilbo.

The news about orcs crossing the borderlines of Erebor couldn't be worse timed. As the King, he has to defend his people, who just came back home recently. This was their home.

Where does all of this leave Bilbo? He isn't a dwarf. He is a hobbit. He loves the King, but the King maybe loves him and The King has other things on his mind constantly. He wanted to help out with rebuilding Erebor to its once glory, but Thorin managed just fine without him... until the urgent news delivered by that poor dwarf destroyed his high hopes for him and Thorin!

Nasty orcs! How dare they!

When he finally made up his mind to confess once more (Lady Dis convinced him more or less). The Ballad and the feast were perfect opportunities. Bilbo was angry at Thorin and Company and mostly at himself that he stayed behind and listened to them. He stood up. Time to initiate his plan to join them.

"That's it! I am not gonna stay here any longer and worry till the world ends! I have to go and see what I can do." He said to himself, because he was alone in the chamber that was given to him on the first day of his stay in Erebor.

His arm was halfway healed, all thanks to Oin's care. It still hurt a little, but he knew he had to go outside and find Thorin. Bilbo feared that something bad was happening. Bilbo hastily exited the "safe room" and looked around the hallways. All of the warriors were gone. They probably left to fight with Thorin for their home.

Bilbo told himself that if only he will be in a situation that was life threatening, only then he would use the Ring. The Ring was magical and it was proven to be helpful in the past and it may be useful when he needed to disappear from a danger. But for some reason even Bilbo didn't know, he had a bad feeling about the Ring. The Ring was safe, hanging on the necklace Lady Dis gave him. She mistook the Ring for an engagement ring. Bilbo chuckled at that. If only he and Thorin were at least engaged... his life would have a meaning again.

Bilbo slowly and carefully made his way out through the empty halls. The guards at the front gate were gone, so he wasn't hindered by them. With the Sting in his right hand, he ran out to the open battlefield.

He heard battle cries and the sound of thousands of swords, axes, spears, lances, maces and hammers clashing against each other. He hoped he wasn't too late...

XxxxxxxxX

The King under the Mountain was doing his best to protect his nephews and friends. They fought scattered all around the battlefield. The reinforcements from Iron Hills still haven't arrived. Neither the Men or Elves. They were outnumbered. If this keeps on going, they will be defeated. He had to find Azog and kill him. He owed it to himself and to his people. With that thought he killed two orcs at once, severing off their heads. In the distance, he saw how Kili took out something big and white with his arrows. And there, he saw Azog. Thorin ran to aid his nephews. No more! No more family members will be killed by that pale bastard! He dashed towards him. Azog stared at him and completely ignored Kili and Fili, who had their hands full with protecting each other. Thorin knew they would take care of each other.

He stopped before the pale orc. This was his battle alone.

XxxxxxxxX

Bilbo was scared. He didn't await so much blood and bodies all around the place. The sight was horrifying him. What can he, a mere hobbit with no real fighting abilities do to help? If only he could help somehow. Do something to help Thorin to win this. Of only he had the power needed to protect them! He would do anything to ensure their safety. Yes, even at the cost of his own life.

Thorin nor any other members of Company were near him. He watched as dwarves killed orcs or vice versa. Bilbo was paralyzed. When he saved Thorin that day, he felt brave. But now, he knew that in a real combat, he had no chance. Bilbo regretted that he declined the numerous offers to train he obtained from Kili and Fili on the quest. He was useless here.

This all was too gruesome to be true. His worst nightmare became a cruel reality when a large goblin out of nowhere assaulted him with its's giant mace. Bilbo on reflex rolled away, but he was frozen in fear.

Then a voice resonated in his mind.

\-- Let me take over. I will help you and your dear dwarves. I have the power to help you --

Bilbo thought that he must be hallucinating, because all he heard were yells and pained groans.

In the meantime, the goblin who stared at Bilbo was slowly moving closer.

\-- Put the Ring on. Or else you'll die! --

The voice... he thought that he has completely lost his mind, but what other option did he have?

In the spur of the moment, he tore the pretty necklace Lady Dis gave him and put the Ring on his finger.

His consciousness was blinded and he felt like he left his body behind and as someone else took control over his body. The experience was overwhelming.

He closed his eyes and a dark aura enveloped his small frame. When he opened his eyes again, they were looking very different and not like the hobbit's eyes at all.

They were black with a fiery pupil burning inside.

He was free. Finally! After all these years of waiting!

He didn't have time to celebrate, because a large goblin was about to smash him to the ground. He slid behind the large goblin and killed him with one precise stab beneath the ribs. Goblin fell to the ground, dead.

He felt powerful like never before. He made his way on the battle field, slaying every orc that dared to cross his path. Surprised dwarves only blinked at the sight of a small hobbit slaying orcs and their enemies falling dead before them, slain by the hobbit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

While Bilbo who was influenced by the dark powers of the Ring and his true owner made his way through the battle field, Thorin was caught in a fierce battle with Azog The Defiler. They battled for an eternity, or so it seemed.

They both knew. One of them falls and then it's victory for the one last standing. Thorin had to defeat Azog. But the orc was a formidable opponent. He needed to win. For his people, kingdom and for Bilbo, who was probably worrying himself out over him and Company. At least he was safe.

Azog was very strong. Thorin parried with his sword, but Azog swung his mace viciously, Orcrist was knocked out from his hands. Thorin quickly looked around and saw a thick branch. Azog attacked him time and time again, not giving Thorin any chance for grabbing back his Orcrist or any other weapon from the fallen enemies of allies.

This was looking very bad for him and his people.

XxxxxxxxxxX

This little creature has proved to be worthy of taking control over. He was by no means strong, but should be more than enough before he gathers enough energy to materialize his former body. He needed a body to renew his dark powers and right now, he was caught in meaningless battle.

If this little hobbit or whatever dies, then it's all over again. He waited far too long. Gollum was a nobody, not really usable. He needed a pure body of someone like this hobbit.

This body wasn't particularly strong, but it was fast. And he didn't even try his magic out yet.

That hobbit was willing to do anything to stop the orcs from winning, even going so far than letting him take over the control of his body. He put the soul of the hobbit in the labyrinth. He would never find the exit and see the light of the day again. He would make sure of it.

He didn't know what drove the hobbit, but now he was controlling his body. The Ring was the only thing he needed. He will teach that hobbit how it feels to lose everything. He will kill the only one he wanted so desperately to save. And he will die by his own hands.

Oh... he will kill the King under the Mountain and destroy all other kingdoms, all fools who would try to stop him from his revenge. Because he is The Dark Lord, Sauron and he will destroy Middle Earth.

The Dark Lord didn't know how much the world has changed while he was fleshless. It didn't matter. Soon all of Middle Earth will be cast under his rule. Soon, the world will witness the rebirth of Sauron, the Dark Lord.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Kili was out of arrows and pulled out his sword and slew one orc who was about to attack him. Fili was fighting alongside him. It was a never ending, tiresome battle. The orcs just kept coming, no matter how many they killed. The others didn't fare much better. Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin,Gloin, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur were battling for their lives. As did every dwarf on the battle field. Kili stopped counting how many he killed after sixty and he did his best to concentrate. He still had a lot of energy left and with his brother by his side, he had nothing to fear.

Kili was only worried about their Uncle, who fought alone in the middle with Azog. Uncle was very strong, but Azog someone who would match his strength.

He prayed in his mind for Uncle's life.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

He ran through many battles, killing the useless orcs. He will need an army. But one more mightier. The Nine were his generals and minions who were under his rule. When he was defeated that time, the Nine disappeared. With no Master or Ring calling them, they were only wandering spirits in the realm of the dead, never finding peace.

He will bring them back later, now he should find the dwarf King, Thorin Oakenshield, the one the hobbit wanted to survive in this all-out war.

As long as the Ring is on his finger, he has nothing to fear and the hobbit will never take control over his body again. With that he grinned as he finally saw the King battling with a pale orc. He ran towards them, evading the dwarves and orcs in his path, his eyes focused on the downed dwarf, with nothing but a branch in his hand.

The hobbit must have some relation with the King. Or else he wouldn't have gone outside. His uselessness consumed him and that's where he used his tactics to get what he wanted. Freedom and temporal body.

He stabbed the worthless pale orc repeatedly, enjoying the feeling of blood seeping out of the orc, then down the sword and on his hands.

The orc fell to the ground with a loud thud, dead.

Now he focused on the dwarf King, who looked very surprised and shocked. He stood up and approached him slowly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thorin couldn't believe his eyes. Just before he thought that the situation was hopeless - Bilbo killed Azog! He approached the hobbit and without any words, he hugged him tightly. Bilbo didn't return his hug. Thorin thought that he was still in shock at what he did.

"Bilbo! I thought I have told you to stay inside! Why are you here? I knew I should have locked you inside your room. But, I suppose it was for the better. You saved my life." Thorin let go of the motionless hobbit, who clutched his Sting and had a grin on his face. Then Thorin looked closer and saw that Bilbo's eyes were... different. He had never seen such eyes before in his life.

Bilbo started to laugh. His laugh was filled with poisonous evil. It spread around and soon everyone who was close stopped fighting and was searching for the source of that creepy laugh.

The orcs started to run away and dwarves killed them off before they had escaped.

Bilbo laughed on, his voice stroke fear in the battle hardened dwarves.

Thorin didn't know what happened to his hobbit. "Bilbo? Are you...alright?" Thorin asked. Bilbo stopped laughing and raised up his sword and attacked him. The dwarf King blocked , not really getting what was happening anymore. Bilbo attacked him relentlessly, laughing.

"BILBO! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" The hobbit laughed maniacally, swinging his sword from side to side. "Why are you attacking me?!" Thorin asked, not really waiting for an answer, while he blocked Sting with the branch. Thorin really didn't want to hurt Bilbo. What came over him?!

Bilbo stopped his assault and he threw Sting away. In that moment, the Company and Gandalf arrived on the Eagles. They dropped off the Eagles, Gandalf landed before Bilbo and Thorin.

Gandalf pointed his staff at the hobbit. "THORIN! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Thorin complied and moved away, the fear in Gandalf's voice plagued him. What in the name of Mahal is happening?!

Gandalf was still pointing at Bilbo, who grinned like crazy. "Who are you and what have you done to Bilbo! Answer me!"

Bilbo (or not?) tilted his head to the side, watching the tense group of unwanted people around him. He raised up his hand with the Ring and looked at the wizard.

"I am not obliged to tell you who I am, but this time I will enlighten you, Wizard. I am the Dark Lord, Sauron!"

The reaction when he said that cursed name made everyone freeze on the spot. Everyone except Gandalf. He hurled out a huge flaming ball towards Bilbo.

Thorin's heart tightened in his chest. "NOOO!" He yelled out, many other similar screams joined his. The Dark Lord in Bilbo's body stopped the fiery ball with a single hand. It disappeared in small fumes.

"Quite amusing. But only one needeth perish. Now... BE GONE!" He summoned a large circle around Gandalf. Before he could escape, it enveloped him and he was imprisoned in a floating orb. The Dark Lord turned his attention to Company. Kili and Fili snapped out of their shock as first ones of the group and they threw themselves at him, restraining his hands. "Bilbo! Come back to us!" Fili screamed."You have to fight him! Bilbo!" Kili added.

The Dark Lord groaned. No one is going to stop him from his revenge against Middle Earth. No one! With an unseen force, both brothers were thrown away from him. Thorin caught his nephews. "Do not do anything until I say so!" He ordered the rest of the Company.

The Dark Lord giggled. "What do you want to do, dwarf? You won't hurt me. None of you will. Not that you could. Because this body belongs to someone you all want to live on. Especially you, dwarf King."

Thorin gritted his teeth. Of course he wouldn't hurt Bilbo's body! He made two small steps forward, looking into the strange and creepy eyes. "Return him. Return him! Give back Bilbo and leave his body at once!" The Dark Lord shook his head, smiling. "He will never return back. I banished him to eternal nightmare! He can't hear you!"

Thorin's eyes widened as his legs gave out on him, the cruel reality too much for him to handle. He wanted to tell him his feelings tonight and he hoped that Bilbo would agree to stay with him. He wanted to be with him and now, he brought only death to his people, friends. He let down Bilbo, who deserved to be happy and to live. He buried his face in his hands. "No... BILBO!"

The Dark Lord in Bilbo's body approached the King, who was left hopeless.

The end of the dwarven King's life was near.


	8. Evil Lord returns

The time has come. He stood before the King under the Mountain, who had a meltdown going on in his head. He suspected as much as other dwarves stood around him to guard the King. He snorted. Fools who don't know their place.

He summoned the dwarf's sword in his hand. He pointed at the dwarves. "Fools. If you stand in my way, I will have to kill you all."

"We won't let you harm Uncle! How dare you possess Bilbo, you monster!" Fili yelled out, caught up in his rage. The Dark Lord smirked, an evil light sparkled in his eyes.

Who needs swords? He will take care of them without weapons. His weapon is dark magic. He tilted his head as he threw the Orcrist on the ground, observing the loud dwarf who dared to speak up to him.

A bald dwarf charged at him with a hammer. What a fool.

Before he reached the Dark Lord an arrow landed in front of him, making him stop to look at the one who shot it. He was expecting Kili to hold the bow, but it was an elf, who has just arrived. It was none other than Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood.

Sauron in Bilbo's body was mildly intrigued. Who was this elf? He hasn't seen one since he was defeated. And that was a long time ago.

The Dark Lord stepped closer. "Who are you, Elf and why do you meddle in this?"

Thranduil immediately saw the situation and that Bilbo wasn't Bilbo anymore. He sensed dark aura and even darker powers lurking within the small hobbit's body. Something must have happened.

"I am Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. Now I want to know who you are and what happened to Master Baggins."

Sauron laughed. "Very perceptive, Oh, Mighty King! By now you should know. I am the The Dark Lord! Now I have two Kings that I can kill!"

Thranduil was joined by his son, Legolas who sensed the evilness seeping from the hobbit. "What happened, father?"

The Elven King didn't answer, only stared at the Dark Lord, who was reborn. That should have never happened. Gil-Galad and Elendil did their best to defeat him. And they gave their lifes away. He should have known that evil never truly leaves. The spirit of The Dark Lord was imprisoned the whole time. In that Ring that was on the hobbit's finger.

Legolas saw the downed Thorin, who was still in shock. His nephews and Balin tried to snap him out of his state. Legolas knew that this wasn't a hobbit anymore. He was someone far more ancient...and very evil.

He also saw the tension and fear in the eyes of the dwarves. Just what or who is he?

The hobbit... no... he started to laugh in a sinister way. Thorin looked up as he heard that laugh escaping from the mouth of Bilbo and yet it wasn't him.

He has to do something. Bring him back. Somehow. Thorin stood up abruptly, ignoring his nephews and Balin.

He made his way towards the Dark Lord, who laughed on the battle field filled with corpses. The battle was won. However, for how long?

Bilbo. He wanted him back more than anything.

Even at the cost of his own life.

Thorin walked on, totally ignoring the voices of Company.

"Uncle!"

"No, Thorin!"

"Don't go near him!"

"Stop!"

In the meantime, Gandalf finally managed to break free from the floating orb and landed right before Thorin. He halted him. "You don't stand a chance against him. Let me fight him."

And he charged off at The Dark Lord, who wasn't expecting that the Wizard would break free. He was careless. That's why he didn't see it coming when a beam of white light and thunder zapped him.

"NOOOO!" Thorin screamed out.

The Dark Lord was on his four as small trail of blood trickled down his face. Even in this body, he had his high resistance. If it was someone else, not The Dark Lord, he would be dead. That magic is the perfect opposite to his power. Sauron in Bilbo's body slowly stood up and observed the Wizard.

"You have one of the Three. However, I have the One Ring. The most powerful of all! I will kill you all! The time has come for the Dark Kingdom to rise again!"

Gandalf hurled out another white light at him and Sauron countered. Their spells caught up and it created a huge explosion. The impact was so great it send everyone flying across the battle field, including Gandalf and The Dark Lord in Bilbo's body.

Thorin regained his consciousness a few minutes later. He was feeling groggy. He inspected his body for any possible injuries, but he only had a few bruises from the battle.

He looked around to find anyone who was near him. Fili protected his brother from the impact with his body, shielding him. Thorin ran to their side. "Fili! Are you alright? What about your brother?" Thorin hear a low grunt and Fili quickly got up to his feet, pulling Kili up as well. "We are fine. Go and find Bilbo. We will search for others. He needs you now the most."

Thorin knew he could count on them. They have grown up to be reliable, as he always wished they would. The dwarf King nodded. "Take care. There are probably still some orcs hiding and waiting to ambush us."

Kili and Fili gave their Uncle a smile. "Don't worry about us. Now go!"

Thorin didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted ahead, where he saw a mysterious mist. That's where Bilbo is. There is a high probability of it. He will get him back somehow. He knew that Sauron was an evil character. He was supposed to be dead. He was defeated many years before he was born and yet, his spirit has lingered on to the world of living and now, he took control over Bilbo. Bilbo who wanted peace so badly that he risked his trust and own life for it.

Weaponless, he entered the mist and he didn't see anything. What was going on in there? The mist was growing thicker and wider. He had to find him and then he'll try to bring back the hobbit who has found his way inside Thorin's heart.

"BILBO! Where are you?!" Thorin screamed while he looked around the mist, but saw nothing. He tried it once more.

"I know you are here! Show yourself!"

There was no reply. Thorin had a bad feeling. What if this mist was a trap and he fell right into it?

"THORIN! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! Do not move!" A familiar voice called out to him. It was Gandalf. So he was inside the mist, too? He made one little step forward to the direction he heard Gandalf's voice coming from.

"DON'T COME CLOSER!" Another voice called out to him, this time Thorin recognized the voice of Thranduil. His voice seemed horrified.

Thorin stopped moving. He didn't like this. The dwarf was shaken up when he heard steps ahead of him. Then, his eyes somewhat adjusted to the mist and he saw a small figure approaching. Bilbo. No, Sauron.

The mist began to clear and Thorin was surprised when Gandalf and Thranduil joined his side, unscathed.

Gandalf inspected him. "Thorin. Why didn't you stay back? This is far too much dangerous! You should retreat, too, Thranduil. You two are Kings. If you two are lost here right now, all of Bilbo's efforts will be in vain!"

Thorin realized that Gandalf spoke the truth. But how could he just abandon Bilbo? There was still hope he could be brought back. He didn't know how yet. But he had faith in Bilbo. He will fight against Sauron.

He stood proudly and looked at the small figure approaching them. "I will not run away. I have to bring back Bilbo."

Thranduil admired the courage the dwarf has shown. However, courage alone won't be enough. Sauron was a formidable opponent and by far exceeded his skills in magic. Not even Gandalf stood a chance against him, with the ring that Cirdan gave to him.

The Dark Lord saw the fear in the eyes of the wizard and elf who dared to fight him. That wizard caught him by surprise. It will never happen again.

He saw the dwarven King who joined the two fools. He stood there proudly and he looked at him before he spoke that he will bring back the hobbit's soul.

It's not possible. It seemed that the dwarven King had confidence in that hobbit. The same confidence Gil-Galad and Elendil shared. He cursed them for their trust in each other. That trust was his downfall that time. This time, he won't allow that. He, The Dark Lord will destroy the trust and plant seeds of doubt.

No hobbit or dwarf will stop him.

Before that, he will have fun with them.

The wizard waited until he stopped moving and then he hurled another beam of white light at him. That cursed light! He hurled the spell away with his hand and he was enraged. He will give them a taste of his power!

"Death awaits you!"

Gandalf cast a protective wall around himself, Thranduil and Thorin. The dwarf King and the elven King didn't know what to do. Thorin never felt so useless before. Magic was foreign to him. He had absolutely no knowledge about it.

"Stay back! When I say, run away!" Gandalf yelled at them, looking straight at the little hobbit who was chanting a spell in the dirty language of Mordor.

Thorin protested. "No! We cannot just run away and leave you here! And what about Bilbo?!"

Gandalf lost his cool and he turned to the stubborn dwarf. "If all three of us die, then who will stop him? You have to run away!"

Thorin didn't want to abandon Bilbo. No! He didn't give up on him and now, he won't give up on him.

The Dark Lord finished his spell and a pentagram appeared on the ground and a large beast materialized before Gandalf.

It broke the barrier with ease and pummeled Gandalf with swift attacks. He didn't even have the chance to draw Glamdring. The beast used its tail and swept Gandalf off his feet, sending him flying to the other side of the vast battle field.

The Dark Lord liked what was happening. The elven King was no match for him or his little pet. And the foolish dwarf was unarmed. He called the beast to his side. Everyone in Middle Earth should fear him. Revenge is what kept him going. He will tear apart that trust the dwarf and hobbit share. He started walking toward the two Kings.

Thranduil pulled out arrows and he shot enchanted arrows at Bilbo's body. Thorin yelled out another NO! as the Dark Lord in hobbit's body stopped them in the midway and turned them back to Thranduil. He quickly rolled out of the harm´s way.

"Lowly maggots." The Dark Lord was again speaking in the dark language. Thranduil sensed that something evil and possibly life threatening was coming their way. He turned to the dwarven King next to his side and pushed him aside. "RUN! You have to escape before-" He was cut off as the hobbit threw a small black - green orb at them. It grew and grew and then it swallowed up the two Kings.

Thorin never felt so much pain as now. His whole body felt like it was torn apart slowly. The agony was immense and never ending. He prayed that it ended or else...

All of sudden the spell ended, but the pain lingered on and Thorin fell to the ground face first. His conscience was fading as he saw the hobbit with demon, burning eyes standing above him. This wasn't Bilbo anymore. He had to try to talk to him. Bilbo must be somewhere inside.

Thorin couldn't feel anything right now, except the pain that refused to leave. With the last of his willpower, he crawled a bit and reached out to grab Bilbo's leg.

"Bilbo. Please... return...back...to me. Fight...him." Thorin pleaded, hardly looking up.

The Dark Lord found this dwarf rather amusing. If he thought that the hobbit would free himself from the nightmare, he was badly mistaken. He will never see the light of day again, banished forever in the depths of the eternal nightmare he was imprisoned in within. He saw his chance and took it.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" The Dark Lord in the hobbit's body laughed out. He shook off the dwarf's hand and knelt down.

"The hobbit isn't imprisoned as you think, dwarf. He agreed to help me, because he would benefit from it, too."

Thorin blinked furiously, not understanding what he was saying. "What?" His vision was beginning to blur.

The Dark Lord yanked him by his hair. Thorin winced. "The hobbit made a pact with me. His wish is your death and the fall of your entire kingdom. I am doing what he wishes and I wish to exact my own revenge. I shall begin with you, Thorin Oakenshield and your kingdom."

The Dark Lord moved aside from him and summoned over his beast, who spread out wide wings. He mounted it and looked down at the two Kings, who barely were alive. If he wanted, he could kill them right now. But he wanted them to suffer. Suffer the same pain and agony he suffered, if not worse. All of Middle Earth should suffer.

"I will kill you all in due time. If you wish to find me rather than let me find and finish you off, I will be waiting. In Dol Guldur!"

The beast took off and it created a small whirlwind that totally blinded Thorin. He reached out his hand.

"Bil...bo." He muttered before he passed out.


	9. Maze of Oblivion

Bilbo was lost in a maze. He didn't know how he got there in the first place. He just woke up in it and he was alone. The hobbit wanted to leave, but it has proven to be rather... hard to do. The maze was endless and it had many blind alleys.  
And one question was on his mind. Just where is he? The last time he remembered... a goblin was about to smash him to the ground like a mouse.  
He wanted to escape this solitary place. But the more he longed to find the exit, the more was the maze getting complex and difficult. Or was it a figment of his imagination? Bilbo stopped before a fork. Where to now?

A dark mist settled down around him and someone was inside it. He recognized the tall stature of Gandalf, then Thranduil and finally Thorin.

Thorin!

 

He ran to Thorin's side, but he didn't even notice him. Bilbo grabbed his hand, but it went straight through Thorin's hand. The hobbit was confused. What is this? An illusion? What's going on? They seemed to be so real...  
Was this really an illusion? Or was this what was really going on in reality? He had a feeling that this place was too weird to be real. That means... he must be somewhere that isn't quite...considered reality, perhaps? He needed answers. Maybe Thorin will hear him? Bilbo had to try it. "Thorin? What is going on? And why won't you look at me? Was it something I said earlier?"  
No reply came from the dwarf King.  
Gandalf turned around and he clearly was very tense. Bilbo has never seen him like this before. "Thorin. Why didn't you stay back? This is far too much dangerous! You should retreat, too, Thranduil. You two are Kings. If you two are lost here right now, all of Bilbo's efforts will be in vain!"  
The hobbit blinked. What is Gandalf talking about? Thorin stood proudly and looked at the small figure approaching them. "I will not run away. I have to bring back Bilbo."

 

The hobbit could feel the tension in the air. Thorin stared at the person that stepped closer and Bilbo couldn't believe his own eyes. It was him! But the other hobbit looked slightly... different. His eyes were... demon - like, burning with fiery hate. This wasn't him! It couldn't be! Something was very, very wrong. Gandalf send a beam of white light at the hobbit. He hurled it over with his hand.  
Gandalf casted a protective barrier and the other Bilbo began chanting in a language that sent shivers down his spine. It was his voice, alright. But to use his voice in such a foul language!  
"Stay back! When I say, run away!" Gandalf yelled at the two kings, looking straight at the little hobbit who was chanting a spell in the dirty language of Mordor. Thorin protested. "No! We cannot just run away and leave you here! And what about Bilbo?!"

Gandalf lost his cool and he turned to the stubborn dwarf. "If all three of us die, then who will stop him? You have to run away!"  
The other Bilbo finished chanting in that language( that spelled evil all over it).  
"Death awaits you!" A pentagram appeared on the ground and a dangerously looking beast was summoned before them. The beast broke through Gandalf's barrier. Bilbo shrieked, but he doubted anyone heard him. This was just something that must have happened in the real world while he was here. Bilbo dreaded to see what came as next. But he didn't have another choice.  
That huge beast pummeled Gandalf with rapid strikes and then swept him of his feet and Gandalf disappeared. There was no trace of him. Now it was only Thranduil and was either someone that looked a lot like him or... he didn't even dare to think of the consequences of what he has done. He was right! That blasted Ring and that voice! If only he wasn't such a fool... Bilbo didn't want to see this.

 

The other Bilbo called back the beast and made a few steps. Thranduil fired arrows at him. "NO!" Thorin screamed. The demon in his flesh changed the direction and send them back at the elf. The elven king rolled away just in time.  
As much as Bilbo wanted to stop that demon who looked like him, he knew it was meaningless. He could only watch bitterly. Thranduil quickly turned his gaze to the unmoving Thorin, who seemed like he was hypnotized by the demon.  
"Lowly maggots." The demon said in a cold tone. The elven king pushed Thorin away. "RUN! You have to escape before-" He was cut off as the demon- hobbit threw a small black - green orb at them. It grew and grew and then it swallowed up the two kings. (The orb enveloped the "good" Bilbo as well, but it didn't hurt him.) But they felt that pain. Thorin, who was next to him screamed from agony as did Thranduil. The sound was tearing his heart apart. Tears prickled down his face. "No,no, no! NOO! Stop! Stop hurting them!"  
Bilbo didn't know if the other Bilbo heard him or not, but the spell suddenly ended and the two kings fell to the ground. Bilbo immediately checked up on Thorin. He was in bad shape. That spell must have been devastating.

 

The demon in his body walked to Thorin. Bilbo stood protectively before Thorin, spreading his arms as if he wanted to protect him with his body. Bilbo didn't care if he was invisible or not solid in this... world. He would not let that demon kill Thorin! He stared at the demon. "Stop. Leave us alone!" Bilbo pleaded, but it was futile. The other Bilbo knelt down and the hobbit who still stood protectively was cast aside by some force he didn't see. What the?!  
He clearly didn't hear him. So who shoved him away? It wasn't the demon, was it? Thorin grabbed the other Bilbo's leg. Bilbo felt hopeless. No, the demon will kill Thorin! He charged at him, but this time the unseen force knocked him back a few feet. Bilbo hissed as he landed on the ground, but he got up quickly back to his feet and watched in horror as the dwarf whom he loved hardly looked at the demon.

 

"Bilbo. Please... return...back...to me. Fight...him." Thorin pleaded, hardly looking up at the other Bilbo.  
"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" The demon in the hobbit's body laughed out.  
Bilbo shook his head. Fight the demon? Come back? How should he do that?  
"The hobbit isn't imprisoned as you think, dwarf. He agreed to help me, because he would benefit from it, too."  
Bilbo so wanted to kill that demon bastard for telling such blatant lies, but he knew he couldn't even touch him in this world. He would never help someone so evil!  
"What?" Thorin asked in a low voice.  
The other Bilbo yanked Thorin up by his hair. He winced and hissed. The demon spoke. "The hobbit made a pact with me. His wish is your death and the fall of your entire kingdom. I am doing what he wishes and I wish to exact my own revenge. I shall begin with you, Thorin Oakenshield and your kingdom."  
The other Bilbo summoned the beast to him and mounted it. It spread out wings.  
"I will kill you all in due time. If you wish to find me rather than let me find and finish you off, I will be waiting. In Dol Guldur!" And he took off and disappeared like Gandalf.

 

Bilbo again grabbed Thorin, but the same thing happened again. It was like he was spirit or a something like that! His hand went through Thorin's, again. Bilbo was in so much despair right now like never before.  
Thorin reached out his hand. "Bil...bo." He muttered before he passed out. No! Bilbo knew it was futile by now, but he couldn't stop his emotions. He wanted to touch Thorin, make sure he will survive...  
Then suddenly both Thranduil who has long passed out and Thorin vanished into thin air like ashes.  
Bilbo stood up and he had mixed feelings raging inside of him. Anger, despair, anxiety, uncertainty and now he was feeling like he was going mad. He had to escape, find his way back to the real world.  
In the darkness that ruled inside the maze, he didn´t see any light. Anger won over his rational thinking. "Let me out of here! You bastard! How dare you hurt my friends and tell Thorin such blatant lies!"  
A frightening laugh echoed through the maze. Bilbo felt shivers down his spine. His Took side in him made him stand his ground. It´s just a laugh, he told himself. "You spineless coward! Show yourself!" Bilbo yelled out very loudly.  
There was a deafening silence for a while. Then, the hobbit sensed a rather evil presence behind him. He asked for that, didn't he? Bilbo very slowly turned around and his eyes captured a big, fiery eye floating in the sky. Bilbo was genuinely frightened. "Who, who are you?!" He blurted out. The eye in the sky glared at him. Bilbo has never felt so small before.  
"You released me, wanted my help, used my Ring several times and still you don't know who I am?" A voice sounded in his mind.  
Bilbo observed the eye. Now isn´t the time to give into fear. "I ask you again. Who are you? And where am I? What did you do to me?!"  
The eye continued to glare at him. "You are imprisoned in the Ring. I switched with you after you foolishly gave in and now I have full control over your body. I am rather thankful for that."  
The hobbit used a tone he used whenever someone wanted to borrow money from hin back in the Shire. "Who the hell are you? And what did you do to Thorin and others? How dare you hurt them!"

A sinister laugh sounded, this time in his mind. "How dare me? I can do whatever I want, hobbit. Long time ago, two fools defeated me. But I won't do the same mistake again! I will destroy that damnable trust you and that dwarf share and all other bonds of trust that could threaten me. I will have my revenge on Middle Earth!"  
Bilbo felt how a new wave of anger washed over him. "Destroying the trust? That's the reason behind your blatant lies?"  
"He doesn't know if they are truly lies, hobbit. I will use that. Shatter every bond, destroy everything. The whole existence. That's all I want."

 

Bilbo shook his head, gazing at the floating eye. "You will never succeed! Thorin trusts me and he and others will stop you! As a matter of fact, I will stop you myself!" Bilbo exclaimed, not really believing his own words.  
"You will never leave here. It's your eternal damnation. You can try to escape, but even then, you won't regain control over your body ever again. I am someone who has spend too many years thinking about my defeat, planning my revenge. I only waited for a perfect opportunity. No one shall stop me!"  
Hobbit still didn't give in. "Me and Thorin. We will stop you. And this time, we'll make sure you stay dead!" The eye glared at the hobbit immensely.  
"We will see about that, hobbit. I will kill the dwarf with your own hands and you will witness his death first -hand!"  
Bilbo's eyes flashed with uncontrollable rage. " I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! NEVER!"

 

The voice chuckled. "Then go ahead, hobbit. Try and stop me! If you think you stand a chance against me, Sauron, the Dark Lord!"  
Hobbit went pale a bit. That name was told in old tales! He couldn't have encountered the embodiment of pure evil! He was slain by Gil- Galad and Elendil, the two leaders of the last greatest alliance of Elves and Men. Oh... the two fools? His mother told him the tale before he went to bed several times when he was small child. Could things be worse?  
He was defeated once. So, that meant that he wasn't invincible. He only needed to get back to reality and escape from the Ring. He should have never found it. Maybe it was fate that made him pick it up that time in the darkness.

How could he be so utterly stupid and let someone so much evil banish him and then let that same bastard take control over his body? ...  
There is no use crying over spilled milk. What's done is done.  
Bilbo looked up again, but the eye wasn't there floating in the sky. He felt relieved. That bastard probably plans something big. A big trap to lure everyone in. He has to ruin his schemes and return back to his body. He went straight ahead in the maze, trying to find a way out. Bilbo only hoped he would find the exit soon. No sunlight, wandering around the endless maze, nothing in sight.  
He hoped that his stupidity wouldn't cause the destruction of his world and deaths of many innocent people.

 

No, Thorin would find a way to stop that Sauron. Gandalf should be fine, he's not a wizard for nothing and he should have a plan that could put an end to the evil mage's plans.  
There is still hope. Hope is what keeps people going, when all else is lost. That's what his mother told him at the end of the tale every time. If hope is the strongest weapon to retaliate, then so be it. He will use that hope.  
Bilbo walked through the maze, a new determination burned in him. He will stop Sauron. At all costs. He may be a powerful dark mage, but he underestimated him and Thorin. He brought back Thorin from his madness and Thorin will guide him back to reality.  
He knew Thorin wouldn't let him down.


	10. Ultimate truth

When he woke up, his first thought was that he must be dead. All he saw was a white ceiling. He was wrapped up in blankets. As he tried to get up, someone stopped him with a hand and forced him to lie down again. "You are not to move for a while. You were on the brink of death, Thorin."  
His eyes somewhat adjusted to his surroundings and he recognized the Grey Wizard. His right hand was wrapped in bandages, but overall he looked fine. His mind was in disarray, he felt light headed and his body hurt terribly. The war...he was battling Azog. Then...

 

He rose up quickly, worriedly and ignoring his pain. " WHERE IS BILBO?!" Thorin asked Gandalf, putting away all those blankets. Gandalf raised his thick eyebrow. "Rest up or Master Elrond will have my head. He looked after you and Thranduil. You were brought to his home shortly after you have collapsed. I saved you, so maybe you should show me some gratitude at least. "  
Thorin complied, but only because his whole body was hurting immensely. What was that damned spell?! Was that really Sauron? He was banished so long ago... everyone thought he died. Why is he even alive? And why of all people he had to possess Bilbo? Such a kind, loving person. The man he loved above all else.

 

Gandalf was keeping a close eye on the King under the Mountain. He knew and everyone else knew that things were going to get very, very ugly soon. No one will be safe as long as Sauron is on loose. Every man, elf, dwarf and even a hobbit will be in danger. Sauron is a very evil character who must be stopped at all costs. "Thorin. I know it may sound harsh right now, but your people need you, and most of all Middle Earth needs you. Everything else doesn't matter." As he expected, Thorin flipped out with swelling anger." Everything else doesn't matter? Are you telling me that Bilbo is forever lost and I will never get him back?"  
The Grey Wizard sadly shook his head. "I do not know. I am sure he is trying to break out right now as we speak.I can only pray for his success. If not..." 

Gandalf hinted and sighed wearily. He didn't expect this turn of events. When he visited Bilbo some months ago, he didn't know that something like this would happen. He prayed that it never came to the last solution.  
Thorin didn't quite follow on Gandalf's not then what? "Gandalf. If not... then what?"  
He was spared of telling Thorin the ultimate and bitter truth. "All will be talked over soon enough. You and other kings of all free nations need to know the truth and the beginning of it all. I will hold a council first thing in the morrow. For now you should rest up. You are barely alive, all thanks to your stubbornness, I would say." A tall elf stood in the room. It was none other than Elrond.  
Thorin gazed at the elf, confused. "Why hold a council? We are wasting time. I will leave in the morning for Dol Guldur."

Gandalf didn´t approve and neither did Elrond." No, you won't leave. You have to rest up at least a bit and you need to listen to the whole story. Sauron isn't so easy to beat as you think. Only a few have survived that battle and we are lucky that one is still in Middle Earth." Thorin stared at the Grey Wizard. "Who might that survivor be?" Elrond stepped closer. "Me. I was there and saw everything. It was a bittersweet victory. Gil - Galad and Elendil were the leaders of an alliance between elves and men. I will tell the rest tomorrow. Now rest."  
Elrond and Gandalf left him alone and Thorin pondered about Bilbo and himself. How could things get so complicated? Why now? Why him and Bilbo? He only wanted to be happy with him, living with him. Only death should tear then apart and only for a short while. They would rejoin in the afterlife. But now? His love was all he had to offer to the hobbit and even that was taken from him.  
And there was still that thing that Sauron said.

 

Bilbo wanted him dead? To exact a revenge on him and on Erebor? What a load of crap. Who would believe such lies? Bilbo was of gentle, caring nature and that was the thing that made Thorin fall for him the most. His personality and the way he smiled, looked at him with such warm look in his eyes. No, he could never believe anything that damn bastard says. He trusted him with his life. He saved him so many times already.  
Now it was Thorin's turn to save Bilbo.

 

He laid down again completely, turning around before he settled in a somewhat comfortable position and he closed his eyes. If he wanted to save Bilbo, he needed to be strong.  
He didn't want to wait even a hour longer. The dwarf king slowly rose up and he hissed a little. His body was better, but not much. That damned council wasn't needed. He already knew all the facts he needed to know. First, rescue Bilbo somehow and second, see that Sauron is killed finally and hopefully forever. His armor was on a nearby table. He was a king and a dwarf. He won't let other kings see him without his armor. Thorin took some more time to get his armor on because of his injuries, but eventually he put the whole royal armor on and slowly made his way out of the room.  
If he truly needs to hear the whole story, then so be it.

 

,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.

 

Meanwhile…

 

He has finally arrived at his destination. He dismounted the winged beast and dismissed it. There he was once again, in Dol Guldur. But this time, he had a plan and a host body that was too much valuable to his enemies to kill. Surely not even the holders of the Three Rings would just kill his host. The Dark Lord is never wrong.  
Soon enough, he will be strong enough to make a new body for himself, but that can wait. First, he needs to eliminate all of his enemies. The Dark Lord knew that they would try to bring out the hobbit from within the Ring. It was their only option. Or to kill his host and maybe that would kill The Dark Lord, too. But they won't kill him. The life of that hobbit means far too much for them.  
The Dark Lord is never wrong.

 

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,..,,..,,.,,.,. ,.,.

 

Back in Rivendell…

 

The King under the Mountain made his way through the many, many corridors and blind alleys in Elrond's gigantic house. He remembered that one night they stayed and then set out further the next thing in the morning. He and Bilbo weren't on the exactly best terms back then. It was due to his inability to admit to himself that Bilbo was gaining a place within his heart. If only he said that back then, all of this could be prevented and Bilbo wouldn't be imprisoned inside that blighted Ring and… and…  
Thorin didn't look where he was going and he literally ran over another person. The other person was falling, when Thorin saved that person from falling on the ground. He felt stupid and embarrassed that he didn't look where he was going. It was very un-kingly. " I am so sorry. Are you alrig—" His words vanished when he saw just exactly who he saved. It was a tall woman with long, blonde hair, blue eyes and and pointy ears. She was an elf. He let go of her. He didn't quite like elves, even after he and Thranduil made peace. But this woman…  
He stared at her for a good minute, then she smiled at him, knowingly. " I know who you are. You are Thorin, son of Thráin, King under the Mountain. I once knew your father and grandfather. My name is Galadriel and I rule over Lothlorién with my husband, Celeborn. We came here to attend the council that will determinate the fate of Middle Earth… and the fate of two people caught up in the middle of this spiral of threads of fate."

 

Thorin didn't know what to say. He expected her to be more… he didn't find any words that would describe her. She rested her hand on his shoulder. Thorin noticed a shining light that was emanating from a ring on her finger. The light was gentle, soothing."We should go. Elrond and others are surely waiting for us."  
Galadriel walked as first and Thorin followed her through the labyrinth of halls and many rooms. Soon they have reached a huge, massive door. She halted and turned to face him with her hand on the doorknoob. "Son of Thráin, are you ready to face your destiny? " Thorin felt the lump in his throat. He nervously nodded. He will face anything just to save Bilbo.

 

She opened the door and a bright light blinded temporarily Thorin, who shielded his eyes with hands. When the light subsided, he saw a large group of men, elves and dwarves and even a hobbit. All seemed too much kingly in their own way… so these must be the other kings of all free nations… He recognized a few dwarves like Dáin, the Iron Foot and the other dwarfish kings of the other kingdoms. Galadriel walked past him and sat down next to an elf who looked like he saw many battles, many deaths , but also hope for the future. That must be her husband… he scanned with eyes further… and Thorin also saw Thranduil with his son Legolas and other kings whom he did not know and quite frankly, he didn't need to know them or their names. They all have come here for one thing. But one person was very intriguing him. That hobbit… Bilbo never said anything about a king. Elrond was sitting in a throne and next to him was his daughter, Arwen. Elrond wanted to begin with the council, but his daughter stopped him.

 

Thorin didn't see that. He walked straight to the proud looking hobbit with the same curly blond with a few white locks. He stared at him openly. Hobbits didn't like it when someone was staring at them, mostly it was the Big Folk as they called Men, but dwarves were other thing. Thorin didn't seem to notice the annoyment from the hobbit's side, who was dressed in full armor like he was. He had a sword with him and he looked like a capable warrior. "W-Who are you?" Thorin stuttered a bit. Hobbit looked at Elrond, who gave him a nod. "I am the leader of hobbits, something like a King. My name is Gerontius Took. I've been brought here yesterday on a back of an Eagle. He said I will find the answer to my questions here. I am looking for my close relative who went missing a few months ago. Now sit down, dwarf so that this bloody council can begin." Thorin glanced at Elrond and at Gandalf who sat from the right side next to an empty chair. That must be his. He walked past Dáin, who acknowledged him by a knowing nod of his head and other dwarf lords. 

He made respectful nod to Thranduil and his son and sat down, waiting for the concil to begin.  
Elrond stood up and looked at everyone. "Welcome kings of all free nations. You all have been called here for a reason. We must decide the fate of Middle Earth. An evil force who was supposed to be banished or dead has unfortunately reappeared once again. He was thought to be defeated in the last alliance between Men and Elves. The leaders of that alliance were Gil-Galad and Elendil. It was a hard fought war and we won, but at a high price. Gil-Galad fell as first and Elendil fought with all his might. Before he was struck down, his sword broke before him. Isildur, his son cut down a finger with that broken sword. The Ring was taken from the evil warlock, Sauron, who was too much greedy for power and that need for power consumed him. Isildur, Elendil's son killed Sauron or so we thought at that time. I went with Isildur all the way to Mount Doom, Orodruin where that One Ring was forged. I pleaded him to throw the Ring inside the lava, but he… kept it. He said it's a prize he won and he won't hand it over to anybody or destroy it. That was his downfall… Some time later he was on the way back home from a long road with his Guard of two hundred knights and soldiers.

They have reached the northern borders of the Gladden Fields . There they were ambushed by a band of Orcs said to be ten times their number. Orcs killed him and thus the One Ring was called Isildur's bane. And the One Ring disappeared for a very long time. Now, it has resurfaced again. I give the word to Gandalf, who knows the rest."  
Elrond sat down and now Gandalf was in the center of everyone's attention. " Many years I have spent searching for the missing facts and I have only obtained them not so long ago. Not everyone knows that this year I have set out reclaim Erebor with thirteen dwarves and…" He paused and looked at Took. "A hobbit. We needed a burglar. And he kindly agreed. Long story cut short: We succeeded. Bard, the new leader of the Lake Town killed Smaug and Erebor is once again under the rule of the King under the Mountain, Thorin." He motioned to Thorin. Some other kings glanced at him curiously, but Gandalf continued. "On the way to Erebor, we were trapped in the Misty Mountains. There, we were separated from our burglar and he fell into the depths of Misty Mountains and the rest was imprisoned and collared by the Orc King. I can only speculate that there, he found the One Ring and with its help escaped through the exit and caught up with us. He didn't tell us how he did it, but I had a bad feeling about all of this. Our burglar is a fine, well respected hobbit back in the Shire. That's what he always told the dwarves and he was a very responsible and I must say a very good friend to many of us and with some he formed a very good relationship." Gandalf paused again and Thorin felt like he is doing that on purpose, always glancing at him. Thorin mostly didn't like the glare he was getting from the hobbit.

"Once we have regained Erebor and everything was going to get better, Azog made a move and soon a war broke out. Many of you know about this. Thranduil, Bard and Thorin formed and alliance and Azog was killed. I came sometime later, so I didn't see it, but it was told to me that he was killed by our burglar. I came in riding with the rest of our companions on the backs of Eagles. Only Thorin and Bilbo were there, in the middle of that mayhem and chaos. I sensed a bad vibe from our burglar. My bad feeling only intensified when he began attacking Thorin and he had no choice but to shield himself. I have to inform everyone that the One Ring has been found and Sauron, The Dark Lord has been revived. He possessed our burglar and he is trapped in the Ring. Now, there is only one question. What can we do?" The last question resonated in everyone's mind.

 

The hobbit stood up and walked over to Gandalf. He was way beyond angry. "Are you saying that my grandson is trapped in that blasted Ring and you knowingly exposed him to such danger? I have known that it must be your work, Gandalf. My grandson was so much like his father, he would never depart on an adventure. My daughter was the adventurous type. You almost lured her out to your crazy adventures, but thankfully my son in law stopped her. And now, my grandson is held captive or something. How are you going to fix that?"  
Thorin stood up."If you want to blame someone… blame me. I told him to stay inside my kingdom when the war broke out. I was the one who made him hide, feel useless. I only wanted to protect him, keep him safe. I am…sorry."

 

The old Took balled his fist and punched the very surprised and not exptecting Thorin. He landed at Dáin's feet. Dáin somewhat grinned and helped Thorin get up to his feet. Thorin bowed down to the old Took. "I'm truly sorry. It's all my fault. I want to free him and destroy that Ring. Isn´t that why all of us have been assembled here?"  
Elrond nodded. "Yes. And we have only two options here. First would be the best. Me, Galadriel and Gandalf break through his inner defense, his mind. You, Thorin will call out to him and bring him back. He and Sauron switch again and The Ring will be forever destroyed by this dagger." He pulled out the same dagger that destroyed Arkenstone. "Where did you get that?!" Thorin blurted out.  
"I gave it to him for safekeeping. It's from…. Nevermind. Continue, Elrond."

 

"If we take the Ring forcefully, there is still a danger that they won't swap places. And The Dark Lord who is using the hobbit's body as his shield against all who would oppose him, he doesn't expect us to make any move because of the body he possessed. Me, Galadriel, Gandalf and all of you assembled kings go to confront him. The Ring should be taken care of with this dagger. We can only hope for our victory."  
"What is the second option, Elrond?" Thranduil asked the question that has been bugging Thorin and the old Took the most when Elrond made a big pause. Galadriel stood up and she faced them.  
"If the first option isn't possible, we have only one left solution. That is to kill Sauron along with his host body and soul still trapped inside The Ring."  
"NO!" Old Took screamed.

 

"NEVER!" Thorin yelled out of frustration. He would never, ever let someone harm Bilbo let alone kill! He won't stand for this great second option. "I don't care about the rest of Middle Earth or how dangerous Sauron is. I will never let someone kill Bilbo!"  
Arwen gazed at the horizon. "Your love is strong, Thorin, son of Thráin, King under the Mountain. What if you can't save him? What then?" Thorin gritted his teeth. "I will find another way! I won't let him die! It's a promise!"  
Arwen looked at him. "Remember that promise for it will be time when you'll have to choose. Ada, let's resume the council." Elrond glanced at everyone assembled, then at Galadriel and her husband, then Gandalf and finally the old Took who stayed silent even though they were talking about his grandson. Thorin didn't feel too good right now. He felt weak and he had a sick feeling. "I… I must leave for a while. I have to think about this… Please excuse me…" The confused King under the Mountain left the great hall in a hurry, not even looking back at the shocked other kings.  
Outside the great hall he felt a bit better, but the weak feeling stayed. He really felt so weak…

 

He collapsed on the floor. He heard someone calling his name in the background of his hazed mind. It sounded like…  
"Thoriiin!" He turned to face him and the other embraced him and planted a kiss on his lips. He pouted a little. "Both of us have been so busy lately… It's great that we have finally time for ourselves without Kili and Fili peeking in and meddling. Isn't that true, my love?"  
He smiled and held his face, all the while he was staring into his eyes. "I love you,my dear hobbit. I am happy that I've found you and I'm not letting go of you." With that last sentence, he pulled him in a loving kiss and the hobbit relaxed and soon burried his face in the royal garb of the other. "My love… don't ever leave my side. You are the only one for me. Now. Forever."  
The hobbit's eyes watered up as he kissed the other and they stayed like that for a while, listening in each other's slow heartbeat.  
….  
"BILBO!" Thorin yelled out, stretching out his hand to feel him, his warmth… but he caught nothingness. He opened his eyes. He once again saw the white ceiling. So, it all was just a…  
"A dream?" He said out loud.  
"I showed you what can be, but the ties are weakening." Thorin looked to the right and he saw that woman Arwen. "You? You did that? But… why?"

 

"Because to love is to give yourself to the other, forsake your own safety just to keep the other safe. Forsake your own life for the other. Love can be the strongest weapon and it can as well be someone's greatest weakness." Thorin gritted the sheets angrily.  
"My love for Bilbo is not a weakness!"  
Only then he had noticed the other person on the left side. He slowly turned and instantly rose up to sit in the bed. It was the old Took, Bilbo's grandfather. "I…erm…" Thorin turned to Arwen for help, but she smiled( grinned) and stood up. "I will leave you two alone. We still didn't make any move or decision and in the meantime, my father and others are discussing all that we know. Please, excuse me." She left the two leaders of two different nations alone and a heavy feeling of guild nestled itself inside Thorin's swelling heart. It's all his fault that this hobbit is in pain right now. 

If only he had done something or said how he feels sooner… none of this would be happening. That elven woman! She left him alone and she is the one that caused him to blurt out his feelings in front of another hobbit, their leader and on top of that – Bilbo's grandfather. Why didn't he say that he was somewhat royalty?  
"So… you love my grandson?" Thorin was caught off guard by that question. He never thought that hobbits were so… right to the point…straight – forward. But, he's only met Bilbo so far… and now his grandfather. It's best he says the truth. He already heard my confession, thanks to that Arwen, Thorin thought.  
"Yes, I love him."

The old Took settled move comfortably on the armchair. "And… does Bilbo love you back?"  
Now that's the question he wanted to know the answer to for a long time. But deep inside his heart, he knew that Bilbo shared the same feelings he shared for the hobbit. It was always visible in his eyes, postures and gestures while he was looking, glancing at him from the corner of his eye, making sure that Thorin didn't spot him looking… but he noticed. He noticed everything about the hobbit.  
" We didn't confess yet to each other due to… war. But I am sure he feels the same. I can feel it."  
The old hobbit simply gazed into his eyes. "I see your determination and that you speak the truth. However, my grandson is in danger and it seems that you are set to free him no matter what. Am I correct?"  
"I am not going to let him down. He is fighting and I am going to fight, too. He has saved my life several times already and even broke my family line curse that has been casting a shadow for ages down on us. I am forever in his debt. "

The old Took smiled knowingly. "I see… I am going to let you sleep. A final conclusion will be announced tomorrow morning to all kings and leaders of all free nations. You should rest for now. It's already noon. "  
He stood up and walked over to the door. In the last moment he turned with a hand on the doorknob. "One last question."  
Thorin straightened up a bit. "Yes?"  
"How did you fall in love with my grandson? He is rather… stubborn."

 

Thorin smiled at that. "You see… that's how I fell in love. I love his stubborn, never give up attitude. He saved me from my archenemy all the while he was in fear. But he pushed it aside and protected me in the face of danger. The second time… he saved not just me but my entire kingdom and the third time he had saved me from myself when the gold sickness controlled me. He stood before me and fought against me. And then… oh… I have just remembered. He said that he loved me. He really said it…" Thorin wondered how he could ever forget that… must be due to stress he's feeling.  
The old Took laughed. "Now I see he's a true Took! Of course half Baggins, too, but still… he showed some real guts. I am proud of him. Now, I am going to rest up. The flight on the Eagle wasn't pleasant. We hobbits quite don't like heights. Now, if you'll excuse me…"  
Thorin nodded and the old Took exited his room. Thorin could swear that the old hobbit winked at him before he closed the door. Must be my imagination, Thorin thought. After some quiet minutes he laid down again, closing his eyes.

Whatever their decision will be, he has made his own decision already. Saving Bilbo is his top priority. Everything else doesn't matter.


	11. Premonition

When he has awakened it was still early in the morning, the sun didn't even rise yet. The only thing that was on his mind lately had been Bilbo. His own safety was second to him. Now this incident with The Dark Lord rising from the land of forgotten once again and taking over control over Bilbo's body... That's the last thing they needed.

 

Maybe this is some kind of a trial that should test their love. Thorin had faith in him. Somehow, they will make it through. He slowly got up to his feet, minding his healing injuries while he was putting on his royal garb. Someone knocked. " It's open." He said. Gandalf came inside and gave the dwarf a meaningful look, that one look expressing exactly how he felt. A little bit anxious and feeling rather sick inside.  
"It's time." Gandalf said. Thorin gazed at him. The Grey Wizard made a movement as if he wanted to reassure him, but his hand stopped in the midair and he pulled back. Thorin didn't see that, because he was caught up in his own internal turmoil.  
They went straight to the Elrond's halls, where everyone was waiting. As soon as Thorin entered, he saw the gloomy looks on everyone's faces. The most gloomiest was of course, the Old Took. His flesh and blood was in grave danger or right now, he was trying to break free.

 

Elrond, Galadriel, Thranduil, Dáin the Ironfoot and many others he didn't know instantly changed their attention to him and Gandalf.  
"Now that everyone's present, we shall decide about the fate of Middle Earth. All of us had agreed on one thing: Sauron must be stopped once and for all. However, what should we do? This is where opinions differ. Some of us feel that one soul is worth the many, many innocent lifes in Middle Earth. On the other hand, some of us feel that a sacrifice, no matter how tragic is in order. So, I ask all of you, leaders of all free nations – what should we do with the hobbit?"

 

Elrond looked around the room. Everyone was silent. Thorin kinda knew what they were thinking about. He was strongly against it. He slammed his fist against the nearest wall. "I won't allow anyone to kill Bilbo! Not now or ever! If you want to kill him, then you would have to kill me, too!" Gandalf closed his eyes. Galadriel smiled. Thranduil looked away. Dáin patted Thorin on his shoulder. "That's what I'm talking about! No stopping you once you make up your mind. Thrór and your father would have been proud of you."  
Arwen stood up from her chair. "You have made your choice. The fate of Middle Earth is unsure. However, if someone can stop Sauron, it's you. My father, Galadriel and Gandalf will aid you. They will bind him with the power of Three Rings and you shall talk to Bilbo and bring him back. I.. we have faith in you."

 

Thorin felt like the lump in his throat disappeared. They just agreed on helping him and Bilbo, didn't they? Shouldn't he be happy? There was always a but in everything. "If by any chance I fail... what will you do then?"  
"We'll have no other choice but to kill him along with Sauron. That's the last resort." Thranduil said. Thorin glanced at the Took. "You... agree with this?"  
"I'm too old for this. To kill my own grandchild... but if there truly is no other way... if you won't... can't free my poor boy...I... agree."  
Thorin sighed heavily. It is hard for him, let alone for the old hobbit. They are talking about his grandchild, for Mahal's sake! This was it... The final confrontation.  
"We will proceed with your plan. If I fail, then we will have to kill Bilbo. If I fail... I have one condition or else I won't go with your plan. "  
"What is it?" Elrond asked. Thorin balled his fist.

 

"If I fail... I want to be the one to take his life. If I die in the process, then so be it. It's the least I could do."  
"Does anyone present have any objections?" Elrond asked them.  
They shook their heads. Only the Old Took didn't respond to that. Thorin approached him and looked straight into his eyes. "I don't want to think negatively... but if by any misfortune I won't succeed... grant me my wish. It's my burden alone. If it wasn't for me and my quest, he wouldn't be possessed. Please, grant me my request."  
Old Took gazed him in the eyes. "I think that he would want you to be the one to free him. Alright, I agree."

 

Thorin could feel it. This was the moment of truth. His eyes scanned the room and everyone present. "It's time, my fellow leaders of all free nations! We must stand tall and face the enemy! Now it's time to shape our fate!"  
"We dwarves stand together no matter what!" Dáin said, holding up his axe, others joined him. "We can't let them have all the fun, can we?" Thranduil said and Elrond, Galadriel and Gandalf rolled their eyes. Almost. That would be very un-kingly of them. Not that Gandalf was a king, though.

"When are we leaving?" Thorin asked. Galadriel stared in his eyes for a long time. "In a moment. You should prepare yourself, Thorin, son of Thráin. Time is running out and The Dark Lord gains more and more power over the hobbit."  
Elrond and the rest of kings went outside the Great Hall on a big terrace where The Eagles have been waiting for them. Gandalf climbed on a back of Gwaihir, he pulled Galadriel along and Elrond shared an eagle with the Old Took. Thorin shared his eagle with Dáin and to his annoyance with Thranduil who was scared of heights. Dáin and the elven king were having an argument the whole time so, thinking has proven to be rather difficult for Thorin with them.  
"Would you two just keep quiet for a moment? I need to think!"  
They didn't say anything to that and in an instant they stopped arguing.  
"Sorry about that, Thorin. It must be hard for you." Dáin said. Thorin didn't reply back. And there was no need. It's hard for him? Then how about Bilbo? Struggling to break free, his only chance to escape is them?  
Him.

 

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

 

Meanwhile...

 

He had the impression that he has passed through the same passage yet again. Why was this labyrinth never ending? ? Why couldn't he find that damned exit? He was kind of relieved that the flaming floating eye disappeared out of his sight, but this was driving him crazy. Bilbo wasn't fond of being alone. Since he joined the dwarves of the quest, so much has happened... so much has changed. If only he would find the exit as soon as possible! He looked around, but he only saw the never –ending hedges surrounding him. He was gradually getting more and more afraid that he would wander here for all eternity. Alone. Not that he wished for someone else to be trapped here with him. He knew that Thorin wouldn't come here and do any kind of foolish thing. At least he hoped.

Bilbo made a few steps towards a random alley. Nothing here made sense to him. He hoped to encounter anyone soon, he would even welcome one of those visions he saw earlier. At least he would know what is happening in the real world. He stopped before a passage with three crossroads. Should he go right, left or straight?  
He began to think so intensively, that he didn't notice a little hobbit child standing a bit on the left before him.  
"Follow your heart. You will see the truth soon enough." The young hobbit was observing Bilbo from toe to head. Bilbo couldn't help but do the same. He would never dream to see another hobbit here... on top of that a child. But still... it was suspicious. It must be some kind of trap that foul Dark Lord or whatever orchestrated to toy with him. That must be the case. Bilbo wanted to make sure who was this child. He approached him and patted his head. He had hobbity features, alright. He had black curly hair and his eyes were so blue that he was lost in them.

 

Bilbo quickly got up and almost tripped on his own feet in the process. He backed away from the child. Either he is hallucinating him or he is real or both at the same time. "Who are you?" Bilbo blurted out, petrified on the spot. He was afraid of this child. Why was he even here? Did that bastard really send this child here or is he his hallucination after all? In the end, he was doomed to wander here? Never return and never again see Thorin and the rest of his friends?  
The child acted as if it didn't hear Bilbo's words and took him by hand. Bilbo was shocked when the boy touched him. His mind was invaded by his thoughts...memories.  
"Uncle! Look what I've found!" A small child ran towards a hobbit who was dressed in formal wear like he had last seen on his grandfather. Bilbo looked at himself. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was him, there was no doubt about that. The child called him Uncle, didn't he? Then...  
His other self turned to face someone who came riding on a horse.  
Bilbo's eyes widened at the sight. It was the same Thorin he knew and yet not the same Thorin. He looked even better than before dressed in blue royal garments and it even added more to his eyes.

 

Thorin dismounted the horse and the other Bilbo swung his arms around Thorin's wide shoulders. He returned the embrace and kissed the much eager other Bilbo on lips briefly. "How is my King today?" His other half asked while the child tucked at his sleeve. Bilbo let go of him and knelt down next to the child. "Now, now, Frodo. Me and Uncle Thorin haven't seen each other one whole week. Wasn´t the trip to Mirkwood pleasant?"  
The child smiled at him. "I have never seen so many elves in my life before! They are just as you said they would be, Uncle." Thorin scoffed in disgust. Bilbo raised his eyebrow and The King under the Mountain immediately changed his attitude. "Oh, your Uncle is right. They are truly... different. Maybe it's because they have much, much longer, no matter. How about the three of us have our picnic?"  
Little Frodo´s smile widened even more after Thorin's last sentence. Bilbo spread a wide blanket on the grassy field and they all settled down and had a normal, but to the real Bilbo it was the brightest lunch brimming with feelings full of love and familiar warmness he didn't feel since his parents died. It was the feeling of loving and being loved. He had a family. It brought tears to his eyes and they cascaded down his cheeks.  
When a single tear drop made a contact with the grass, the whole vission started to blur and it disappeared in a blink of an eye.

 

He was alone, once again. This was too much for him to bear. He began to sob and shake uncontrollably. This was his breaking point.  
"Why? Why is this happening?! All I ever wanted was to lead a normal, quiet life! You heartless scum, release me from this prison this instant!"  
"He won´t. You have to find it."  
The child was there, again. This time, Bilbo made a few steps backwards. "Who are you? Are you really that little child or another illusion?"  
"Here, all is not what it seems. My name or origins are of no significance. I am here because you made me and I am your..."  
Bilbo stared at the child. "You are..."  
"Hope."  
"My hope?" The child nodded. "I am here because you wish to escape and because you wanted to have someone beside you. And so, your mind made me. I won´t leave your side, however if you fall into despair, I will weaken and weaken until I... vanish. You alone have the ability to escape. However, you must find your heart."  
Now Bilbo didn´t know what he said. "Find my heart? What do you mean?"

 

Frodo made a few steps and reached out to touch Bilbo. He backed away a bit. He didn't like the illusion he made. It was too much heart – warming and it made him rather sad. "Oh... sorry. I... was that vision real?"  
"It depends from you. You are the one who will shape your future... or destroy the world."  
The child... er, his hope sure doesn't sound too hopefully. "Destroy the world? I have the power to do that?"  
"Yes. When The Dark Lord took you into himself, imprisoned you inside The Ring, he also made you a part of him as much as he is a part of you. Even when you separate from each other, you'll never be really free of his dark magic. You will sooner or later become the next Dark Lord."

 

Now it all made sense. Why he couldn't find the damn exit. Why he wandered around. Why no one came to his rescue. He was imprisoned in his own mind, not in The Ring. The Ring only served as a vessel to maintain his eternal prison. No one would come. Never. Not even Thorin. He was his enemy now as all of The Middle Earth.  
He was cursed with dark magic and poisoned by Sauron's evil mind. However, no one said he couldn't use that filthy magic of his against him and destroy both himself and Sauron.  
Bilbo made up his mind. If he saved everyone he loved, if he managed to do that, he would do that with no second doubts or regret.

 

"Can I break free and kill both of us?" He asked the child. No, his embodied hope. He smiled. " Soon, the Kind under The Mountain will speak to you. Heed his voice and return back to the world of the living. Then, you can do what want to do. I will stay with you... until the end. That, I promise."  
Bilbo felt relieved when he said that. At least someone will be on his side. He hugged him and the little child returned the embrace and a few moments later, it vanished and returned back where it belonged to. To his heart.

 

Armed with nothing but a burning hope inside him, he closed his eyes and he clenched his fists. If he really can save the world by killing himself and The Dark Lord at the same time, then he has nothing to think about. He will secure a future for everyone he loves. For Thorin, who is on his way to save him and doesn't know that Bilbo will save him and Middle Earth. He doesn't wish to break Thorin's heart, but he has no choice in this. Only follow down the path fate had ordained for him.

 

"Thorin. I'm waiting for you."


	12. Love's Bane

Bilbo was set on doing what he thought was the best. He would destroy himself for the sake of Middle Earth and for Thorin. Because of Thorin. He would rather die than kill him.  
But, all wasn't so easy as it seemed. He was plagued with Sauron's black thoughts and it hurt him so, so much. His life before – it disappeared completely from his memory. Blank. That's when Sauron finally managed to gain complete control over him. And then, he heard a voice that guided him.  
Guided him to a bright light.

 

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

 

Thorin was on his way to save Bilbo. He had all the help needed to bind Sauron and free Bilbo from his grasp. He could only hope for the best outcome of the coming events.  
The Eagles were making way through tall mountains and green lands. From this perspective, it was beautiful. But now wasn't the time to admire the landscape. " When will we arrive?!" Thorin asked, getting a bit frustrated.  
Gandalf on Gwaihir shouted back a reply. " We are near Dol Guldur. Prepare for landing!"  
Thorin nodded. Soon, he will see Bilbo since the Battle of The Five Armies.

 

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

 

The Dark Lord knew that something wasn't right. The hobbit submitted completely to him. Now he had full control over him body and mind both. No matter. That just proves how superior he is in comparison to all living and dead in Middle Earth. No one can stop him. He will have his revenge!  
With that thought the Dark Lord smirked evilly.  
The hobbit was a mystery to him. He thought of him as a stepping stone to getting back his original body, but he liked this one. It felt like his own body now that the hobbit's soul has vanished from The Ring. That would only mean he gave into despair. The Dark Lord smirked again. Soon, fools will rush in his new domain to a futile and meaningless effort to free the hobbit. And he has already disappeared! Oh, how he will enjoy tormenting them with that. " Come here. I am waiting."  
:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:  
Thorin's Eagle was landing in a circling manner on the highest tower on Dol Guldur. It was the most disturbing place he has ever visited. Tranduil, Thorin, the Old Took and Dáin dismounted the Eagle and looked around. Gandalf, Elrond and Galadriel landed near them. Gandalf was the first to notice a small silhouette in the distance. He pointed that way.  
Thorin didn't lose any time as he rushed towards that figure. "Bilbooo!"  
The others had no choice but to follow him. Talk about a strategy.  
When Thorin was close enough to see if it really was Bilbo, he saw a figure cloaked in black armor with spikes and with a picture of a flaming eye on the breast plate. He had on a black helmet with the same spikes as the armor. And he had a crimson and black sword with the flaming eye in the center of it.

 

This surely isn't Bilbo!

 

He stopped five meters away from him. Thorin unsheathed his sword and pointed it at him with a serious expression.  
The person laughed out. " I see. Welcome in my humble domain! You've brought back - up. I haven't seen some of them in many, many aeons... now I get the chance to wipe you all out at once!"  
Without warning, he rapidly chanted a spell and hurled a violet thunder straight at Thorin. Gandalf, Galadriel and Elrond appeared all of sudden in front of him and nullified the spell with their Three Rings.  
"You... why do want to get in my way? Why don't you join forces with me? You will rule other lands surrounding Middle Earth! I can make that happen!"  
"I won't submit to your sweet lies! Your words have no meaning for me!" Elrond said.  
" Your heart is black and cold. I have nothing to say to you. " Galadriel said in a calm tone.  
"You cannot fool us with your lies anymore. No one will bow down to you and succumb to your evil schemes!" Gandalf shouted at him.

 

The Dark Lord didn't like what he heard. Not one bit. The Three Rings together could rival his Ring. But still, his power was more immense. There is no need for worries. They won't bow down? He'll see to that matter!  
He started to gather dark energy from his Ring, preparing the ultimate attack, but for that, he would need concentration and time to cast. His beast will buy his some time to finish off all his adversaries at once. He casted the spell he used before and summoned his faithful servant to shield him from attacks.  
" Kill as many as you can. " He ordered it and the beast roared.  
Thorin blinked a few times. Not that beast again! It's super strong! He banished his doubts to the darkest pits of his mind. Now isn't the time for lamenting. Now it's about damn time he saved Bilbo! He pointed his sword once again at the beast, but Thranduil, Old Took and Dáin stopped him. "No time for small frays, Thorin. Leave it to us. You and other three have more important mission."

 

He knew he could count on Dáin, the old hobbit - and Thranduil for once. They engaged in a gruesome battle with the beast and Thorin averted his gaze to the black cloaked figure. Gandalf unsheathed his sword and mumbled something under his breath and his sword, Glamdring started to burn with a warm fire.  
The Dark Lord wasn't expecting this turn of events. Gandalf charged forward with Glamdring and Sauron had no choice but to stop his spell and evade his blade. He cocked his head in disbelief. " I didn't think you would actually attack me. Do you not value this hobbit's life at all? If I die, he dies as well."  
Now it was Thorin's turn to dash forward with his sword. "You will die today. No one else!" But The Dark Lord jumped back a few paces and soon he found out that his movement was restricted. He looked at his feet. The ground was covered with a yellow circle and he stood in his exact center. He tried to move his feet, but it was no use. They tricked him. He was cornered. From the corner of his eye he saw how his mighty beast was slain in the same moment with enchanted arrows and axes.  
They got him, but he wasn't about to give up. He will prevail in the end!

" So, you have diverted my attention and cast this binding spell on me? What do you plan to do now? Kill me? Then go ahead and kill an innocent as well, oh mighty protectors of Middle Earth! I dare you!"  
Gandalf scoffed, but didn't say anything to that. " Thorin?"  
He was standing before him. Gandalf, Elrond and Galadriel stood around him, forming a circle and Thorin slowly took down the helmet. Once he saw those hateful flaming eyes instead of Bilbo's, his heart clenched painfully. Time has come for drastic measures.  
The Dark Lord only looked at him and then he realized what they were about to do. Really, what a foolish attempt! He erupted into a bone chilling laugh that sent down shivers their spines, but they didn't stop their binding spell.  
" Now I finally see the motive under all this foolishness. But you won't succeed. He is already dead! I have complete control over him!"  
Thorin hesitated for a second and he felt like his heart stopped. Bilbo... dead?!

 

Galadriel's voice brought him back to reality. "Don't believe a word he says! He is inside! We need your help if we want to bring him out."  
Oh, right. That's why they came. For a second he was almost fooled by him.  
Bilbo wouldn't give up no matter what.  
His resolve didn't change. He will bring him back.  
"I am ready."  
The three of them nodded at each other and said some foreign words he didn´t know and soon, they were enveloped in a veil of shining light. "Thorin. We didn't tell you one thing, though. "  
He turned to face Elrond." What is it?"  
"You will enter Bilbo's mind and bring him back with you."  
That's all? He thought of some terrible tests or something.  
" No sweat. Just send me already."

The Dark Lord tried to break free. There is no way he is just going to let this happen! Without a body, he can't exist in this world!  
The barrier tightened and he was paralyzed. He really couldn´t move.  
"Now! We're sending you, Thorin!"  
A brilliant light gently enveloped him and he closed his eyes because of the brightness. When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing.

 

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

 

Suddenly, his vision has returned. He was inside Bilbo's house back at Shire, to be precise in his dining room. He turned around to search for Bilbo, but he wasn't in the room. He checked other rooms thoroughly, but he simply wasn't there. This wasn't right. He should find Bilbo soon. They can't bind Sauron for too long. " Bilboo! Where are you?! Please answer me!" He repeated his plea a few times, but there was no reply. He went outside and what he saw shocked him. Bilbo was there, standing alone in a pouring rain, praying upon a grave.  
It was Bilbo... alone and mumbling silently a prayer at a grave. Thorin came closer and read the name on it. It read:  
Thorin Oakenshield, slain by The Dark Lord, Bilbo Baggins.

What?! He would never... what? A Dark Lord? Bilbo?! What was going on here?!  
Bilbo finally acknowledged Thorin's presence and slowly turned to face him. His face was covered in tears. He was crying?  
Thorin immediately casted him in his embrace. Bilbo buried his face in the crook of his neck. "You came." His voice sounded oddly.  
He caressed his cheek and took a proper look at him. " I'm here to bring you back with me. But... what's all this?" Thorin pointed at the grave.  
Bilbo started sobbing. Thorin hushed him. "Shhh, don't worry. You would never do such a thing. I am here because I need you. Without you, I am no good. You make me complete. I love you."  
He expected anything, but not a heavier load of sobbing and hiccups. Bilbo forcefully parted from his embrace and Thorin only stood there.  
"I know. I know. But I can't... I love you too much..."  
Thorin's face lit up. Finally, after all that has happened, Bilbo admitted that he loved him!  
"That's great! Let's return back, together!"

But Bilbo's reaction made his smile freeze and it disappeared when he shook his head.  
"I can't return. If I do, I will become the next Dark Lord and I will lose all my humanity and I won't remember you or anyone else. I will try to kill you and I will be a threat to Middle Earth until you kill me. I don't want that. I'd rather die here, by your hand and thus die in the real world than hurt you or my friends... family and other people. I cannot... return."  
Thorin's heart was panicking.  
"What are you talking about? Bilbo, you are scaring me."  
"I have been tainted by him. Even if we are separated, his presence will never really vanish... he is a part of me now. I tried fighting against him, but it's useless. I can't win. His will is stronger than mine. He will eventually return one day, possess me and he will bring destruction. Please, you have to stop him! Kill me!" Bilbo pleaded him.  
"Time is running out! Hurry up, Thorin!" Gandalf's voice echoed in the graveyard. It sounded so distantly...  
Time is against them. They will talk outside of... Bilbo's mind about it.

He grabbed Bilbo's hand and dragged him inside the house, where a circle of light appeared. Bilbo tried to shake off his hand, but Thorin was adamant. They were standing in it.  
"Gandalf! We're standing in a circle of light! Transport us back!"  
Bilbo was desperately trying to shake off Thorin's hand, but he wouldn't have it. His hold only tightened. "Please, let go of me!"  
" I won't let you die, you hear? We will stand against him, together!"  
Bilbo wanted to believe his words. Even hope had limits. His hope was slowly dying in a agonizing heartbreak. It would come to this. To kill himself and Sauron and save Middle Earth or let himself be killed by Thorin's hand? He chose the first option. Less sorrow left for Thorin.  
The light blinded them as they were transported back to real world.

As soon as Bilbo opened his eyes, he felt nauseous and weak. Thorin was standing right in front of him, observing him. Bilbo looked around. Gandalf, Elrond and some elven woman he didn't know were also looking at him warily and he also noticed Thranduil and some dwarf he didn´t know. And finally, he noticed his grandfather. What was he doing here?  
Thorin touched his shoulder. "Bilbo?"  
Said hobbit only blinked a few times. Why were they in an old ruin? His recollection of events was a little blurred, but he knew what to do. But could he really use that power like he wanted?  
He wanted to move his hand and for the last time to embrace Thorin, but he couldn't move even an inch. He looked at the ground. A yellow pentagram was restricting his movement. "It's me. Please remove the barrier."  
The trio has removed the barrier. Thorin took his face in his hands. Bilbo's eyes were back to normal and he was smiling at him. He held back the urge to cry as he embraced him and Bilbo returned the hug eagerly.  
"You really came for me, Thorin. "  
"I would never betray you, Bilbo. I love you."  
Hearing those three words have made him sob and whimper. Thorin loves him. But it would be cruel to say back his real feelings... now. He has made up his mind and he doesn't want to make Thorin's pain and sorrow even bigger when he will... die.  
How much Bilbo wished that he would have never found that Ring and got himself and Thorin involved in this. But what was done was done. He had little remaining strength ( who knew wandering in one's own mind would be so exhausting?), but he can do it.  
He didn't know any spells... or their verbal formulas whatsoever. He hoped that a mere thought would do the trick.  
Bilbo suddenly pushed Thorin away and pulled out that hideous sword hanging above his hip and threw it away. He suspected that inflicting normal damage wouldn't kill him. He needed to cast a powerful, ultimate spell that would kill both of them. 

Him and Sauron.

 

But he suspected others would try and hinder him from doing that. He thought about creating a barrier that would repel all attempts to break to him. Only a thought was all that was needed, thankfully.  
Thorin fell hard on the ground, but abruptly regained his footing and stood up only to see a black triangle and in it a person. Not again!  
"Has Sauron returned?! So soon?!" He shouted out to the rest of them.  
Thranduil, Old Took and Dáin joined him by his side, looking on at the person inside the barrier. Galadriel, Gandalf and Elrond looked on and their expressions weren't telling anything good was coming their way. Gandalf sighed and had a grim look in his old, old eyes. "So, it has come to this... I feared you would choose this path, my friend... we cannot stop you."  
Thorin was getting a bit, no more than a bit anxious about what the hell was going on. "Would someone tell me what is happening? Is that Sauron again? "  
"Did Bilbo tell you something while you were there with him?" Elrond asked him.

"Well... there were some rather disturbing images and he said something about him being tainted and that he will..." Thorin didn't finish his sentence, for he remembered what he said in the end. He has to die one way or another.  
"NO! I won't allow you to do that! I won't let you sacrifice yourself for the rest of Middle Earth! What about us? What about me?! Will you leave me behind?! I will never accept that!" Thorin yelled out in his outrage. Elrond was about to touch his shoulder, but he shook it off. " All of you... would just let him die? For the greater good? Is that it? Not even going to try and find another way?"  
"There is no other way. We feared he would choose this, but it's his own choice and we cannot stop him. He wants to do this." Galadriel said.  
Thorin gritted his teeth. "Some lousy barrier won't stop me! I'm coming, Bilbo!" He dashed towards the ball with Orcrist ready and he slashed it. The barrier stayed, it seemed like he didn't attack at all. It had no effect. Bilbo was still inside, his eyes closed and he was unmoving.

Thorin lashed out at the barrier, putting all his strength into powerful swings, but the barrier stayed. He was getting frustrated. All his might, all his power as a King was worthless when it came to this. He dropped Orcrist and pounded on the barrier with his knuckles. " Bilbo! Bilbo! Bilboo!"  
Bilbo heard him and opened his eyes. " Don't involve yourself anymore. Please. I want you to live. You need to live. Your kingdom needs you. A strong king with a firm heart. Live... for the both of us. Farewell." He closed his eyes again and tears cascaded down his cheeks.  
Thorin pounded on the barrier. When it made contact with his hands, the barrier threw him away from Bilbo.  
The inside of the barrier started to shine. All was ready. The others ran to check on Thorin, but he hardly got up to his feet again and made an attempt to walk towards Bilbo once more. Dáin and Thranduil had to hold his arms to prevent him from moving.

 

"No! NO! LET GO OF ME! I HAVE TO STOP HIM!"  
Thorin broke through their restriction and made a few steps when a bright green light consumed the person inside the barrier. Thorin held out his hand and cried out in a heartbroken voice. "NOOOOO!"

 

...

 

A huge ball of that light that almost killed him was now all over Bilbo. Bilbo didn't even flinch or shout from pain. He just stood there and then... the ball vanished so soon as it appeared. Bilbo fell to his knees and panted heavily.  
Thorin was immediately by his side, dropping on his knees and hugging him. "You live! You didn't die! I'm so happy!"  
Bilbo laughed at that. He pulled out a hidden dagger – the same that shattered the Arkenstone and stabbed Thorin with it.

 

"THORIN!" Gandalf's voice was mixed with others voices.  
Thorin's gaze slowly dropped at his spreading wound. "Why? Bil...bo?"  
Bilbo has opened his eyes and there it was- the flaming eyes and an evil smirk. "I am not your beloved. 'Tis was foolish of you to ran to me. His attempt at killing me has failed. Now that I have gathered enough power, I will re- create my old earthly body and leave this one soul to his own sorrow when he sees just what has he done to his love."  
"You..." Thorin lost his consciousness.

Sauron turned to face the other three most potent adversaries. "Well? Will you try and stop me of will you simply give up? What do you choose? A quick, merciful death or a slow and painful one? Your choice."  
"Neither!" Galadriel said and hurled a thuder bolt at him, but he stopped it with one finger. "I see. Slow and painful."  
He quickly cast the spell that he used before and the hobbit attempted to kill him with- the null gravity black magic that destroys all living things- his ultimate weapon.  
His enemies fell one after another to the ground like the puppets they were.  
He looked around. His enemies were too weak to even match his power. Now, back to his plan...  
He materialized his old body. Memories made shape, one would his old armor and abilities, it almost felt like he was never rendered bodiless at all. Almost. He approached his old body and made made a contact with it. His soul and mind were transferred back to where it belonged. The hobbit fell to the ground, unconscious. He will regain his consciousness soon, but for now...

The Dark Lord took off his Ring from hobbit's finger and put it on his own. He began to laugh. Everything was going just as he wanted. No one would be able to stop his revenge!  
He made a few steps and stared at the horizon. Soon, he will bring chaos and destruction to this filthy land. But first, he will play for a while with his enemies and then finish them off.  
The hobbit was the first to wake up, as he thought.

"Where am... I? Huh? What..." He saw the carnage and bodies of his allies and then, he saw the body of Thorin. Dark Lord watched with amusement as the hobbit slumped and cried on the former King under the Mountain's face.  
Bilbo let out a cry that was full of sorrow and pain. He embraced the pathetic so called King and sobbed and cried.  
The Dark Lord liked what he was seeing. Yes, bring more sorrow and pain into this world, destroy all happiness, leave nothing in his wake only utter madness and chaos! He once again laughed and laughed while the hobbit cried for his love he lost.

"Just breaks your heart, doesn't it? He was a bug, buzzing around my face. That's why I had to swat him down – like an insect! By the way, if you thought you would so easily take me down, you were wrong. I will kill all of you here, you mindless, insolent bugs that try to get in my way and destroy all that is living! Such is the death all of you deserve – to die as mere insects!"  
He reached out and put his hand on the ground, summoning yet another beast that would tear apart that thorn in his eye before him. But before he was finished the hobbit spoke in a calm voice. It was strange how fast his mood changed and the air around him as well.

"You've called him an insect, didn't you? You called him an insect!" Bilbo's hands trembled. Two more tears fell on Thorin's face.  
"You'll pay for this."  
From out of nowhere, balls of light have formed around the hobbit and arcane magic aura was surrounding him.  
" You will pay. You're going to pay!"  
Fear struck inside The Dark Lord as he stared at the hobbit's back. He was paralyzed with fear.

 

"You'll paaaaaay!"

 

The aura has erupted and it send The Dark Lord flying and he was only stopped by a wall. The Dark Lord was yet again struck with fear. This was the only power that could challenge his own. The power of pure hate and divine justice at once.  
Revenge.  
He couldn't help but observe the changed hobbit.

He made a foolish mistake by making this hobbit angry. Now he knew and the unreasonable fear that he felt when the hobbit stood up and turned to face him was real.  
For the first time in eons, he, The Dark Lord was trembling, terrified and afraid.  
Afraid of one stupid little hobbit who is more dead than alive and terribly hurt.


	13. The last straw

Something in him just snapped when he heard his last words. Thorin wasn't an insect! He'll pay for killing him... he killed Thorin with his own hands, just like that bastard said he would. The thought alone was making him go berserk. He thirsted for revenge beyond revenges.

That Dark Lord got up on his feet and the expression was frightened beyond belief. Right now, Bilbo was looking like Death to him. Making this one hobbit angry was a grave mistake. But still, he has his Ring and powers, while the hobbit has just... had luck. Yes, that's it. Luck with an uncontrollable outburst of emotions. That must have been the case. No danger can be coming his way.  
"Lowly maggot. You have been lucky to throw me off my feet. Now, you'll feel a taste of my revenge!"

He wanted to burn him with a giant hellfire, but it just wouldn't appear! Since when have his powers not obeyed him? He tried it again and again, but it was no use.  
The hobbit came closer to him, an evident smirk on his face. The air around him has yet again changed as bolts of light and dark balls appeared around him. He laughed and it send shivers down The Dark Lord's spine. Just who or what has the hobbit become?!  
"What's so funny? My powers will return soon to me and then I'll have the last laugh." Bilbo cocked his head. "Is that a threat? I will enjoy torturing you for what you did to Thorin. You'll pay with your life!" Bilbo materialized from out of nowhere a very long scythe with a sharp end.

Then, his attire has changed as well. He was dressed in black robes, the armor was gone. But something was definitely wrong with him. His expression was bloodthirsty. The Dark Lord sure didn't like the sudden change. Why was he even afraid of him? He has just gone completely mad from witnessing the apparent death of his loved one.  
He triggered the last straw within the hobbit's sanity.  
The Dark Lord snorted. " I'll pay with my life? We will... see about that!" He got hold of his sword and their weapons clashed against each other. The hobbit was much stronger than he looked like. His strength was unnatural and inhuman. Just what has he unleashed? Bilbo pushed through and he managed to sweep him off his feet again, this time The Dark Lord has lost his weapon. Bilbo stood above him, glaring at him with a cold, calculative glare. This wasn't the hobbit anymore. He had attacked with the intent to kill. He had become someone who lost it and snapped.  
"Hobbit. You have some nerve." Sauron said.

"We are done talking. I want revenge! You tyranny ends here!"  
So be it. He isn't the Dark Lord for nothing. Their weapons clashed against each other and Bilbo easily overpowered him, again. The look on his face was cold, ruthless. Sauron gulped down. He sent hurling balls of fiery flame aimed at him. Bilbo neutralized the flames with a cone of ice around himself.  
Around the same time, Elrond and others regained consciousness again. Gandalf helped Galadriel on her feet and they shook with others. The Old Took growled as he held his head. "Ow. My thick skull saved me. How are others? Where is my grandson?" He asked and a few moments later he saw a figure dressed in black robes, wielding a giant scythe and the Dark Lord, he supposed. And then not very far from them, he saw the unmoving figure of the King under the Mountain.

"Thorin!" Elrond and Thranduil were the first to run to him. They checked on him. "His pulse is fading. We must act quickly." Elrond said. Galadriel held Thorin's hand. "The Three should heal him. But it will take some time. Remaining Kings should aid the... hobbit in battle, if possible. We will join as soon as we are done here." Thranduil, Dáin and Old Took nodded and ran in the middle of the raging battlefield.  
Bilbo and Dark Lord were engaged in a fierce, gruesome battle. The sky darkened as their weapons sang against each other. A scythe resonating with a sword. Bilbo saw his friends and grandfather. "STAY AWAY! THIS IS MY BATTLE!" Dáin, Thranduil and Old Took stopped in their tracks. His grandfather tried to reason with him. "Don't be stupid! He is far too dangerous to face alone!"

"Finally something we agree on, old fool!" He floated above them and dark powers streamed from his palms. "Behold my power! Dead Dimension!" A black rift opened behind them and was slowly sucking them in. Bilbo rushed to the rescue.

NOT HIS FRIENDS AND FAMILY.  
He already took his love!  
"You bastard! I won't allow you this!" A valiant, bright aura radiated through him and it the power settled in his scythe. Bilbo skillfully slashed the black hole in half with his scythe and it disappeared in a flash. The Dark Lord was kinda impressed. Nobody had stopped this particular spell before. Not even Gil –Galad or Elendil. Bilbo turned to his grandfather. "Now isn't the time for arguing. You're not helping me here. Only I can stop him. Please, withdraw to a safer place, at once!" His grandfather wouldn't have any of this. "But—" He was interrupted in the middle of the sentence.  
The Dark Lord wouldn't allow his enemies to flee so easily. He send jolts of thunder their way, but Bilbo repealed them with his scythe. "GO! NOW!"  
Reluctantly, Old Took, Thranduil and Dáin fled from the battle and withdrew back to Gandalf, Galadriel, Elrond and Thorin, who was slowly, but surely healing his nearly fatal wound. Gandalf saw them coming and went pale. "What's going on?! Is he on the way here?"

Dáin shook his head. " No, the hobbit wanted us to go to a safer area. We really were only getting in his way. Only he can beat Sauron. How's my cousin?"  
"He'll live. He's... Thorin!" Gandalf exclaimed as the dwarven King rose up his eyes were filled with rage. "Where is he?" He asked calmly, but he was far from calm. "Where is he? That bastard used Bilbo to lure me in! He used him!"  
Gandalf calmed him down. " Cool down, he's fighting Sauron right now."  
Thorin's eyes widened in horror. "He's fighting that monster... ALONE?!"  
Everyone stayed quiet. "And you LET him fight alone?"  
Dáin put a hand on his shoulder. "Thorin, we were useless in the battle. He himself told us to withd—" Thorin shook his hand off impatiently. "HOW could you let him fight alone? And YOU!" He pointed at Old Took. "I didn't expect this from you. Since when do hobbits abandon their own blood on the battlefield?! I've had enough of all of you. I'm going to help him!" Thorin made and attempt to stand up, but his body refused to obey him. He used his willpower and stood up, taking the dagger that almost took his life and his sword, Orcrist. " You all have disappointed me. I thought we came here to rescue Bilbo and stop Sauron. I've said my part. Help me or not, it's up to you. "

And he ran towards the darkening sky and gathering thunderclouds. That looked like one hell of a battle. "BILBOOO! I am on my way!"  
The Old Took was ashamed of himself. No matter how grave was the situation, he should have never left his grandson alone with Sauron. His daughter would have stayed. Even Bungo would stay to protect his son. And he was told all that by a dwarf, of all things. He was far too old for this. But, Bilbo was the only one that stayed, when his dear daughter and her husband died suddenly, when the Orcs attacked Shire and he wasn't there to save them. Now, he was here and he wouldn't let the same thing happen twice! "He's right. My grandson needs backup."  
Galadriel surprised everyone when she ran in the direction Thorin did a few moments before, leaving the slightly shaken up men behind her. "What are you waiting for? We are needed at Bilbo's side!" She screamed behind her shoulder.

Gandalf's fascination with her only grew. "Let's follow her!" He ran after her and Old Took, Dáin, Thranduil and Elrond were hot on his tail.  
The battle was never ending back and forth. Bilbo send a spell and Sauron used stronger spell or hacked it in half with his sword. Then Sauron summoned a few beasts to his side and Bilbo was outnumbered. And Sauron was attacking him relentlessly, as if he didn't get never tired. Perhaps he never did tire, Bilbo thought hazily. He was getting dizzy and he couldn't catch his breath with all that dodging, evading and casting spells he has done. How long has this fight gone on? Will he ever beat him? His hope died with Thorin...  
"BILBO!" He heard a familiar voice call out to him. Now his mind is playing trick on him. Now wasn't the time. A bunch of arcane swords were coming his way, ready to pierce him in half. He needed to lift up his scythe and do something, anything... he... couldn't lift his weapon... The swords were right in front of him. His life flashed before his eyes... he felt only regret that he and Thorin didn't get a chance to live a happy ever after... He closed his eyes and awaited sharp or dull pain. A few seconds passed and he reopened them. In front of him was standing Thorin, his sword Orcrist pointed at Sauron, who looked bewildered.

Bilbo's brain froze and so did his body. Thorin is alive... he was tired and his head felt funny. His knees gave out on him and Thorin caught him in time. Gandalf and others joined them, ready to guard them from any harm. The dormant beasts went on a rampage and attacked them. Dáin,Thranduil and Old Took stopped them and killed easily. Sauron was still bewildered and his eyes began to twitch. Now he was annoyed. He hurled spell after spell at the small group, but the Three Ring Beares made a barrier that protected the group from damage.

In the meanwhile, Bilbo, who was now in Thorin's arms, smiled weakly. "Am I in Heaven?" Thorin returned the smile. "Afraid not. Sauron's still breathing. We need your help. Come on, get up." But Bilbo has fainted from exhaustion. Thranduil was by them, checking his pulse. He sighed in relief. "He's just worn out and tired. No surprise, though. He used spells for the first time in his life with such mastery I haven't seen in ages. And he wielded this scythe like any battle hardened warrior that has seen many battles. No wonder he fainted. Wait, I know. We need him if we want to stop Sauron. Kiss him. Quickly. Others cannot fend Sauron off forever."

Thorin's face was priceless and he felt as blood rushed to his cheeks. "What? How could that help? Now isn't the time for – " Thranduil interrupted him. "DO you want him to live or not?"  
Thorin was angered by that question. „Of course I want him to live!"  
"Then kiss him finally and see for yourself!"  
Thranduil stepped back and gave him some intimacy. Thorin felt how his heart thumped with increased rate. This was... going to be their first kiss? Like this? He brushed off strands of hair from Bilbo's face and leaned in. Their lips connected for the first time. He observed the face of Bilbo and saw that color was returning to his cheeks. In fact, Bilbo opened his eyes drowsily and he formed a smile on his face. He touched Thorin's cheek. " You're alive. Tis wasn't a dream. Thorin, I..."  
"Save that for later!" Gandalf hissed as he and others were doing their best to maintain the barrier for a bit longer. "We have to stop his movements! If we all work together, we can beat him!" Elrond shouted out.

Thorin helped Bilbo back on his feet. "Are you ready?" He asked him.  
Bilbo picked up his scythe. "Let's end this. We can talk later."  
Old Took was proud of the fact that his grandson was such a strong fellow. Hobbits are stubborn, perhaps even more stubborn than dwarves, men and elves combined. Also, Tooks were too stubborn to just die when others were in danger. That's how they were. "My dear boy, I see that you are a Took after all. Your parents would have been proud. I am proud."  
Bilbo never received those words from his grandfather. He was just son of his dearest daughter to him. Things were changing, finally. He would have a talk with him, too. But now... He looked at the man in front of them.  
Once before a long time, he was mortal once, felt love, pain and passion. What made him this way? Bilbo only felt pity for him. But pity alone wasn't going to change his resolve. He might have been a good person in the past, but now his heart is twisted and nothing can bring back the good in him. His only release would be death. And he would grant him that.  
"Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel. I need your assistance."  
"What would you have of us?" Galadriel asked.

"Like before, please bind him. Grandfather, Thranduil and... who are you again? I don't know you."  
"My apologies. I am Dáin, Thorin's cousin and King of Iron Hills."  
"Right. You three stay by them and guard them. When they are casting this binding spell, they are vulnerable. Myself and Thorin, we are ending this."  
"Alright. As you say, Bilbo." Gandalf agreed to his plan and they instantly began to cast the spell they used earlier. Bilbo reached out for Thorin's hand and squeezed it. Thorin blinked. "I... let's end this, together." Bilbo said.

Thorin smiled. "My thoughts exactly." They dashed out at the same time, Thorin with Orcrist and Bilbo with his scythe and magic.  
The Dark Lord didn't like this turn of events. His enemies have gathered and are trying, really trying to kill him! He gathered all his remaining stamina and threw his ultimate magic at them, the one that almost killed them at the Battle of The Five Armies. "DIEEEE!"

Bilbo knew this was coming. He laced his hands with Thorin and created a giant shield that threw the spell back at the caster. Sauron noticed it in the last minute and he couldn't evade. The spell caught him and now he was in agony, screaming from unspeakable pain.  
His sword fell from his hands, too heavy to even lift it. No, it wasn't heavy. He hardly stared at the ground. The same circle pentagram that bound him not so long ago. He couldn't move. He was trapped in his own body, couldn't move at all.  
He glared back at the group before him. His hate was now tenfold. He couldn't move and that only meant that he was defeated. By the unlikely alliance he has ever seen.  
A duo slowly approached him and the Three Ring bearers halted their position, deep in concentration.

Thorin and Bilbo reached him. Bilbo reached out and pulled The One Ring from The Dark Lord´s finger and it hit the ground with a loud metal thud. "Thorin."  
That was all that Thorin needed to hear. He pulled out the dagger that destroyed Arkenstone, almost killed him and now, it will save Middle Earth.  
The Dark Lord's eyes widened in terror. "NOO! STOP AT ONCE!" Thorin didn't heed his words and the dagger hit its mark precisely. The One Ring shattered and its little fragments scattered into air along with the dark presence inside it. They all knew what that meant. Sauron was mortal again and lost all his powers. Powerless he may be, but still a threat to Middle Earth. He could make a new One Ring if he wanted. And that was something that must be prevented at any costs.

Right now, Sauron was begging for his life. Bilbo still felt guilt and pity for him. He had many sins, so much blood on his hands. There was no way he could be forgiven. This ends...  
"Thorin. We do this together." Thorin nodded as he and Bilbo crossed weapons and unleashed a combined attack aimed at his torso. They nailed for his heart. They pierced him through. The Dark Lord's eyes were glassy and soon, the light in them was fading and he fell to the ground.

The barrier was gone. Thorin and Bilbo looked at others. Thranduil and Dáin were hugging and jumping from joy and that was quite a funny sight. Old Took was crying and used his sleeve to wipe out tears. Galadriel, Gandalf and Elrond had solemn looks on their faces. They have finally defeated the evil that threatened Middle Earth. And yet, why does this victory taste so bile? Thorin put his weapon away. Bilbo's scythe simply disappeared into thin air, as did his black robes. His previous attire returned. He was dressed as a normal hobbit again. But then again, he wasn't a normal hobbit now. He wielded huge weapon and had magic, but he would never use that power again, only in grave danger. That's what he decided on right now.  
"We've won." Galadriel said. It wasn't a question nor a statement.

"Yes, we have. After all these years, my friend has finally been avenged. Now you can rest in piece, Gil – Galad. I've paid my dues." Elrond looked at the clearing sky. Birds were gathering in the sky, chirping and flying around.  
"Everything will be alright, from now on." Gandalf said happilly.  
Bilbo had enough battles for his entire life. He took Thorin's hand. "Let's go back to Erebor. Together." He exclaimed with a grin on his face.  
Thorin smiled. He did that a lot now. All thanks to the hobbit next to him.  
"Yes, let's go."  
They walked towards the sun, hand in hand. Others followed them. Gandalf whistled and Eagles flew down and waited for them to get on their backs. Thorin and Bilbo shared an Eagle.  
They all flew towards a brighter new day, towards a new shining beginning of something new and still waiting for them to unwrap it and embrace. A new future for Middle Earth.

For them.


	14. Accusations, uneasy state and carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really unexpected visit from Denethor and his sons stops Bilbo and Thorin from making progress in their relationship. Also, something bad is happening someplace...

When they have all returned to Erebor – it was a very curious sight. Everyone in the kingdom was waiting for their return. Later they have learned that Balin told the public that their King set out to destroy evil that has tainted many kingdoms and that other kings have joined forces to stop it for good. And now, the whole courtyard where they landed has been occupied by dwarves, elves and men alike, waiting for the news. Bilbo was tired and weak, but he would stand by Thorin's side, even if he was on the verge of exhaustion.

 

Balin, Bard and Legolas almost ran to the group. Bilbo smiled faintly at them. His head was beginning to spin. "Well? How did it go?" "I see you've returned with Bilbo. But what of...?" Thorin noticed how pale Bilbo was and without a second thought he got hold of his hands and he made Bilbo walk with an arm around his neck and walked off, ignoring other people. Right now, Bilbo needed rest. Talking can wait and Gandalf and others could tell to his people the good news, too. His people,men and elves only stared at the King supporting a hobbit and leading him inside the kingdom. The Old Took was the only one who was amused, because he knew those two needed to talk about a lot of things. So stubborn... just like a Took and half Baggins should be.

 

But the King is a good match. Bilbo was now half awake. His eyes focused on Thorin.

"Thorin?"

"Don't talk." Bilbo slightly nodded and he didn't say anything until they reached Royal Palace and his room. Thorin lifted the tired hobbit in his arms. That's where Bilbo finally noticed where they were. In Thorin's royal suite. Alone. Blood immediatelly rushed to his cheeks. "T-Thorin! Please put me down. I am perfectly fine." Thorin leaned in closer. "No, you will listen to me. You are really, really tired and exhausted. You should rest and my bed is the best place for that. No one will disturb your sleep. And now, I am putting you down and lay in my bed. " Bilbo looked at the bed which was so cozy and big.

 

"But, where will you sleep? This is your room. I can't take your bed."

"I wish for that. Now go to sleep. Oin will come in later, when you'll wake up. I have to check with my people and of course others kings." Thorin put him on the bed and Bilbo felt how his heart ached. He almost lost him and he's alive. He's alive and well. Bilbo gathered up all of his courage. "Thorin?" His blue eyes fixated on the hobbit on his bed. "Yes, Bilbo?" Bilbo was flustered, again. Since the Battle of the Five Armies, there wasn't time for... this TALK. And he needed to know. "Do you remember... when you were under the gold sickness... well, you know... when I said some things?" Thorin gave him a solemn look as he sat down next to him. "I remember... fragments of what you said. Maybe you could say that again?" Bilbo's heart was beating furiously. He put his hand over his heart. "I... I...Thorin, I..." He smiled at him and took his hand and kissed it softly.

 

He leaned in closer and closer until their noses touched. "Thorin?" Bilbo's voice was hinted with raising passion. "Damn it Bilbo. I am trying my best to hold back. Don't be so vulnerable in front of me." Bilbo found his other hand and caressed it. "I don't want you to hold back." That statement has broken down the walls on Thorin's self control. He wrapped his hands around Bilbo's waist and pulled him closer and kissed him with all he had restrained for so long. Fiery passion, wanting to have him – feeling of love. Under the pressure of Thorin's weight, Bilbo sunk into the bed with Thorin on top of him.

The intensity of Thorin's kisses was fierce and Bilbo found himself moaning and kissing back with all his passion he could give. Before things got a bit haywire, Thorin pulled away abruptly as if he was burned. The King under the Mountain regained his composure and stormed off to the door before Bilbo could process what just happened. Bilbo grew more and more embarrassed as he realized two things: First – Thorin probably knew all along his feelings and yet the fool of a Took that he is made even a bigger fool of himself. And second – he wanted, no, he **gave**  him permission to... well. You know. He sighed inwardly. How could he fall asleep now? There was no way. Not that his blood was whispering for more. More kisses, more touches, more... " _ENOUGH_!"

Bilbo said to himself. "I may have saved the world, but when it comes to relationships, I am still a fool. No resting for now. I am going to see what's going on. Right now." Bilbo stormed off to find Thorin. Bilbo wasn't even tired anymore. He ran down many corridors, hallways, which were to his surprise empty. He thought that everyone would be celebrating the defeat of The Dark Lord. He stopped for a bit to catch his breath and then, he heard like at least hundred people were arguing ahead of him, in the throne room. He carefully and quietly made his way to the slightly opened door and peeked inside.

He was right.

Well, not hundred people, but at least twenty were arguing about something. Bilbo heard his name. And it came from Thorin's mouth. "No, 'tis a mistake. You have it all wrong, Denethor or whatever your name is. Bilbo saved the world. He isn't evil!" Thorin exclaimed. Bilbo stared at the back of the man he didn't know. Why has this stranger come here? And he had many others with him. They were talking about him. He may as well join the party. He opened the door widely and made his way towards the men inside. "I am Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. If you have any business with me, then I shoud be the one to hear it, not the King under the Mountain or other kings." Bilbo stopped in the middle of the huge room.

Denethor gazed at him and slowly approached him –with a sword in his hand, mind you. Bilbo's instincts told him to be ready for anything. He mistrusted this man for some reason. He was right. Denethor pointed his sword at him. "Bilbo!" Many called out his name, between them were Thorin and his grandfather, of course. Bilbo stayed calm. "Is this a common greeting between Men, I wonder? "

"You are so predictable. You've found a nice disguise, Sauron." Everyone wa stunned by Denethor's accusation. Except Gandalf who stepped forward. "Denethor. Your never – ending battle with Sauron is over. He is dead. His evil power was defeated alongside with his mortal body and soul." Denethor scoffed. "Why should I trust you, Mithrandir? You and your companions have always been too discreet, always plotting your machinations against me! I am not stupid. You want to usurp my position and make Gondor as your new hiding place for that. " He pointed at the completely stunned Bilbo.

Denethor's sword was now pointed at Gandalf's throat. Another man stepped in and averted Denethor's sword. "Stop it, father. You can't accuse someone without facts and proof of their guilt." Bilbo locked eyes with Thorin. Thorin took that as a sign for help. "Be carefull, Master Denethor. You are in my halls here and Bilbo saved me and my people numerous times before. And he was the one who slew the Dark Lord. I owe him my life and I can't possibly ever repay him." Denethor was disgusted by these so called Kings, who were all under the thumb of that hobbit or whatever. He will take care of that foul creature, right here!

 

He made a quick attack aimed at the neck. Bilbo only had a second to block it. His mind materialised his scythe and the black robes, too. "Ha! There you have it. The serpent finally shows his true colors! The palantir is never wrong! A new Dark Lord has awakened!" Bilbo gritted his teeth as he pushed the man away. Thorin was by him in a flash. "You should leave here. You have attacked not only my host and our savior, but my dear friend in my halls. Leave, now."

" _NO!_ He will be our demise! He will destroy Middle Earth! I saw it. Something terrible will happen and he will then destroy the world as we know it! He will be our downfall!"

"Denethor and mighty sons of Gondor! I, King Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór under the Mountain swear on my line and my life that Bilbo isn't Dark Lord. When they clashed, he took his powers from him and battled him with all his might. He risked his life to save us, people of Middle Earth. If you want, he will promise right here that he will never misuse his powers for evil." "You... may be right. If he truly was the Dark Lord, he would have killed me by now. But still... he is dangerous. There is no one in Middle Earth who could battle him. How could you be so sure that he won't attack you and kill all of your kin? How can you be so sure? "

Bilbo's scythe disappeared and his hobbit attire was back. "Because we have endured Sauron's poisonous lies and our bond was only strengthened. He saved me and I saved him from Sauron's clutches. Together, we have destroyed his One Ring and together, we have defeated him. With help of others kings, of course. Bilbo's loyalty is beyond question."

"Fine. But if he turns to the evil side, I won't hesitate and kill him. Boromir. Faramir. We are leaving." Bilbo looked into the man's eyes filled with mistrust. When Faramir, the one who stopped his father was passing by Bilbo, he shot at him an apologetic look. But before they could leave a horribly hurt hobbit ( at least he looked like a hobbit, but it was hard to tell with all the blood smeared on his face) fell on the ground face first. He had many wounds on him.

Bilbo's heart started to race. His grandfather lifted up the poor fellow. Bilbo kneeled down next to him. "Help him, please!" Bilbo shouted towards Galadriel, Gandalf and Elrond. But they shook their heads. "I am afraid we cannot. With the One Ring's gone, our power is gone as well. We cannot heal anyone anymore." Elrond said. "Father... Is that you? I have finally... found you and Bilbo... is safe." Old Took has recognized his one of many sons, Isengar.

"Isengar? What are you doing here? What happened to you?!"

"When you left on your search after Bilbo Baggins..." he coughed up some blood before he resumed his speech. "We were attacked... didn't stand... a... chance. Many were... killed... didn't even spare children. Some were taken... into custody. A madman and... an orc are the leaders of... slaughtered... many..." He coughed up even more blood. "Shh. Don't speak anymore. " Bilbo soothed him with tears in his eyes. Why his people? Hobbits weren't warriors!

"I... ran away from dungeon to warn... you. They are after revenge. Blood for blood, he said. And if you won't... hurry... they'll massacre every last of us. Please... Bilbo...father. Save... Shire." He pleaded with his last breath and went limp in Old Took's arms. "No. No, no, no! Isengar! **ISENGAR**!" Old Took shook with him. Bilbo turned around and sour tears blinded his vision, his knuckles were white from his surpressed anger and anguish. All of the eyes were on him (except the Old Took who was crying over his dead son's body) and something new, a new feeling washed over him.

He was bloodthirsty. Kili, Fili, Boromir, Faramir, Legolas observed him with worries. Bilbo laughed out hysterically. Everyone was shocked by that unexpected reaction. His laugh wasn't happy at all. "Blood for blood. So shall it be. A bloody vengeance is what they seek?" He materialized his scythe and his black robes have returned. Denethor watched the hobbit with worries as well. This may be trigger to their doom or salvation. He was just a normal hobbit, but anger, sadness and perhaps a bit of madness has changed him. Bilbo turned to face Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel, Thranduil, Dáin, Denethor, The Old Took and dead Isengar and Thorin.

"A bloody vengeance is what they receive." He started to walk away from the pitiful scene, anger bubbling inside, growing and gnawing back at his heart already filled with anger and sadness. Thorin knew what was happening. It was just like he was under gold sickness. He felt that bloodthirst, too along with hate. He stood in Bilbo's way. Bilbo glared at him. "Get out of my way, dwarf."

His nephews gasped. Thorin was adamant. "No. You made me listen then. Now I will make you listen before you do something you will regret later. People in Shire are in danger, but you are, too. This isn't you, Bilbo. You didn't give in hate when The Dark Lord got hold of , you need to snap out of this state. Revenge isn't going to bring back the dead. Your people wouldn't want to see you like this. Consumed by hate and vengeance!"

" **AND WHAT ELSE CAN I DO?! ALL OF THIS IS HAPPENING BECAUSE I FOUND THAT CONFOUNDED RING, GOT INVOLVED WITH YOU AND YOUR OWN REVENGE AND NOW YOU TELL ME THAT WANTING REVENGE IS A BAD THING**?!" Thorin was hurt by Bilbo's words. "You don't mean these words, do you? You regret that you got involved with me?"

A faint spark in Bilbo's eyes flashed before the veil of pure hate took over. He was indeed blinded by revenge. "That's right! I was far more calmer and collected person before I met you! If it wasn't for you and your quest, I would be at home in Shire and my people wouldn't be slaughtered and I -" A strong hand turned him around and slapped him. Bilbo's eyes widened. He touched his burning cheek. The person who slapped him was his grandfather.

"You have been through lot. I know how you feel. But don't vent your anger on someone you love. Your capability to see the truth and rationality have been clouded. But we need to stand united, not divided. Don't say something you don't mean." The cloud of irrationality has vanished. His grandfather was right. This power he has inherited is dangerous double edged sword. He can't give in to the evil. And...

Thorin was standing there, albeit a bit, no a lot more saddened. Bilbo regretted that he ever met him. Then that kiss they shared was what?

Gandalf coughed. "We should leave and prepare for our departure. Is Gondor going to assist the Thain of the Shire or not?" He asked Denethor. "I am afraid not. I must return to my city and take care of stragglers that wander the wilderness and borders. But... if my sons want to help, I cannot stop them. What do you say?"

"I will go. No nation should suffer like that. Be it my home or the far away Shire." Faramir volunteered. Fili didn't expect such words from a Man. He smiled at him. That didn't escape however Kili's and Boromir's attention. And Thranduil's, who put two and two together and smiled in his own wicked way. Legolas rolled his eyes. There he goes again, he thought.

"Then, father. I will go, too. I must protect my brother. And he's right. We have suffered the same many times before. I cannot just sit by and do nothing." Denethor sighed in defeat. "Very well then. My sons will stay. They are warriors among warriors in Gondor. Now, I suggest we leave these two alone and our informator... should be burried." Thorin nodded to that as Balin motioned to the stationed guards inside the throne room and they took Isengar away. Old Took followed them. Others left quietly, watching the silent duo.

Gandalf was the last to leave. He gave them a weary look. The silence was deafening. He didn't mean these words – well, the part about Ring was true, but meeting Thorin and liberating Erebor wasn't part of the truth.

"Why? Do you really mean it? You loathe the day I crossed your doorstep? Then why save me time and time again? Why give me false hope that you might feel something for me? Tell me!"

"I didn't mean my words! I was blinded by rage! I have been in love with you since I heard about the battle of Azanulbizar and about how much you lost!" Thorin was dumbfounded by Bilbo's words. "You loved me all the time, risked your life for me and didn't say a word about it? Why?" Bilbo grew nervous after his confession. "Because I am just a hobbit. And you are of the royal line and..." he was cut off by Thorin who embraced him. "Silly hobbit you are! I don't care what other people might think about me! I love you and wouldn't let anyone hurt you!"

Bilbo blushed all the way to his ears. To hear those three words was heavenly. He pulled away so that he could see into his eyes. "Then that kiss was out of love?" Thorin blinked. "The one in my room?" Bilbo shook his head. "No, the one when we were fighting against Sauron." "You... remember it?" Bilbo nodded. "You gave me your life force through it, didn't you? Well...we can always talk about our matters later. If the King under the Mountain would come and aid me, I would feel much safer with you."

Thorin brushed Bilbo's hair away. "Of course I am going. I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you or your people. " "Thorin..." Bilbo leaned on his toes and kissed him. Thorin lifted him up with ease. They were disrupted yet again. Sadly.

 

"Leave that for later."

Thorin wasn't pleased as he put the now blushing Bilbo on the ground.

"Dwalin. Didn't you learn to knock first?" Said dwarf snickered. "Aye, I did. But now's not the time. Gandalf wanted me to tell you that we Eagles won't assist this time and that Bilbo will transport all of you to Shire."

"I can do that?" He asked himself. "Gandalf believes you can. Now... everyone is waiting for you two." Bilbo sighed. He didn't know who was behind the attack on Shire. But one thing he did know – they would pay for it. And he wasn't alone. He had many friends, allies. And most importantly, he had Thorin by his side. "Shall we go?" Thorin asked him. "Yes. No rest for the weary, as they say." Dwalin escorted them to the main gates of Erebor, where everyone was talking and the younger ones were talking about their homes. Mostly Faramir and Fili. But as soon as they spotted the two, the barter was interrupted. Gandalf came closer to them.

 

"There you are! Bilbo, we'll need you to carry us over. If we traveled by foot or on horses, it would take months. And we don't have that much time. Since my power is gone, I am but a normal wizard, but still a wizard. Unfortunately, I cannot match your power. You will take us to Shire." "But... how?" "A mere thought should do it and concentration." Bilbo felt a bit nervous under the gaze of so many people, expecting him to do something like that.

 

Thorin squeezed his hands reassuringly. "You can do it. I believe in you. As do our friends."

"And who is coming along? I cannot guarantee that you will return. We don't know what is happening there." Bilbo said. "We know of the possible danger, but we cannot just sit by and watch. However, I think that Lady Galadriel should stay here." Galadriel slightly nodded. "My time as the guardian of Middle Earth is through. I cannot help anyone now, but I can still lift a sword if needed."

Gandalf didn't approve. "No, you will stay here. As should Master Elrond."

"Mithrandir... I respect your wishes. We will stay and await news." Galadriel and Elrond standed back as the little group gathered around Bilbo.

Bilbo closed his eyes and thought about his Hobbiton, his Bag End.

His home.

A shining light transported the group to the home of hobbits of Shire, namely Hobbiton. Bilbo heard gasps and he opened his eyes. What he saw was like a scene from a nightmare. The beautiful scenery adorning Bag End was gone.

The trees were burned, withered and covered with crimson liquid Bilbo suspected was blood. The ground was barren, grass was gone. The homes were all charred and burned as well. His house was destroyed beyond recognition. He couldn't stop the tears escaping from his eyes as he sank to his knees.

"Who could be so gruesome..." Thorin shook with him. "Now isn't the time for this! We need to find someone who might know what is happening here!" Bilbo wiped his tears away. He was right. And then, his grandfather spotted someone hiding behind a window nearby. Bilbo recognized that partially burned home.

It belonged to... He ran towards it. "Hamfast Gamgee! It's me! Bilbo Baggins! I have returned!" The hobbit went outside and sniffed.

 

"Master Bilbo! It's horrible! Look what they have done to us! They spared me because I knew you. They said that if I give you the message they left, they would let my family go. My poor wife and children..." Old Took put his arm on his shoulder. "Please. Just tell us who did this and we will take care of the rest." "They came out of nowhere. One of them was an orc, said that he's son of Azog and the other was an old man, with a long beard, all dressed in white."

Gandalf mumbled something. "No, it couldn't be..." Gamgee was crying. "Please, put an end to them! They killed so many, so many were taken and... we don't know what's happened to them. I hear they are making an army here... it's been six months since you left, Thain. And they used that opportunity." Thorin heard enough.

So, Azog's son? And some old fool. No matter. They won't get away with this. "You've told us enough. I promise we will kill those defilers. " "Just one thing. Where are they hiding?"

"I don't know. They come here regularly, asking about Master Bilbo if he has returned. Large groups of orcs. But they seem to be coming from the highway and the last they were here, they mentioned Tuckborough . " Bilbo and Old Took both sighed. "They dared to defile the home of Took line?! They probably even made it their base! Bilbo, we must hurry!" Before they could run, however, Gamgee grabbed Bilbo's hand.

"I... please, don't leave Bag End unguarded! Those pigs will be back and every time they come, they kill of kidnap someone!" Boromir and Faramir stepped in. "We understand. We'll stay and clear the area of them." Boromir said. "So will I." Legolas said. "We're staying here as well. One cannot know how many show up and three against a horde is impossible." Thranduil and Dáin looked at each other. They were stuck babysitting the youngsters.

"Then me and Master Dáin will stay, too. You four go on where you must go." Bilbo was glad that he had allies. "Right. We have to hurry!" The Old Took led the way with a surprisingly fast sprinting ahead of them, considering his age. Bilbo ran behind him, with a throbbing pain as he looked at the ruined Shire. These people didn't know who they were messing with.


	15. The old man and orc

According to Gamgee, the orcs were coming to Hobbiton every six – seven hours so in the time, they have devised a plan. Or rather – the great king Thranduil and Ironfoot had something in common – strategic battle preparations.

 

"Listen up, youngsters. We will be in hiding until those scum decide to show up. We will divide into two groups – one will secure the Hobbiton and other the highway. Kili, Boromir, me and my son will secure this location known as Bywater. The crucial parts are house of that hobbit Gamgee and the tavern Green Dragon – if I see the sign correctly. And here King Ironfoot will go with Faramir and Fili and make sure the highway is cleared of vermin. We will meet up at the mill." Thranduil explained their plan.

 

The younger of brothers from Gondor went ahead with the blonde haired dwarf and and the elder dwarf. Thranduil snickered. Now this was going to be interesting. However, his only son wasn't blind. He saw his father's schemes.

"Ada, you are improbable. Are you sure about this?"

"Hush, my son. I just made a diplomatic connection right there between two kingdoms. I assure you they will benefit each from it. And Mirkwood will, too." Legolas sighed inwardly. His father has always been calculative. That won't change so easily. However, the older of Gondor brothers caught a clue.

"Elf King, are you trying to hook up my baby brother?" Now Kili became alert and wondered about Boromir's words. "I hope you're kidding. My brother and your brother... that would make us..." Boromir cut him off. "Hell no. Don't even go into that territory. If I allowed something like that, my father would kill me and then Faramir." Before Kili could form a verbal counterattack a horn resonated in Hobbiton and they ceased their conversation. For now. It can wait.

 

Orcs and goblins won't wait. An arrow pierced the air and it landed not so far from location where Kili had his right hand just a few moments ago. That meant that they have been followed. "I think we have company. " Legolas pulled out his sword and so did his father and the black haired dwarf. The orcs ambushed them and in truth they have ambushed the orcs and goblins. With a fierce swing of his sword Kili cut a few limbs of goblins and disabled a few of them. Not so far from him Boromir severed heads of their foes with ease. Thranduil and Legolas backed them up. This wouldn't be so hard or at least it looked like it.

 

They would be finished with clearing Bywater in a matter of minutes. Thranduil only wondered how his plan was progressing. If it was not succeeding or it was already bearing fruits. He hoped for the latter. He killed two more orcs with a swift movement. His son was by his side, aiding him with precise strikes of his sword and precise aiming of his arrows. The Elven King now really wanted to finish up things here so that he could go and see if he was right about the dwarf and man.

 

Meanwhile Thranduil had fun with his wild speculations and fantasies, Dáin wasn't so happy that he was stuck with youngsters who were... making goo goo eyes at each other like lovesick puppies. Truly, why did he ever listen to the Elven King? He should have gone ahead with his cousin, wizard and two hobbits. But no, he stayed behind and now they are hiding at the Green Dragon. And the two were too close to his liking. He coughed.

 

Immediately Fili and Faramir jumped from each other as if they were burned. Both were flushed. "I am sorry to interrupt... whatever it was. You'll have as much time as you want, but later. Right now we have business to attend to." And out of my sight, Dáin added to himself in his mind. That Elven King was a thinker with a sick or rather perverse nature mixed with a matchmaker. Mahal have mercy on everyone around him.

 

Dáin shuddered at that thought as he came a bit closer and knelt down as they waited, waited and waited for the last of orcs. He was certain that the four behind them killed all vermin that came to ask about their friend, Master Baggins. He proved himself as a worthy ally and maybe he will be part of royal family, so he should do his best to help him. Dáin snickered. Well, his cousin has found a consort at last. "What's so funny?" Faramir asked him. Dáin glanced at him. "Nothing, lad. So, what's the situation? Still no sight of our foes?" Fili shook his head.

 

"No. Maybe they know about us and are planning a back attack or something like that. Maybe they want to flank us here. Now that would be pretty bad. I don't like sudden surprises."

 

"Don't worry. They don't know about us yet. That means that our brothers and two elves have done their part. I am sure we'll see them soon. " With that said a scout ( he was alone so he must be a scout) stealthily approached them. He was making his way towards them. The younger Gondor warrior and older Durin brother exchanged a quick glance and nodded and each hid on the other side of the main entrance to the tavern, with their weapons ready. The orc scout stormed in and he saw Dáin sitting by the fire, smoking a pipe as if nothing was happening. Before the orc got a chance to scream, the man and other younger dwarf killed him.

 

Dáin was not amused with their strategy. He scolded them. "We could have learned about the last remnants of the orc army. Of their movement and position. " Faramir wasn't in the mood for quarrels. "He couldn't tell us anything we don't know already. The hobbit we met earlier told us from where they are coming and how frequently. And think about it. The others will come looking for the missing scout. It's a win – win situation either way."

 

Fili thought the same. "I agree. It doesn't matter if we held him hostage or killed him. They will come searching and soon." Dáin knew when he was outnumbered. "Fine. I see your point. I just think they are other ways." The three of them stayed quiet and waited for a few moments. Last remnants of orc raiders have arrived at last. Fili and Faramir were as quiet as mice and Dáin held back a snicker.

 

It's been a long time since he killed a whole group of raider orcs. From the look on his face, the duo sighed nearly sighed as their weapons – two fine swords (no pun intended) sang in unison as their owners severed orc heads from their bodies. Dáin joined in and rammed a small group and the impact send them flying outside the tavern. Meanwhile another even smaller unit bashed forward. Faramir was busy with three bigger enemies at once so he didn't see an archer who targeted his wide open back.

 

However, Fili who swiftly slayed an orc with a dangerous looking broad axe, ran to the archer and stopped him when he cut off his arms. This continued for a while and orcs were slowly but surely losing. Dáin was having a time of his life. He killed the majority and Fili and Faramir handled the remaining. It was a hard fight and without each other watching their backs, they would have lost. After all was done, the three were heavily panting. Fili leaned on the doorway and his sword slipped to the ground.

 

Dáin sat down on a nearby chair and was catching his breath. He wasn't exactly young, but not entirely old either. The younger Gondor man sheathed his sword and strolled to the older Durin brother. "You've saved me. In the back of my vision I saw an archer aiming at me. And you ran to him and stopped him."

 

It wasn't a statement and Fili sensed the subtle question hidden in it. Why? Why did he save him? There are times when you do the right thing because it should be done and there are times when you do things because you care for others. In this case, it was the latter.

Dáin as clever as he was, realized that he should go outside and check on the hobbit. He left the man and dwarf alone in the vacant tavern. Fili stayed silent. He knew the man for like what? Half a day? And still, he felt strong sense of belonging with him. How does one express feelings so pure and to him entirely new? He remembered the hug his uncle and Bilbo shared on the Carrock. He was blind then that he didn't notice the blossoming love between them.

 

Now he had to accept these feelings and convey them to the man. With his breath stuck in his chest he still a bit hesitating, put his palm on the man's cheek and the time around them froze and everything else was blurry. A moment has passed by and they both leaned in, tentatively and gradually closing their eyes. The contact was made as they crushed their lips together in a hungry, demanding kiss. Their passion burned like ice and they lost themselves in the moment. The hands touched everywhere as they were exloring each other. Both groaned into the kiss. They had to part. It's not over yet, unfortunately.

 

They have to join up with others. Faramir parted as first, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "I see you enjoy playing with fire, Fili." Said dwarf laughed at it. "Of course I enjoy playing with fire. I am dwarf, for Mahal's sake! It's in our nature."

 

"I see. How about we resume this... later? We still have to confront the ones in charge of this disaster."

 

"I agree. We can continue after all is settled. We should join up with others. Let's return to the hobbit's home." They very reluctantly walked back to their meeting point. Fili was pleasantly surprised when long fingers intertwined with his. He couldn't hold back his grin. While Hobbiton was partly liberated, Gandalf, Thorin and Bilbo ran after the Old Took. It would have been faster if they had horses or anything to ride on, but oh well.

 

Bilbo wasn't made for long sprints, but the fear for his country and countrymen kept him running. Soon, the four of them reached the home of the Took family and what they saw made their blood freeze over. All the Tooks were in countless cages as if they were animals and in middle of that horrendous scene were two statures. One was a large, very large orc and the other was turned away, so they didn't see his face.

 

He was dressed in white. Gandalf stepped forward with his staff pointed at the man in white. "Why have you done this?! They are innocent! " The man didn't turn around to face them. "My, my... Gandalf Grey. And a dwarf king, hobbit thain and the one who stole what was supposed to be mine." Gandalf was losing his patience. "Spare us the pleasantries, Saruman!" Gandalf yelled at him. The man called Saruman finally turned and what they saw a maniac driven by search for power. He was a raging lunatic who lost it all.

 

"We're doing this out of revenge." The large orc said. Bilbo blinked. Revenge? "If you have a problem with someone, confront that person not his whole clan and nation!" Thorin screamed. Both the man and orc laughed out loud. "Oh no... revenge is so much sweeter when you strike when it hurts the most, right, dwarf? You killed my father Azog and now you'll pay for that. Time has come to settle things. There can be no peace."

 

"For once I agree with you. Let's end this."

 

Mortal enemies stared at each other, the anticipation of the coming final battle hanging in the air.


	16. End of Saruman the White

It was the orc who moved as first, launching at Thorin. "I'll end this! Bilbo, you and Gandalf take care of that other!" The younger of present hobbits was already forming fireballs in his palms and threw them at the wizard, whose smug look didn't vanish when he deflected Bilbo's spells right back at him.

 

Gandalf stepped in and cast a greater ward. "It's no use. He's still one of the mightiest of my order. If we have to stand a chance, we will need to work together, join our abilities!"

"That is quite right, but I won't let you do anything!" Saruman exclaimed and thunder sparks emerged from his staff. It caught them unprepared and both Gandalf and Bilbo were hit. Both landed few paces away and instantly stood up. He was still new to this. Gandalf had spent all his life as a wizard and he was only what? Half day one of the strongest wizards ever?

 

He didn't know which strategy to use against someone like Saruman. For now, it wasn't boding well for them. Meanwhile the hobbit and Gandalf glared at Saruman the White, Thorin glanced at their direction. "Where are you looking? I am your opponent!" The pale orc yelled as he assaulted the dwarf. Thorin was caught unprepared and he didn't have enough time to block. Then, someone else got between them.

 

"Don't forget about me! I am not letting anyone else die! Not today or in the future!" It was no one other than the Old Took, who blocked the sword of the orc, punched him square in the jaw and threw him away with force. "Don't underestimate us hobbits! We're not going down without a fight!" The orc licked away a small trail of blood coming out from his mouth and smirked.

 

"Finally, a challenge. Let's see how long your resolve will last!" And he resumed his attacks with renewed tenacity. First at Thorin, then at Old Took and both had what to do only to ward off his blade. An unexpected sweep caught the old hobbit and he barely blocked, but the force threw him off into Thorin, who shouldered him. "Hey, Gandalf is right. We have to work together, not separately. Then, we stand a winning chance. You remember how your grandson and myself destroyed Sauron?"

 

The Old Took nodded. Of course he remembered it. It wasn't something that happens every day. He'll give it a try. Although he isn't so young like he used to be. They crossed weapons and unleashed a combined attack at the orc, who didn't know what hit him, aimed right at his torso. The pale orc fell to the floor, dead. Blood coated the ground. At the same time, Gandalf and Bilbo have reached somewhat of a telepathic message.

 

Saruman observed the duo. What had they up their sleeves? He was obviously more powerful. Bilbo exhaled deeply as he sprouted grayish wings and floated in the sky. "From below." Bilbo said. Saruman was looking at him so when he shifted his gaze, he missed that Gandalf summoned roots that were fast binding around him, immobilizing him in the process and knocking his staff from his hands. "From above." Gandalf said and Saruman looked up, frightened.

 

There, a hobbit with wings was aiming at his heart with a conjured bow and arrow. Saruman squirmed. "No, ** _NO_**! I refuse to die here! I will be the one that rules Middle Earth, not some shrimp who stole powers not meant for him!" Bilbo's grip tightened. "You're right about one thing. Maybe this power was not meant for me. BUT! I am different from you or Sauron. I don't want to rule, only protect!" And Bilbo released the arrow. Saruman's scream died out on his lips soon after.

 

Gandalf released the binds on the now limp body. There was one more thing to do... He walked over to Saruman's staff and set it ablaze with fire. "Goodbye, friend. I was hoping for a different end." Along with it, Saruman's body started to burn and both the staff and body turned to ashes that were carried away by a slight breeze. Thorin who watched the whole things was left speechless. Bilbo will never cease to amaze him, it seems.

 

Said hobbit turned to face him and his grandfather with a smile. Smile that fainted as did the grey wings and Bilbo was falling. Thorin initialized his reflexes and caught him in time. Bilbo opened his eyes, smiling sheepishly. "You are always rushing to my rescue. Don't worry about me. I am more worried about Shire... and its people. My beautiful home... Bag End, The Bagshot Row... the whole Hobbiton... our home is lost. We cannot possibly rebuilt..."

 

"There are no words that can repair the damage done or soothe broken dreams and hopes. I can only offer help. I want your people to come and live with my people, Bilbo." Both elder and younger hobbits froze in shock. Thorin put Bilbo down on his feet. "I see this came as a shock. However, I am offering help from the bottom of my heart. This land... cannot be saved. But your people can. Let's give them hope again. Hope for a peaceful life. What do you say?" Thorin questioned the hobbits who stared at him blankly. It was the Old Took who spoke up.

 

"I cannot decide alone. It's not my place. I must ask all of my people." "I understand. It's not an easy decision. To abandon your home, no matter how destroyed... and start somewhere else. For now, let's rescue everyone captured and then we'll see." Bilbo, Thorin, Gandalf and Old Took returned back Bagshot Row, namely Gamgee's house. It was Fili who saw them approaching and waved to them. "Heey! You're back already! Kili, you owe me money!" Thorin reminisced about the bet Company made in the beginning of their journey. Now, it feels like a distant memory. So much has changed since then and yet... he stopped dangerously close to his nephews.

 

"I am sure that your mother would not approve of your gambling. And neither do I. This is the last time, got it?"

"Yes, Uncle." They said in unison, however both of them smirked at Bilbo. The younger of hobbits blinked. Were the boys planning something, again? At any rate, their pranks could wait... Shire couldn't. "Lads, Your Highnessess... Please, I need your assistance again. " Dáin, who had enough of babysitting and the matchmaker elf cut in. "No need to ask. We were already on it. By the noon, we'll have set up a dozen of tents and freed every captive hobbit." Both Bilbo and his grandfather were relieved to have such dependable allies. Bilbo bowed down. "I am sorry to trouble everyone with our... circumstances here. Please bear with it a bit longer."

 

"Master hobbit." Boromir, the older of brothers spoke. "We are here because we want to. The last resistance had met its end and finally, the war is over. But rebuilding won't be easy. I am sure that our father will help. But for now, we are acting as representatives of Gondor."

 

"Meaning, we are here to help. " Faramir said. Bilbo looked around his destructed homeland. It was heart –wrenching. But not all was lost yet. The Shire could still have a chance of revival. "We ought to go free the captive hobbits. Isn't that right?" Bilbo nodded. "Only the home of Tooks is big enough for that task. It's a bit far from here, so maybe I could use the abilities again to transport us there? I've been there several times... before."

 

Then, a huffed Hamfast Gamgee came running towards them. "Master Bilbo! You're back in one piece. I feared for the worst. Does that mean the wizard and his army are dead?"

 

"Yes. We've liberated the Shire. Now we must free its people." Thorin said. "It's for the best if he comes with us, we could use more helpful hands." Bilbo transported everyone and right after collapsed. Thorin was worried the most, but after remeasure from Gandalf he carried him on his back. The sleeping form of his love brought many questions from the freed hobbits, namely his cousin Drogo and his family.

 

"Now is not the time. We've come to rescue you all. For now... you see, you cannot stay here. This land has been stained, desecrated and so... I thought you could stay in Blue Mountains for a while." Many hobbits protested. After all, this was their homeland. Destroyed or not, they could rebuild again. "Dear hobbits, I know how you feel. My kin was forced to leave our home and we lived in exile for a long time, but this is not your case. You will return here, to rebuild your homes. All I am saying that we're offering shelter until then." Even more hobbits protested. "Your kind won't accept us, even for a short time. What authority could you possibly hold to make them take us in?"

 

"I am the King under the Mountain, ruler of Erebor. They will listen to me, because we'll go there with all of you. For today, I don't think we can travel. We set up tents and wait for break of dawn. Then we head to Blue Mountains. Do you all agree?" Silence fell upon the land as no one answered. Thorin took that as approval. "We'd best get to work. The sun will set soon." The hobbits lend a hand and many tents stood in the darkening sky.

 

Thorin has seen this scene once, and he sincerely hoped this was the last time. He and Bilbo got a tent for themselves. The dwarf king gently placed him on a small bed. How much longer will he sleep? These powers must really drain him. The burden on power always came with a price. By now, he should have know that. And yet the cycle was on repeat. Another race lost their homes, their loved ones. They took care of all the villains, but their actions still lingered, causing suffering to the survivors. Dark, somber thoughts flashed though his mind, all the while gazing at the sleeping form of Bilbo. He's been through so much in such a short time.

His poor hobbit... he gently caressed his cheek. A soft touch was all that was needed; Bilbo stirred and opened his eyes, dazed. "Oh my... I feel like I've saved the world..." Thorin chuckled. "That you did. And you did splendidly." Bilbo sat up abruptly. "What has happened?! Where are the hobbits?!" He shrieked in horror. Was it all a dream and they failed to rescue them? Thorin calmed him down.

"Shhh, keep it down. Everyone is fine, we set up tents for everyone and they're all asleep; well, the elven king and his son should be on guard duty so not everyone is technically asleep yet." The hobbit listened, trying to remember just what the hell happened.

"I... you're saying the truth. We saved them. I talked with my cousin, my grandfather said in front of everyone that I was a hero... did I dream that up?" "No, he really said it. Your heroic exploits have no limits, Bilbo Baggins and I am grateful that you decided to run after Company that day almost one year ago. If it weren't for you, I wouldn´t be crowned a king, cured of my family curse and finally..." He paused, getting hold of the hobbit´s hands. "I found you. I know this isn't the most romantic setting, but will you marry me, Bilbo?" Said hobbit was struck speechless. He wished for him to say that for a long time and yet, why cannot he answer back?

 

The words were imprisoned halfway in his throat. Thorin was growing nervous. "Bilbo? Do you not... love me back? Is that why you cannot give me your honest answer?" Bilbo shook his head, trying to get rid of the lump that gathered in his throat. "I... Thorin..." Truth to be told, Bilbo was stricken, no overwhelmed with happiness, which made him act like a blockhead. "Well? A simple yes or no would suffice." "Y-yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!" Bilbo finally swallowed the lump and spoke his mind maybe a tad too loudly. The answer warmed Thorin's heart. "You have made me the happiest dwarf walking Middle Earth, Bilbo Baggins." And they both leaned in and were about to kiss when... Someone entered their tent and coughed.

Thorin didn't even have to look at their late visitor. "Dwalin... this is the second time. Did you not learn how to knock?" "Aye, I did. I came with the rest of Company and Bombur thought you mind want something to eat, so I brought it." He put two bowls full with Bombur's special stew before them. It didn't take long and both ate like they never ate before. Dwalin laughed at the display. "Don't forget to chew and then swallow..." Bilbo gave him a nasty look and the tough warrior suddenly changed his attitude back to formal.

"It came to my understanding that even Men are helping us now. I have a message from Master Boromir. He would like to talk to you about something."

"Cannot it wait until tomorrow morning?"

" I am 'fraid not, Thorin. He said it's urgent." Thorin sighed. Even the tree shagging elf had some decency and left them alone. He put aside his more than to half eaten stew and headed outside their tent, following behind Dwalin. He'll have a proper talk with Bilbo later, after his kin is safely in Blue Mountains. The sight he was presented with made him gaze in awe. Hundreds of tents scattered around the burn clearing under the night sky was oddly... familiar.

 

Except that. The tree shagging elf and son weren't the only ones on the patrol. So were the Company, the meddling wizard and Faramir, who was sitting aside with his nephew Fili and they were talking about family stories. That wasn't so strange... was it? Never mind that. His cousin Dáin was in his tent and Old Took was in one of the largest tents with Bilbo's cousin... so where was that Boromir? He looked around some more and he found him standing on the other side of their enormous campsite. Thorin headed over there, dreading that another disaster was gonna fall onto his head.

 

Boromir acknowledged his presence, but didn't turn around. His tone of voice was rather official: "Kind Thorin under the Mountain, I as the eldest have to go back to give full report to my father, who will appreciate that everything is over... and you played a part in it. For now, I leave my brother with you; I am sure he will be of great assistance. I already bid him farewell for now. Please, take care of my little brother."

"Take care of him? It's okay with me, his aid is welcomed, but why won't he return home to Gondor with you?"

"Because he is foolishly enamored. Anything I say falls on deaf ears. If I cannot stop him, then let's give them a chance." Surely he did not mean...! "No, I will never allow it!" Boromir finally turned, his piercing eyes locking with Thorin's.

"Really? Then what of you and that halfling? You're a dwarf and he's a hobbit. You're not from the same race, are you?" He hit the nail on its head as Thorin was embarrassed by his outburst. "I am sorry. It was not appropriate given my own love circumstances."

"It is quite alright. Tell him that when it's not what he hoped for, Gondor will always be open to him." Thorin nodded. "Will do. My nephew has the right to choose." Boromir called over his horse with a whistle and his owner swiftly got on. "I must be on my way now. May we meet again, Your Highness." And his horse disappeared into the darkness of the night along with its rider. Thorin turned around and walked past the camp, where even the elves were laughing at Kili's joke.

 

He made it back to his and Bilbo's tent. "Bilbo, I am sorry it took so...long." The hobbit was already fast asleep. Thorin softly smiled as he laid on his makeshift bed on the right, facing his hobbit. Bilbo really needed a proper rest. They'll talk tomorrow. Now no one was gonna tear them apart even after this tragedy, they will stay strong and most importantly, together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
